A Goa'uld's Life
by Respite88
Summary: Ripped from one life and thrown into another, watch this wizard turned Goa'uld work his way to power. AU, Manipulative!Harry, PowerHungry!Harry, Kinda!Super!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a little of the plot.**

**This story is inspired by the stories Stargate: Galactic Imperium, Lightning Fervor, and Empress in the Shadows.**

**Here is the first chapter of the new and improved "A Goa'uld's Life". Let me know how you like it!**

**P.S. I shamelessly "borrowed" some text from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.**

* * *

**A Goa'uld's Life**

**Chapter 1**

"Stay where you are, Harry!" bellowed Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's voice actually sounds frightened to my ears. I can't see why he would be afraid now though; the hall is quite empty, except for the sobbing of Bellatrix and the squawking coming from baby Fawkes.

And then my scar burst opens with pain beyond imagination, pain that makes the _Cruciatus _seem like a light tickle.

I am gone from the hall; I am someplace so dark that I cannot even see my hand when holding it in front of my eyes. The pain is gone, replaced with an all consuming numbness. Up ahead, two small red lights appear, heading toward me as if they are here to save me from the unending darkness that surrounds me. Closer and closer the lights come, and the darkness parts around them until a man is revealed. The man is tall with dark black hair, a frown on his face, and two glowing red eyes.

As I look up at the imposing man, I fear that I know who this man is.

"Voldemort." I say, after mustering up what little courage I have left.

"Not exactly." he says, and then he waves his hand, which causes the darkness to fly away as if it is afraid of him. "

"Get out of my head." I demand.

He looks at me, as if he is amused by the thought of doing as I say.

"Believe me when I say I would if I could, but unfortunately I have been locked in here so long that it's now impossible for me to leave and survive. Normally I would have just rejoined my original self when he came in here, but my very being has attached itself to your soul. Now that I have been "awakened" so to speak, there is only one way that I can ensure my continued survival."

"What are you bloody talking abo..." is all I manage to get out before he transforms into a sickly black fog and rushes into my body.

* * *

My eyes snap open with a jolt. Regaining my bearings, I strike my wand forward, which causes a spike of rock to shoot out of the floor towards Voldemort, who is grabbing hold of Bellatrix. Voldemort, who must still be disoriented from the failed possession, tries to dodge but is too slow. My spike plows through his left arm, ripping it away from the rest of his body. A shocked look crosses his face before he _d__issaparates_ away with Bellatrix in tow.

Flashes of light and the rumble of voices have me turning my head to see dozens of camera flashes and a hall full of ministry workers.

"He was there!" shouted a scarlet-robed man with a ponytail, who was pointing at a pile of rubble on the other side of the hall, where Bellatrix had lain trapped only moments before. "I saw him, Mr. Fudge, I swear it was You-Know-Who, he grabbed a woman and _d__isapparated_."

"I know, Williamson, I know, I saw him too!" gibbered Fudge, who was wearing pajamas under his pinstriped cloak and was gasping as though he had just run miles. "Merlin's beard - here - here! - in the Ministry of Magic! - great heavens above - it doesn't seem possible - my word - how can this be -?"

"If you proceed downstairs into the Department of Mysteries, Cornelius," said Dumbledore while walking forwards so that the newcomers realized he was there for the first time. "You will find several escaped Death Eaters contained in the Death Chamber, bound by an _Anti-Disapparation Jinx_ and awaiting your decision as to what to do with them."

"Dumbledore!" gasped Fudge, beside himself with amazement. "You-here-I-I"

He looked wildly around at the Aurors he had brought with him and it could not have been clearer that he was in half a mind to cry, "Seize him!"

"Cornelius, I am ready to fight your men - and win, again!" said Dumbledore in a thunderous voice. "But a few minutes ago you saw proof, with your own eyes, that I have been telling you the truth for a year. Lord Voldemort has returned, you have been chasing the wrong man for twelve months, and it is time - you listened to sense!"

"I - don't – well" blustered Fudge, looking around as though hoping somebody was going to tell him what to do. When nobody did, he said, "Very well - Dawlish! Williamson! Go down to the Department of Mysteries and see… Dumbledore, you - you will need to tell me exactly - the Fountain of Magical Brethren - what happened?" he added in a kind of whimper, staring around at the floor, where the remains of the statues of the witch, wizard and centaur now lay scattered.

"We can discuss that after I have sent Harry back to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.

"Harry - Harry Potter?"

Fudge wheeled around and stared at me, I think he was the only person in the hall to not notice me when I ripped Voldemort's arm from his body.

"He - here?" said Fudge, still goggling at me. "Why - what's all this about?"

"I shall explain everything," repeated Dumbledore, "when Harry is back at school."

Dumbledore walked away from the pool to the place where the golden wizard's head lay on the floor. He pointed his wand at it and muttered, "_Portus_." The head glowed blue and trembled noisily against the wooden floor for a few seconds, then became still once more.

"Now see here, Dumbledore!" said Fudge, as Dumbledore picked up the head and walked back to me carrying it. "You haven't got authorization for that _Portkey_! You can't do things like that right in front of the Minister for Magic, you – you"

His voice faltered as Dumbledore surveyed him magisterially over his half-moon spectacles.

"You will give the order to remove Dolores Umbridge from Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "You will tell your Aurors to stop searching for my Care of Magical Creatures teacher so that he can return to work. I will give you…" Dumbledore pulled a watch with twelve hands from his pocket and surveyed it… "half an hour of my time tonight, in which I think we shall be more than able to cover the important points of what has happened here. After that, I shall need to return to my school. If you need more help from me you are, of course, more than welcome to contact me at Hogwarts. Letters addressed to the Headmaster will find me."

Fudge goggled worse than ever; his mouth was open and his round face grew pinker under his rumpled grey hair.

"I - you"

Dumbledore turned his back on him.

"Take this Portkey, Harry."

He held out the golden head of the statue and I looked him straight in the eye as I grasped it. Something must have spooked him because he lets out a small gasp and actually takes a step backwards.

"I shall see you in half an hour," said Dumbledore quietly, after regaining his composure "One… two… three…"

I felt the familiar sensation of a hook being jerked behind my navel. The polished wooden floor was gone from beneath my feet; the Atrium, Fudge and Dumbledore had all disappeared and I went flying forwards in a whirlwind of color and sound.

* * *

My feet hit solid ground; my knees buckled a little and the golden wizard's head fell with a resounding dunk to the floor. I look around and see that I have arrived in Dumbledore's office.

A picture behind me gave a particularly loud grunting snore, and a cool voice said, "Ah…Harry Potter…"

Phineas Nigellus gave a long yawn, stretching his arms as he surveyed me out of shrewd, narrow eyes.

"And what brings you here in the early hours of the morning?" said Phineas eventually "This office is supposed to be barred to all but the rightful Headmaster. Or has Dumbledore sent you here? Oh, don't tell me…" He gave another shuddering yawn. "Another message for my worthless great-great-grandson?"

"Sirius is dead." I say.

That shut him up awfully quick, I muse to myself. I shouldn't be so unaffected by Sirius' death as I am, but with the fusion with the piece of Voldemort that was trapped in my scar, I feel only a sliver of sadness for the death of my Godfather.

I now know that my scar was actually one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, although this one was made unintentionally. A Horcrux is a powerful object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Creating one Horcrux gives one the ability to resurrect oneself if the body is destroyed; the more Horcuxes one creates, the closer one is to true immortality. However like most things involved with dark magic there is a price, along with unimaginable pain, creating a Horcrux causes a loss in ones sanity. That is something Tom Riddle didn't know before he made his first Horcrux, but by then it was too late for him to even care about the losses in sanity.

The empty fireplace burst into emerald green flame, causing me to turn my head toward the man spinning inside the grate. As Dumbledore's tall form unfolded itself from the fire, the wizards and witches on the surrounding walls jerked awake, many of them giving cries of welcome.

"Thank you," said Dumbledore softly.

He did not look at me at first, but walked over to the perch beside the door and withdrew, from an inside pocket of his robes, the tiny, ugly, featherless Fawkes, whom he placed gently on the tray of soft ashes beneath the golden post where the full-grown Fawkes usually stood.

I watch Dumbledore turn away from Fawkes and turn toward me with his wand drawn, yet not raised. To an untrained eye it would appear as if Dumbledore couldn't be more relaxed, but I can tell that he is prepared to strike at a moment's notice.

"Who am I speaking to, Harry Potter or Tom Riddle?" he asks me with eyes as cold as ice.

That's actually a good question, one I'm not sure I am able to answer.

"A little of both I suppose, but let's just call me Harry to keep things simple." I say as I wipe some imaginary dust from my shoulder. I notice he is still poised to fight so I slowly pull out my wand a raise it above my head and say "I swear on my life and magic that I am more Harry Potter than Tom Riddle and that I have no desire to be a senseless murderer like him." A small wisp of white light leaks out of my wand and wraps itself around my wrist before vanishing, signifying that the oath has taken hold. "So how did you know?" I ask after Dumbledore finally relaxes and takes his seat at his desk.

"You mean besides your success in separating Voldemort's body and his arm?"

"I was aiming for his throat, and that one piece of advanced magic could easily be brushed off as something I learned while teaching the DA."

Dumbledore waves his wand and conjures a small mirror, which he then slides across his desk to me. I pick up the mirror and looking back at me is, instead of my two green eyes, one green eye and one red.

"Well that was unexpected." I say with a frown on my face, although I have to admit that it looks kind of cool.

We sit in silence after that for what seemed like hours, although it was only a couple minutes. It seems like neither one of us really knows where to start.

"So, what's the other half of that damned prophecy?" I ask with a grin on my face.

He grimaces, as if even thinking of the prophecy causes him actual pain.

"So, you know everything that Voldemort does?" he cautiously asks me.

"Up to that night I do."

Dumbledore got to his feet and walked past me to the black cabinet that stood beside Fawkes's perch. He bent down, slid back a catch and took from inside it the shallow stone basin, carved with runes around the edges, in which, not long ago, I had seen my father tormenting Snape. Dumbledore walked back to the desk, placed the Pensieve upon it, and raised his wand to his own temple. From it, he withdrew silvery, gossamer-fine strands of thought clinging to the wand and deposited them into the basin. He sat back down behind his desk and watched his thoughts swirl and drift inside the Pensieve for a moment. Then, with a sigh, he raised his wand and prodded the silvery substance with its tip.

A figure rose out of it, draped in shawls, her eyes magnified to enormous size behind her glasses, and she revolved slowly; her feet in the basin. But when Sibyll Trelawney spoke, it was not in her usual ethereal, mystic voice, but in the harsh, hoarse tones Harry had heard her use once before:

"_The one with the power to vanquish the - Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" _

The slowly revolving Professor Trelawney sank back into the silver mass below and vanished.

"Well that was less mind boggling than I had imagined. Although I wouldn't mind knowing what this "power the Dark Lord knows not" is..."

"There is a room in the Department of Mysteries," interrupted Dumbledore, "that is kept locked at all times. It contains a force that is at once more wonderful and more terrible than death, than human intelligence, than the forces of nature. It is also, perhaps, the most mysterious of the many subjects for study that reside there. It is the power held within that room that you possess in such quantities and which Voldemort has not at all. That power took you to save Sirius tonight. Love, Harry; it's you ability to love that grants you a power Voldemort can't even begin to understand."

"While your right when you say that love is a powerful and that Voldemort has no knowledge concerning it, I seriously doubt that is the "power the Dark Lord knows not". But I'm not going to claim to be all-knowing, so let's assume this power will reveal itself when the time is right."

Dumbledore sighs as if my not believing I have some power of "love" is a great burden.

"Tell me Sir, so you know what a Horcrux is?" I ask after a few moments of silence.

"A Horcrux..." he starts with a look of shock on his face. " I have suspected for while now, but to think that he actually went through with it and made one."

"Seven" I simply state.

"Oh my goodness, how low have you actually sunken Tom?" he ask with a slightly glazed look toward the far wall. Within seconds he snaps back to focus and fixes me with an intense stare. "Do you know where and what they are, Harry?"

"His diary I destroyed in my second year, the Gaunt Family Ring, a locket once belonging to Salazar Slytherin, a goblet once belonging to Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, his familiar Nagini, and me, although the last one was unintentional and has been absorbed by my own soul. And yes, I know where they are all located."

"Good, we will go out on Friday and hunt these abominations down. Unfortunately I will be unavailable before then; the political uproar that's bound to happen is going to have me tied up for a few days."

Dumbledore quickly grows somber yet again.

"Harry, about Sirius-."

I hold up my hand to stop Dumbledore and then I rub my eyes in frustration.

"I know, Sir, you don't have to say anything, just please let me deal with this myself." I hope I manage to convince him to drop the subject, I would rather he not find out about my actual lack of emotion on the subject.

I can tell Dumbledore wants to say more but then decides to let it go.

"Very well, we can continue our discussion after you have a couple days rest; you surely deserve it after what you went through."

I nod at him and, recognizing a dismissal when I hear one, head for the door. As I place my hand on the knob Dumbledore speaks up once again.

"Oh Harry, you will be pleased to hear that none of your fellow students are going to suffer lasting damage from the night's events. They should be as good as new within a day or two."

I give him a small smile and reply "Thank you, Sir." and I step out of his office.

* * *

As I walk through the castle's halls my mind is working in overdrive. Plans are being thought up and hundreds of ideas are floating around my head. My first priority will be doing nine rituals to close the gap, so to speak, between Voldemort's power and my own.

While many people have assumed that Voldemort has done hundreds of rituals for much of his power, I know that in actuality he has only done seventeen, not counting the rituals he did when creating his Horcruxes. Out of those seventeen, most of his power comes from nine exceptionally powerful rituals.

Of those nine one changes your age to twenty five and permanently freezes it at that age, one causes your body to be in perfect, naturally possible, health and fitness, and another will cause you to no longer require sleep and cause your strength, speed, reflexes, and durability to increase exponentially. One ritual allows you to see in the dark and to be able to see through many charms and spells. One gives an unnatural affinity for wandless magic. Another gives you the healing and regenerative powers of a vampire. One ritual actually causes an approximate increase in your magical core between forty and sixty percent. Another ritual gives you an instinctual amount of control over your own magic, something that normally takes decades to develop naturally. And the last and final ritual is the most powerful of them all.

The last ritual is one Voldemort found that was created by Merlin himself. The scrolls Voldemort found containing the ritual said that its purpose was to "help the children of the Alterans realize their true potential". While it wasn't said what the ritual actually did or who the Alterans were, Voldemort decided to go through with the ritual, knowing that he had his Horcruxes in case something went wrong. The effects of the ritual were awe inspiring, not for the boost in magical power it gave, which was actually about a ten percent boost, but for the effect it had on the mind. This ritual caused Voldemort's mind to go from using approximately sixteen percent to anywhere between seventy to ninety percent.

In my wanderings though the castle I have made my way to the entrance of the Room of Requirement. After walking back and forth three times, with what I require firmly in my mind, a door appears that I quickly walk inside of. Inside of the room is large and empty except for the nine ritual circles, connected in ways to allow the use of them all at one time, already inscribed in the floor.

The Room of Requirement is truly an awe inspiring piece of magic, to create something as complicated as this room is something even I, with all of Voldemort's knowledge, currently have no hope of recreating. Voldemort had no clue what this place was truly capable of when he found it in his days at Hogwarts.

As I make my way across the floor, after stripping off my clothes and anything else on my person, to the center of the ritual circles. I can't help but admire the many runes inscribed below my feet. The Ancient Runes are actually a language of their own that many magicals use to help direct their magic, because magic is in all actuality controlled by intent, the words and wand movements are just used to help guide your mind on what it's wanting. In wizarding legend, Ancient Runes were said to be the language of Merlin and the people of the Lost City, Atlantis. While the spoken form has been lost over the centuries, the written form has managed to survive and is still used today.

Now I stand in the center of the ritual circles preparing myself for what is to come. After a large deep breath, I push my magic out through the bottom of my feet and into the ritual circles. One by one every rune inscribed lights up in a blinding white light. My magic has fused with the ritual circles and no more conscious effort is required on my part, my magic and my subconscious mind will now finish guiding the ritual.

I'm not sure how long I have been standing here in this same spot, but a tingling has started to form in my chest and is slowly working its way through the rest of my body. This tingling continues for what could be minutes or hours with no change. It's rather odd, I expected there to be at least a little pain by now...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." I scream in a never ending torment. It feels as if the inside of my body has been set on fire.

Somewhere in my mind I realize that I have fallen to the ground and my screams of pain have yet to stop. I can feel my consciousness starting to slip away and the last thing I can think is that maybe it wasn't the greatest idea to do all nine rituals at once.

* * *

My eyes slowly flutter to find a small brown creature crying his heart out on my leg.

"Dobby, what are you doing?" I ask the little house elf.

At the sound of my voice Dobby jumps up from my leg only to tackle me around the neck.

Awkwardly, I begin to slowly pat the elf's back.

"Umm is everything alright Dobby?" I cautiously ask.

My words just cause him to start crying even harder and squeezing me tighter.

"The great Harry Potter is alive; when Dobby could not wake the sleeping Harry Potter he feared the worst." Dobby manages to blubber out only to go back to crying.

"I didn't mean to worry you Dobby; I was just very tired last night." I say trying to get him unwrapped from my neck. "Do you think you could get off me Dobby? I need to get dressed."

"Of course Harry Potter Sir." He says after letting go and drying up his tears, although he seems to be unable to stop his sniffling.

"Dobby, could you please get me a fresh set of clothes before you go back to work?"

He gives an over energetic nod of his head and pops away. I suppose that's one way to get rid of annoying house elves, just give them a job to do.

I make my way over to the mirror, that the Room has graciously provided me, and check out the changes to my person. The person staring back at me is tall, easily a good six foot. My body is fit as well; I am able to flex muscles that, before my fusion with the Horcrux, I didn't even know existed.

As I twist around, the room causes a wooden dummy to appear across the room. Slowly I raise my open hand toward the dummy and the crush my hand into a fist, which causes the dummy to blast apart in hundreds of pieces. With my now perfect eye sight I watch each piece fly through the air and, with my now incredible brain power, I am able to tell each piece's speed, size, shape, mass, angle of flight, where it will land on the ground, and almost everything else you would want to know about it.

I conjure a knife in my and without a second's hesitation swipe it across my forearm. I grin when the knife doesn't even leave a scratch. After casting a sharpening spell on the knife, I raise it above my head and slam it through my hand, which manages to go all the way through. Slowly I pull the knife out of my hand and watch as the bones, veins, and skin rapidly heals over until not even a scar is left.

I put on the clothes and robe that Dobby "popped" into the room, and then, after summoning my wand to my hand, I light the clothes, that I had been wearing the day before, on fire.

_"Tempus" _I silently cast.

Out of my wand a white mist slowly forms _6:45 AM_.

With still fifteen minutes until breakfast is served in the great hall I decide now is as good a time as any to begin destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes.

I step outside of the Room of Requirement, and after walking back and forth in front of it, I once again enter the room. This time the room, instead of being practically empty, is filled to the brim with junk lost by students for generations. With little to no hurry, I slowly make my way through the room, even stopping to pocket a copy of the book _Darkness: Life in the Shadows_, which is a rare dark arts book from the Sixteenth Century.

I stare up at Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, which is sitting innocently on top of a large wooden cabinet. I reach up and gently grasp it before laying it on the floor. Raising my wand, I point it toward the Diadem and say "_Animus Intereo_". A sickly green light, not unlike the _Killing Curse_, shoots from my wand and strikes the Horcrux. For a moment it seems as if nothing is going to happen, but then a black mist rises up and gives one final scream before it is wiped from existence.

I snatch up the diadem and stride out of the Room of Requirement. It is still early enough that most students have yet to awake, so I manage to get to the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office without any interruptions. Before I can send a Patronus up to Dumbledore asking he let me in, the gargoyle hops out of the way revealing the staircase to me.

"Come in Harry." Dumbledore says when I get up the stairs and am standing outside his door.

I stride in and quickly take a seat in front of his desk. I watched Dumbledore as he took in my new appearance; he sighs but doesn't voice his thoughts on it. He probably knows he doesn't have a right to criticize my use of rituals, I'm pretty sure he dabbled with them in his youth as well.

"How can I help you, Harry?"

Instead of giving him a reply a reach inside of my robe and pull out the diadem, which I then toss onto his desk. Dumbledore's eyes widen and he cautiously leans forward.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"If you think it's Ravenclaw's Diadem and what used to be one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, then yes. I thought it would be good to have it on display here after Voldemort is gone for good."

He is fiddling with it now and an excited gleam has appeared in his eyes. After he casts dozens of spells on it he slowly lifts it up and places it on his head. A disappointed look appears on his face when nothing happens.

"I suppose whatever enchantments were originally on here have waned over the centuries." he says sadly.

"Lower your _Occulemency Shields_, Sir." I say with a small grin.

"This is amazing; the diadem provides the wearer with the benefits of _Occulemency_, without actually knowing the art."

"Yes Sir, it's also a good way to cure a hangover."

"Ah, if only I had this in my youth, it would have saved me many mornings from taking that rather unpleasant Hangover Potion."

"Professor, there are some things I need to take care of in Diagon Alley and I was hoping to get your permission to leave the school for the day."

He stares at me and I can't help but feel as if he is reading my mind, even though I know he isn't with my _Occulemency Shields_.

"Very well, Harry, you may use my fireplace."

"Thank you, Sir." I say as I make my way over to the fireplace. I grab a handful of Floo Powder, which I then toss into the flames with a spoken "Diagon Alley". I step into the green flames and I'm whisked away through the Floo Network.

* * *

**Authors Note: So what do you guys think? Is it a better start than the original version?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a little of the plot.**

**This story is inspired by the stories Stargate: Galactic Imperium, Lightning Fervor, and Empress in the Shadows.**

**Here is the second chapter of the new and improved "A Goa'uld's Life". Let me know how you like it!**

* * *

**A Goa'uld's Life**

**Chapter 2**

I gracefully step out of the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. Before anyone has time to recognize me I cast an overpowered _Notice-Me-Not_. I work my way through the pub to a back room, the one containing the entrance to Diagon Alley. With a tap of my wand, on one of the bricks, the wall sinks back before unfolding itself to reveal the alley. I quickly stride up the rather empty alley, except for those few early bird shoppers, until I arrive upon a large marble building with the sign saying "Gringotts".

I walk inside the building, after canceling my _Notice-Me-Not_, and make my way to one of the tellers.

"I would like to visit my trust vault please, and I was wondering if there is a Potter Family Vault?" I say as I place my key on the counter, with the friendliest smile I can muster on my face.

"The Potter Family Vault ran dry centuries ago, the only thing we have listed in your possession is your trust vault, which still contains a significant amount of gold, a property for a home in Godric's Hollow, and an empty lot somewhere in Wales where Potter Manor once stood, before it was burned down during the last war." The teller tells me after pulling some files from a desk drawer.

I frown at this; Voldemort had always assumed the Potter Family was extremely wealthy when it came to money.

"Snarlface!" The goblin teller yells to another, smaller goblin, that I would assume is considered repulsive even by goblin standards. "Take Mr. Potter to his trust vault."

The little goblin runs up to me, grabs my sleeve, and actually starts to walk me towards the carts. As he gently pushes me into my seat, I'm starting to think this goblin may have some kind of mental disorder. When he grabs the lever on the cart, I can't help but wonder how safe it is to have him at the controls.

He pulls the lever.

The cart shoots of faster than I even knew they could go. Faster and faster we go through loops and turns, with the little goblin giggling to himself the whole way. We eventually make it to my vault in record time.

"Kay pleases." The little goblin says with his hand outstretched towards me.

The fact that they gave me a retarded goblin is all I can think about as I hand him my key. The little guy makes his way to the vault, and after numerous fumbling attempts, manages to cause the vault door to swing wide open.

I conjure a trunk, at the front of the vault, and cast on it an _Undetectable Extension Charm_, which causes a container's capacity to be increased without changing the object's external appearance. With a swipe of my wand the gold inside my vault rushes out and flows into the trunk.

"Alright, I'm ready to go back up now." I say to the little goblin.

He giggles in response.

* * *

Arriving back on the surface, after a cart ride as frightening as the way down, I find myself making my way down a hall to the goblin in charge of the Lestrange Account.

"Enter" I hear after I knock on the door.

"You do not have an appointment, Wizard." The goblin, whose nameplate says SpikeTail, speaks out.

I reach inside my robe and toss a small brown sack onto the goblin's desk.

"That bag is expanded on the inside and contains seven million galleons." My words have the desired effort and I can see the greedy glint appear in his eyes.

"And what do you require in return?" He asks without ever taking his eyes off the bag.

"A single item located inside the Lestrange Vault."

"Wizard, do you realize-" He looks at the bag and licks his lips before continuing, "what would be done to me if it was found out I did something so dishonorable?"

"Yes I do, which is why I already have a contract ready to be signed that will insure that we never speak of this again."

"Let me see the contract."

I hand him the contract and, as he reads it, I can tell that I have won him over. Goblins may be dishonest little bastards, but that just works in my favor.

Nodding, SpikeTail signs the contract before passing it to me, which I then sign as well.

"Now human, what is this item that is worth so much to you?"

"It's a small golden cup with two finely-wrought handles with a badger engraved on the side and a few jewels."

"Very well, wait here and speak to no one, I shall return within the hour." With that SpikeTail hurries out of the room leaving me alone.

This is the first time, since I fused with the Horcrux, that I've actually had time to stop and think about what happened to me, and how I have been changed because of it.

While I know that "technically" I'm more Harry Potter than Tom Riddle, I feel like Tom Riddle has had a larger effect on my personality. I guess that is to be expected though, I do have over half a century of memories as Tom Riddle compared to the fifteen of Harry Potter. Thankfully I seem to be lacking the insanity that has plagued Tom because of his creation of his Horcruxes.

I want power, that much is completely clear to me. Not all of my new found desire for power comes from Tom Riddle though; some of it comes from Harry Potter's lack of control through his life.

I want to rule as well, although I suppose that plays hand in hand with my desire for power. I want to see people bow down before me and worship the ground I walk on. I want people to cheer my name in utter devotion when they see me passing by.

But, if someone ever stands in the way of one of my goals I know that I won't hesitate to destroy them, and that honestly scares me. If I felt it necessary, I would crush the life out of someone with my bare hands and not blink an eye.

The slamming of the office door startles me from my thoughts. I turn towards SpikeTail to see him carrying a small metal case, which he places in front of me. Cautiously, I open the case to come face to face with Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, another one of Voldemort's Horcruxes.

"Yes-" I shut the case, "this is it."

"Now get out of my office, Wizard, and may I never see your face again."

I nod at the goblin, grab the case, and make my way out of Gringotts.

* * *

"Daily Prophet here, get your Daily Prophet. You-Know-Who returns only to be sent packing by Harry Potter." A man, wearing a tall feathered hat, yells out, as I'm walking down the alley; I'm on my way to the alley's _apparation_ point.

With my curiosity now peaked, I make my way over to the stand selling the Daily Prophet. I absently minded pay and pick up a copy.

There on the front cover is a picture of me waving my wand and conjuring the spike that rips off Voldemort's arm before he _dissaparates_.

_**You-Know-Who: No match for the Boy-Who-Lived**_

_Yesterday evening You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters, one of which was his right-hand-man Sirius Black, broke into the Department of Mysteries, located deep within the Ministry of Magic, for reasons still unknown. Harry Potter, accompanied by five fellow classmates, lead the charge against You-Know-Who. After a fierce battle, which cost millions of galleons worth of damage to the ministry, the Death Eaters were apprehended and a face off occurred with Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter taking on You-Know-Who. Amazingly the Daily Prophet's brave reporters managed to get a picture of the ending of the battle where Harry Potter, using an advanced piece of magic, manages to deal You-Know-Who a major blow. While we are now faced with the return of the Dark Lord at least we can rest easy knowing that we have people like Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore willing to stand up for us._

_The Minister of Magic, Corneillius Fudge, praised Harry Potter for a "job well done" in an interview which can be found on page 4._

_For information of captured Death Eaters see page 7._

_Turn to page 6 for a brief overview of You-Know-Who and his followers._

I grimace as I set down the paper; this article is really going to piss Voldemort off when he reads it. At least the author had the sense to not have their name placed on the article, although I doubt that will stop Voldemort if he wants them dead.

With one last glance at the paper, I make my way to the alley's _apparation_ point, where I disappear with a small "pop".

* * *

I reappear outside a decrepit looking home on the outskirts of Little Hangleton. Quickly I make my way to the front door and hiss out "_open_". The door swings open and the wards surround the house part to let me in.

I'm really grateful Voldemort had a habit of tying his wards with Parseltongue, although it wouldn't have been a bad idea if not for the fluke that made me a Parseltongue.

I stroll into the kitchen and, with a flick of my wand, send the kitchen table sliding out of the way. With another hissed "_open_" a section of the floor dissolves revealing a hidden compartment.

Inside the compartment lay a shrunken chest which should contain approximately five hundred thousand galleons, a Time Turner, which I place around my neck as I never know when it may come in handy, and another one of Voldemort's Horcruxes.

This Horcrux is a small gold ring inset with a black stone engraved with the Peverell coat of arms. The most interesting thing about this ring though is not the fact that it's a Horcrux, but the fact that the stone inside the ring is the legendary Stone of Resurrection from Wizarding myth.

According to Voldemort's memories he discovered what the ring truly was during his sixth year at Hogwarts. However it turned out the ring wasn't exactly what the legends said it was. It turns out the ring only created a shade, so to speak, of the dead, and that it does not actually bring them back from the other side. It would use your memories of a person as a guide to create a very good imitation of a dead loved one.

I place the ring and the cup, which I got from Gringotts, on the floor.

"_Animus Intereo_" I incant, and then watch the black mist, that are pieces of Voldemort's soul, leave the objects and disappear.

"Only two more to go." I say before I _apparate_ to my next destination with a "pop".

* * *

I appear on the top of a cliff overlooking the sea. With another small "pop" I reappear at the bottom of the cliff facing a dark cave. I make my way in through the cave until I come upon what appears to be a dead end.

"_Lashio_" I cast a cutting curse upon my palm, which I then smear along the wall of the cave before the wound heals.

With a groan that would send chills down the bravest of souls, the wall parts open to reveal a deep dark lake. With a twitch of my wand, a boat emerges from the depths of the lake. I step inside of the boat, which looks as if it could fall apart at any moment, and it begins its trip to a small island in the center of the lake. It's an eerie quiet that exist in this cavern; this quiet could cause more fear in a man than any noises that could be heard.

Once the boat reaches the island, I walk up to the basin filled with a sickly green potion. I conjure up a horse and command it to drink the potion, which it quickly does. Once the potion is gone, I reach inside the basin to retrieve the locket that was revealed, only pausing to banish the horse before it disturbs the lake and the inferi that reside in its depths.

"Well this is unexpected." I say as I gaze at a locket that isn't the one Voldemort placed here so many years ago.

As I climb back inside the boat, which begins moving back to the entrance of the cavern, I open up the locket to find a note inside.

_"To the Dark Lord_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B."_

R.A.B. must be Regulus Black, a Death Eater that had mysteriously gone missing during the first war. This complicates things, now I have no idea if Regulus managed to destroy the Horcrux or if he had just hidden it away.

As my mind is on this track of thinking, a memory floats to the front of my consciousness. The memory is one of a locket, inside a glass case, in number 12 Grimmauld place's drawing room. I remember the locket being thrown in the rubbish pile to be thrown away.

The only chance I have now of finding the locket is the hope that the locket is one of the items Kreacher managed to salvage before being thrown out.

The boat has now made it to the other side of the lake and I hurry through the cave until I arrive back at the entrance. With a "pop" and a twirl I _dissaparate_.

* * *

I arrive on the steps of Grimmauld Place. I step inside and look around; the house seems to be empty. Dumbledore must have decided to not use the place until Sirius's will is read and we see who inherits it.

"_Animus ostendo sum_" I incant and watch as two blue glowing lights appear. The spell that I used causes everything that has a soul, within fifty yards of the caster, to glow a blue color. One of the lights surrounds me and the other shoots into the kitchen and inside the cupboard.

I open up the cupboard and there, lying innocently upon piles of junk, lay Salazar Slytherin's Locket.

"_Animus Intereo_" and another of Voldemort's Horcruxes is destroyed. Now the only one left to destroy is Nagini and Voldemort will be mortal once again.

I make my way to the fireplace and, after throwing some Floo Powder inside, yell out "Hogwarts Headmaster's Office" and then enter the flames.

* * *

"Did you have a good trip Harry?" Dumbledore asks me as I step into his office.

"I managed to get a lot done today." I say as I dump what used to be Voldemort's Horcruxes on his desk. "Nagini is the only one left."

He gives me a disapproving frown and peers over the top of his half-moon glasses

"Harry, I was under the impression that you were going to wait for my assistance in retrieving Tom's Horcruxes. What if you were injured?"

"I know Voldemort's defenses just as good as he does, I was confident in my ability to get them myself."

"Either way, please do not go alone from now on."

"Have you seen today's Daily Prophet yet, Sir?" I ask before he can start lecturing me on rash decisions.

"Yes I have actually; it seems you are once again a hero to the masses." Dumbledore says with a twinkle in his eye.

"Maybe, but if I know Voldemort, and I'm pretty sure I do, he is going to lead an attack soon because of that article. If there is one thing he hates it's being humiliated and he will want to make a statement that he isn't to be messed with."

"I thought as much myself, which is why I have had the Order ready to head out on a moment's notice. If Voldemort attacks tonight then we will be ready to head him off." He seems to notice the look in my eyes. "I'm sorry, Harry, but you cannot be allowed to join any fights against Tom, at least not while he still has any Horcruxes remaining."

"I can handle my own, Professor."

He looks at me for several moments before he stands up and, motioning me to follow him, we exit his office.

"Sir, where are we going?" I ask as we walk along the halls.

"You said you could handle your own, Harry; now let's see you prove it." Dumbledore replies as we arrive outside of the Room of Requirement.

Once inside I am faced with nothing but a huge empty room. I quickly make my way over to one side of the room as Dumbledore goes to the other.

"First unable to continue loses."

That is the only warning I get before wave of flame is flowing, from Dumbledore's wand, straight for me. With a grimace, I hold my wand out from me and twirl around, which cause the flames to circle around me and head right back towards Dumbledore. A slash of my wand has lightning shooting forward as well. Dumbledore, with a twirl of his wand, conjures a stone werewolf that charges straight through the flames. Another twirl creates a lightning rod that attracts the bolts of lightning.

"Surely you can do better than that Harry?" He says with a small grin on his face.

I slam my _Occulemency_ shields on full force to keep my frustration in check; I know he is only trying to get a rise out of me.

Instead of giving him a reply, a pale light shoots out of my wand and strikes his conjured werewolf, which then crumbles to the ground. A wave of my wand has three spells closing in on me to smack into the wall to my right.

"Is that all you got old man?"

The grin on my faces disappears when I feel chains wrap around me and pull me to the ground. A snap of my finger causes the chains to dissolve and I barely manage to dodge the stunning spell coming my way. I punch my fist forward and a pure kinetic blast shoots toward Dumbledore, who is forced to conjure a shield that shudders upon impact. Before I can get another spell launched a monkey of all things jumps on my back and starts pull my hair.

"What the hell" I scream out as I try to get a hold of the infernal creature. I manage to grab hold of the monkey's tail and throw it into the wall. As I turn back around a gust of wind picks me up and throws me into the wall right next to the monkey. With a large "crack" my leg, which was broken from the impact, repairs itself and spikes of ice are launched towards my opponent. With a gracefulness that a man Dumbledore's age shouldn't possess he masterfully maneuvers out of the way of each spike.

A _Bombarda_ spell strikes me in the chest and I'm flipping over backwards onto the ground.

Now I'm hearing a strange whirling noise and, when I look down at my chest, I see the broken pieces of the time turner glowing and making louder noises by the second. How could I have been so stupid; I was so excited to test my skills against Dumbledore that I forgot all about the Time Turner I had wrapped around my neck.

"Fu-" Is all I manage to get out before I'm consumed by a mass of swirling colors.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter was mostly a filler chapter and the next chapter will feature a Goa'uld Harry and the story will really start.**

**I know a lot of you don't like that Dumbledore pretty much kicked Harry's ass but I'm trying to keep this as cannon as possible and in the books Dumbledore could easily go toe to toe against Voldemort. Harry is actually still a bit weaker then Voldemort so it's only logical he can't beat Dumbledore.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a little of the plot.**

**This story is inspired by the stories Stargate: Galactic Imperium, Lightning Fervor, and Empress in the Shadows.**

**Here is the third chapter of the new and improved "A Goa'uld's Life". Let me know how you like it!  
**

******I have finally gotten around to making a Twitter a few days ago so please follow me at RickyClevinger on Twitter  
**

* * *

**A Goa'uld's Life**

**Chapter 3  
**

With a flash of light I slam, hard, into the ground. My head is pounding and I manage to, shakily, make my way to my feet, only to notice people starting to gather around me.

A noise behind me catches my attention and I barely manage to duck before a blue blast of energy passes over my head.

"Kree." Is yelled to me when I turn to face my attacker, who is a tall black male with iron armor covering his legs and shoulders and a black tattoo, in the shape of the Eye of Ra, on his forehead. There is some kind of pouch in the middle of his stomach, so I'm assuming this man isn't entirely human. In his hand is some type of weapon in the shape of a snake ready to strike.

When I don't react to whatever "Kree" means, my attacker launches another blast of energy, towards me, from his weapon. I gracefully sidestep the blast and fling my hand out with the intention of blasting him off his feet.

"Ahhhhhhh." I scream in pain as I try to use my magic. I quickly feel out my magic and discover it is rather damaged, from the magic that brought me to wherever the hell I am. It will be days before my magical core is properly healed.

Another blast of blue light sores towards me and I hastily jump out of the way, cutting my hand on a jagged rock in the process; my cut doesn't start to heal itself over either. It seems that with the damage to my core a lot of the effects of my rituals are null, although I can tell that my intelligence gained from Merlin's ritual hasn't been affected.

With a burst of speed I charge towards my attacker, with the jagged rock I cut myself with in my hand. Another blast of energy streaks my way, but I duck under it and then jab the rock through the bottom of my attacker's throat.

I'm breathing heavily when it is over and, before I have a chance to flee, a snake-like creature burst out of my attacker's pouch and burrows inside my neck. I can feel the creature as it wraps around my spinal cord and, when it attaches itself to my brain stem, I can feel its thoughts drifting across my mind. This creature is trying to overtake me, but it obviously doesn't know who it's dealing with. If there was one thing that Voldemort knew, it was control of one's own mind. With a snarl of anger, I slam up my _Occulemency_ shields and I start a counter attack against the creature. I force my way into the beings mind and I start destroying everything I can. I rip and shred until there is nothing left of the creature's consciousness and its body becomes nothing more than an extra organ in my body, although I will have an unnatural amount of control of this organ.

Knowledge starts to flow through my mind. All of the Goa'uld's, which is the name of the creature's species, genetic knowledge flows into my brain. Thoughts and ideas I have never even considered before are being created.

My body starts to strengthen itself and while nowhere near as strong as it will be when my magic heals, it is still a significant increase. The cut on my hand has also started the process of healing itself.

I stand up from where I had fallen to the ground and, after picking up what I now know to be called a Zat'ni'katel, I shoot the jaffa that attacked me three times, which causes his body to disintegrate.

I look at the people that have converged around me and I flash my eyes, which has them all bowing down before me.

"It's good to be a god" is what I think, as I gaze around me.

I begin walking towards the center of this town, where I know Ra, the Supreme System Lord of the Goa'uld, has a ring platform. I keep my eyes glowing and everyone I come across, human or jaffa, drops before me in a bow. I arrive at the ring platform and, after inputting a command, I'm being ringed up and on my way to Giza, Egypt.

I appear inside a small room full of jaffa guards, all of which are pointing their staff weapons at me.

"Kree." I yell out as I flash my eyes, "I must speak with Ra immediately."

The jaffa, except for the one who seems to be in charge, lower their weapons and bow.

"And what business do you have with my God?" The jaffa in charge asks.

"Nothing that concerns you, jaffa; now take me to Ra immediately."

The jaffa considers my demand for a moment before he nods and motions me to follow him. Of course I don't actually plan on going to see Ra, he would kill me once he finds out that my symbiote is a spawn of him and his queen Hathor. Ra doesn't allow symbiotes, of his spawn, to be implanted because he fears that they would use their genetic knowledge, of his empire's workings, to his disadvantage.

I have been following the jaffa for a few moments and I figure now is the time to split from him. Before the jaffa has time to react I pull out my Zat'ni'katel and stun him. I only take enough time to steal the fallen jaffa's staff weapon before I take off sprinting though the halls.

If my knowledge is correct then Ra's emergency Tel'tak, which is a Goa'uld cargo ship, should be in a room right around the corner ahead of me. I turn the corner and, before the jaffa standing guard reacts, I twirl the staff around me and smash it into his head, which causes him to crumble to the ground in a heap. I rush inside the room, after inputting the password to open the sealed door, and make my way inside of the Tel'tak. A quick command causes the ceiling above to open up and I am ready to go. I bring the ship off the ground and blast through the ceiling; now I just have to get out of the planet's gravitational field so I can jump into hyperspace.

Hyperspace is such a tricky thing; if you open up a hyperspace window in a planet's gravitational field then you take the risk of your ship being ripped apart. There are technologies that can be installed in a ship that will allow them to jump into hyperspace while inside the gravitational field, but unfortunately the Tel'tak doesn't have even close to the power requirements to do so.

I've been in the sky only seconds before two Death Gliders are behind me and closing in fast. With a grimace I push the Tel'tak's engines to their max and try my best to outmaneuver the Death Gliders. A vibration through the ship tell me that I have been hit and the ship's heads up display shows that I have lost one of my engines. I know I now have no chance of out running them so I decide to mix it up a little bit. I slam on the breaks and the Death Gliders following me zip on past me before they realize what I had done. I angle the ship straight up and push my remaining engine to its limit. I only need about thirty seconds till I escape the planet's gravitational field and I can jump into hyperspace. I exit the planet's atmosphere only to be met with an Al'kesh, which is a Goa'uld close range bomber and support ship. I angle the Tel'tak straight for the fast approaching Al'kesh and, right before I crash, my ship jumps into hyperspace.

I allow myself to relax now that I out of harm's way; it wasn't as clean of a getaway that I was hoping for, but at least I am alive.

Now I can sit back and figure out what exactly happened.

By my best guess, with the knowledge at my disposal, the explosion sent me back in time to anywhere between eight-thousand to three-thousand B.C. This is why I was in such a hurry to get off of Earth, or Tau'ri as the Goa'uld call it; I don't want to cause any unintentional changes to the planet's timeline if I can help it. Besides, the Wizarding world didn't actually start to show up until after three-thousand B.C., so it would be rather difficult to find any magical society on Earth at the moment.

The fact that my symbiote is from a spawn of Ra and Hathor is fortunate. Ra is the current undisputable ruler of the Goa'uld and is actually quite a bit more technologically advanced compared to the other Goa'uld. Since Goa'uld genetically inherit the knowledge of their parents, I now know everything known by Ra and Hathor when my symbiote was born.

The advantages of my symbiote don't stop at just the genetic knowledge of the Goa'uld though. Physically I am stronger, faster, tougher, and have an improved healing ability. When my magic finishes healing itself then I figure I will be one hard man to kill.

The possibilities that I'm now presented with are astounding as well. Never before had I thought that I would be flying through space on my way to an alien planet, but now here I am doing just the thing.

I wanted power and now I'm presented with a way to get more than I had thought possible. While before my greatest ambition may have been conquering the world now I have an entire galaxy at my fingertips, which is full of beings that think of the Goa'uld, which I technically now am, as gods.

A yawn manages to escape from my mouth; I didn't realize how tired I was. I quickly do a check on my ship's systems and, after seeing everything is working as it should, I allow my head to fall back and my eyes to close.

* * *

A loud beeping brings me back to the conscious world. I stand up from the floor, where I must have fallen while I was asleep, and I feel stronger than ever before. A quick check on my magic finds it fully healed, and maybe a little bit stronger than before; my magic is coursing through my body and feels almost as if it is singing as it mixes with the Naquadah that is now in my bloodstream. I sit down in the pilot's chair and check the ship's computer. It seems I have managed to sleep for over three days and it will be only one more minute until the ship arrives at my destination and drops out of hyperspace.

When the ship drops out of hyperspace, a large orange planet appears into my view. This is the closest planet to Earth, with a Stargate on it, that Ra doesn't currently have forces stationed on.

I bring the ship down to the planet and land it next to the Stargate. I get out of the ship and make my way to the Stargate's dialing device and I now have to make a decision. I need a base of operations, and the simplest way to get one will be to take out a minor Goa'uld and take over his territory. I can't do this with a System Lord because, even if I succeed in killing one, then I will lose most of their territory anyways to other Goa'uld that will take advantage of the situation. So it will be best to take out a weak Goa'uld, preferable one that has only a single planet; I wouldn't want to take on more than I can chew so to speak.

There are three Goa'uld that I know the locations of, which match what I am looking for. Cuaxolotl, who controls a highly industrialized planet in the center of Cronus' territory; Yowa, an underling of Yu, that controls a planet inside a Solar System rich in resources,; and Mach, a Goa'uld that has recently taken control of a planet, on the edge of the galaxy, by using the Stargate.

In the end I decide that Mach's planet is the best choice. The fact that the planet is situated at the edge of the galaxy, and far away from the other Goa'uld's territories, offers its own form of protection. While Mach's planet is actually the least valuable it will hopefully be a good start to my future empire.

I input the coordinates, for Mach's planet, and the Stargate engages with a loud "whoosh".

"_Proiectura Viator._" I cast, and white light shoots through the Stargate. The spell I cast is a type of projection spell that will allow me to see what's on the other side of the Stargate; I wouldn't want to run into a force field on the other side.

I make my way up to the Stargate and, after I see that the other side is clear except for a handful of guards, I step through the event horizon. Before the jaffa guards begin firing upon me, I thrust my palm outward, which causes three "_Stupefy_" spells to fly forward and stun the guards.

Now that I don't have the threat of an immediate attack, I look around and take in my surroundings. I am on top of a small grassy hill. To my right I can see what appears to be a small village, which has a tiny palace on behind it. There is a small stone path in front of me that heads off in the direction of the village.

I spin around on the hill and disappear with a small "pop".

"Shit." I yell out when I appear over thirty feet above my intended target.

I cast a _Descending Charm_, which allows me to gently float to the ground. Alright, no _apparating_ until I figure out exactly what the hell just happened to mess me up so bad; "At least I'm in the area that I intended" is what I think as I gaze at the palace wall next to me.

With a grin on my face, I bend my knees and launch myself the fifteen feet over the palace's wall, and, with an inhuman grace, I land on the other side.

"_Bombarda._" I yell out, and a hole is blasted out in the side of the palace. I charge through the hole and grab a jaffa, which had come around the corner to investigate the blast, who I proceed to throw into a wall, where he is knocked unconscious.

After another few _Bombarda__,_ I have arrived in front of two large golden doors, which are in the center of the palace. I wave my wand and the golden doors shatter into a thousand pieces, and a large room filled with a dozen guards and Mach, who is sitting on his throne.

"_Petrificus Totalus Universa._" I speak out.

I smile at Mach and his guards, as they find themselves unable to move. I start to walk toward Mach, all of his guards following me with their eyes, which is the only thing they can still control.

"Nothing personal, Mach." I say as I look at the being that has a sneer frozen on his face. "You see, I have need of your planet and, unfortunately, there isn't enough room on this little rock for the both of us."

I tilt Mach's head a little to the side and aim my wand.

"_Lashio._" The cutting curse flies from my wand and cuts clean through Mach's throat and symbiote; Mach's head falls from his shoulders.

I now turn around and look at the still frozen guards.

"_Finite Incantatem._" I cast, and the guards are unfrozen. Now that I have killed their "god", I can see that they are slightly confused on what to do.

"Kree." I yell out and flash my eyes.

It is only a moment before the jaffa make their decisions and fall to the floor in a bow. I reach down and pick up Mach's fallen head and throw it into the middle of the bowing jaffa.

"You are to take that and tell the humans, and your fellow jaffa, that they now have a new master to serve. Now Go!"

A jaffa grabs Mach's head and they all scramble out of the room as if the Fires of Hell themselves were after them.

I _Vanish_ Mach's body and sit down on the throne.

It really is good to be a god.

* * *

**Authors note: Ya it took like ten days for me to post this chapter, but I've been busy. **

**Went to an Eric Church concert last night but ended up getting rained out -_-.  
**

**I have finally gotten around to making a Twitter a few days ago so you can follow me at RickyClevinger on twitter.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a little of the plot.**

**This story is inspired by the stories Stargate: Galactic Imperium, Lightning Fervor, and Empress in the Shadows.**

**Here is the fourth chapter of the new and improved "A Goa'uld's Life". Let me know how you like it!  
**

******I have finally gotten around to making a Twitter a few days ago so please follow me at RickyClevinger on Twitter.  
**

******I changed the story's cover photo to a map of the current Milky Way in "A Goa'uld's Life".  
**

* * *

**A Goa'uld's Life**

**Chapter 4**

All around me are the mutilated bodies of hundreds of dead Goa'uld symbiotes. For the past few days I have been cooped up in this room while performing a multitude of experiments on the symbiotes. I am creating a serum that, when injected in a jaffa or human, will increase strength, speed, healing ability, immune system, and intelligence. It will also introduce Naquadah into the bloodstream, stop the aging process at twenty-five years of age, and remove a jaffa's reliance on a Goa'uld symbiote. I am also trying to implement the genetic knowledge of your average Goa'uld into the serum that will be accessible in stages throughout one's life, with only a minor amount being available until you reach a designated age. The best thing of all is that this serum will be hereditary, so any children born in my empire will not have to be administered the serum.

While this all sounds very complicated, the Goa'uld know an exceptional amount about genetics, for obvious reasons. Combining that knowledge with the study of the ritual effects of my body and my efforts to make this serum are made easy. In fact the only thing not finished with the serum is the implement of the genetic knowledge, but this will be finished soon as well.

Right at this moment, I have sliced a Goa'uld's brain from its body and hooked it up to a computer, which I am using to change what I wish for the brain to contain. I am removing the memories of the Goa'uld and leaving only the knowledge that is stored, also I am adding small pieces of information that, while separate would have little effect, when put together will cause a deep sense of loyalty to me, in an individual.

As I put the finishing touches on my serum, I know that this will make my efforts to create an empire much easier. I press a small crystal, which lights up, and the computer begins the process of synthesizing my serum; it will only be a couple minutes until enough is made so that the planet's entire population can be injected.

With a final grin at my accomplishment, I twirl around and disappear with a silent "pop".

I figured out the problem I was having when _apparating_. It turned out that this planet has a slightly lighter gravitational field than Earth, which my magic is used to, so it took a couple hours before my magic adjusted to the change. I am lucky that this planet didn't have a higher gravitational field or I may have ended up in the ground and my rise to power would have ended sooner than expected.

I reappear in what used to be Mach's throne room. Inside the room are two jaffa guards, who are sporting new symbols on their foreheads in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"You, jaffa." I yell out while pointing to one of the guards. "Bring Mora before me."

Mora was actually Mach's First Prime and, after I saw how capable he was, I decided to have him as my First Prime as well.

It doesn't take long for Mora to come striding into the throne room, where he bows down before me.

"How may I serve you, My Lord?" Mora asks me.

"Lord Hadrian." I say, but I can see my words have confused him so I clarify, "That is my name."

I would have much rather just stuck with being called Harry, but it just doesn't seem suited for a ruler. Hadrian on the other hand is much more dignified; it may sound odd to a jaffa but I am satisfied with it.

"Now tell me-" I begin, "-what progress has been made with the village?"

"Much has been accomplished, Lord Hadrian. The village has been more than doubled in size and all of the previous buildings have been given any needed repairs."

"And the humans, have they given any trouble."

"None, and when it was discovered that you had intentions to improve their living and health they became especially warm towards you."

"Very good, is there any other news worth my time?"

"Some My Lord, the Chappa'ai has had a shield placed around it, the Ha'tak and Al'kesh have all been recalled and placed in orbit of the planet, and mining operations have been started in the asteroid belt located in this solar system."

Nes'Rai, which means "Home Star" in Goa'uld, is what I have named this planet. It is located inside a solar system that also contains two barren planets, a gas giant, a magma covered planet, and an asteroid belt. In orbit of Nes'Rai is a moon that would be considered a tropical paradise.

"Very good, now I have something for you to do."

I wave my hand and a case containing hundreds of vials of my finished serum appears before us. The Goa'uld synthesizer is very effective; it is able to create the vials and have them filled with the amount I specified.

"You are to administer a vial of this to everyone on the planet, human and jaffa. Order them to then go home and go to sleep after they receive the serum; they will experience its effects after they wake up from what will most likely be the best sleep of their lives. Also tell the jaffa to not be alarmed when their symbiote dies and their pouch heals up, it is all part of the process."

I wave my hand toward Mora and he takes it as the dismissal that it is. He motions for a jaffa guard to help him carry the case and they make their way out of the room.

While my population is being "upgraded" so to speak, I feel that now is a good time to get some more ships, and cause Ra a little panic in the process. Currently the only war ships I control are three Ha'tak and a handful of Al'kesh.

I _apparate_ and appear on the hill where the Stargate is perched. The two jaffa guards spin towards me to attack but stop as soon as they see that it is me.

With a wave of my hand the shield surrounding the Stargate is disabled and the Dialing Device begins automatically dialing the coordinates for one of Ra's planets. The planet that is dialing is one of Ra's largest shipyards and is one of his closest planets to mine. The travel time from that planet to mine, with Ra's ships which have hyperdrives over twice as fast as the average Goa'uld, is approximately three week's time.

With a "whoosh" the Stargate engages and, after checking to make sure the other side isn't shielded, I silence my feet, turn invisible, and step through. When I arrive on the other side of the wormhole a staff weapon is pointing at my head. I quickly duck under the staff and make my way around the group of jaffa guarding the Stargate.

I am inside of a large metal room and the only exit is the ring transporters located in the corner, which is what I need anyways. I hurry over to the transporters and input the activation code that I know Ra uses for this facility. I grin when I am granted access and twelve signals are picked up in orbit of this planet. Picking a random signal, the ring transporters comes down around me, which alerts the jaffa in the room to my presence, and transports me up to my first target.

I reappear in the ring transporter room aboard a Ha'tak. I rush out of the room and sprint down the hall toward the Pel'tak, which is the command room of the ship. I enter the command room and three jaffa are currently at the ships controls.

"_Avada Kedavra_." I cry out in three burst. The killing curses strike the jaffa before they even realize they are under attack. I step over the body of a dead jaffa and access the ship's computer and create a link with the other ships around the planet. Normally I couldn't link up with the other ships so easily but, luckily, I know Ra's passcodes. With the connection to the other ships, I pull a crystal from my pocket, which I then insert into the ship's computer. I quickly run back down the hall to the ring transporters and make my way back down to the Stargate.

When I arrive back in the room housing the Stargate, staff blasts are fired my way. Knowing stealth is no longer an option I drop my invisibility and push forward with my hands. The push causes the attacking jaffa to slam back into a wall with a sickening crunch.

Right about now the crystal I inserted into the Ha'tak's computer should have released a computer virus that will vent the atmosphere of all the ships the Ha'tak was connected to. After the ships are vented and no life signs are detected on the scanner, then the ships will jump into hyperspace and make an automated trip to Nes'Rai, where they will take up orbit. The ships should arrive within three weeks' time.

I step up to the Stargate, after dialing Nes'Rai and sending a signal that will disable the shield, and step through the event horizon. Once on the other side I _apparate_ back to my chambers, which are located behind the throne room of the palace. A twitch of my fingers causes a holographic display to appear with all the information Mach had obtained about this region of space.

According to Mach's data there are three human worlds, a Goa'uld controlled world, and a world that contains a Furling outpost within a day's travel time of Nes'Rai. Two of the human worlds are exceptionally primitive but one is in its space age and has successfully placed colonies on its two moons, although it is still vastly inferior to the Goa'uld. The world under Goa'uld control has no ships protecting it and is controlled through use of the Stargate. The most worrisome is the Furling outpost.

The Furlings are a long standing ally of the Asgard, who the Goa'uld are at war with. While the Furlings are only slightly more advanced than the Goa'uld they are still vastly inferior to their allies, the Asgard.

Tomorrow I will have to begin dealing with those planets, but for now I must wait until my people have obtained the effects of my serum. But I have plenty of patience, so I sit down and begin meditating.

* * *

With a deep breath of air, my eyes flash open. I rise from where I was meditating and stretch my muscles.

I spin on my heel and _apparate_ to my throne room, where I find Mora waiting for me.

"Lord Hadrian, I request that you come outside, there is something you need to see."

Before, when I would look into Mora's eyes I could see the ignorance that was ingrained into all jaffas' minds, but now I see a clarity that he didn't possess before.

"Then lead the way."

We walk the short trip from the throne room to the palace entrance and what I found when I get outside is amazing. The humans and jaffa are all bowed down on one knee with their right arm over their chest and the left arm behind their back.

"All hail Lord Hadrian, a God in the truest sense of the word!" Mora yells out.

"All hail Lord Hadrian!"

"All hail Lord Hadrian!"

"All hail Lord Hadrian!"

As I stand here watching my subjects chant my name, I allow a smile to grace my face. It seems that the serum caused even more loyalty for me then I originally thought it would, not that I'm complaining of course.

I raise my hand in a silencing gesture and flash my eyes at the crowd.

"My people, it is a true honor to stand before you today. Today is day that will stand out in our history forever as the day that this empire begins. Know that centuries from now, when your children's children celebrate the beginning of this empire, that you were here when it all began. We shall grow into the mightiest force this galaxy has ever seen and we will conquer all that stands in our way. Our allies will adore us and our enemies will respect us, for we are the new beginning. To our empire!"

While it may have not been the best speech ever given, I layered some magic in my voice and, when I finish my speech, the crowd goes wild. I turn around from the cheering crowd and make my way back into the palace, Mora following in my wake.

I turn toward Mora and speak. "Keep everything in line Mora; I will be leading two Ha'tak to conquer a human world near here."

"Of course, my Lord."

With a final nod at Mora, I _apparate_ away to the ring room inside the palace. After inputting a passcode, I am being ringed up to one of the three Ha'tak in orbit around Nes'Rai. Once on the Ha'tak, I casually make my way down to the Pel'tak.

"How soon can this Ha'tak and another be ready for battle?" I ask of the couple jaffa in the Pel'tak, as I take a seat in the command chair.

"Immediately if My Lord wishes it, we are ready for battle at all times." The jaffa in command says.

"Good, we leave for these coordinates as soon as possible." I say as I input the coordinates into the jaffa's mind.

The jaffa nods at me and begins putting the coordinates into the Ha'tak's navigational computer, which he also sends to one of the other Ha'tak. It isn't long before we are pulled into hyperspace and on our way to the closet human planet, which happens to be the one in its space age.

"How long until arrival?"

"Only two hours' time, My Lord."

I'll admit that the two hour trip is kind of nerve racking; while I know this will be a walk in the park, it is still technically my first space attack.

* * *

With a flash of light my two Ha'tak drop out of hyperspace in orbit of one of the planet's moons.

"Send a message to the planet demanding their immediate surrender."

We wait patiently for over fifteen minutes but there has yet to be an answer.

"Sir, seven missiles have launched from the moon's surface. The missiles are nuclear and enhanced with Naquadah; arrival time is twenty-five seconds."

"Let them impact, show the humans that they are no match for us."

I watch on the screen as the seven missiles close in my Ha'tak. With a slight vibration the missiles impact against the Ha'tak's shields and explode.

"Shields down three percent."

"Send the message again; tell them this is their last chance though."

It only takes a few minutes, after the message is sent again, that three signals are picked up declaring their surrender.

"Sir, the three signals we received each came from the leaders of the three nations on the planet. They are requesting to begin negotiations as soon as possible and have transmitted a location for them to be held."

"Very well, and where is this location they desire."

"It is the Capital building of one of the three nations, My Lord."

I stand up from my chair and begin making my way to the Ha'tak's hanger bay. Once I arrive to the bay, I get inside a cargo ship and launch out of the ship. I blast through space and before long I am flying through the planet's atmosphere, on my way to the Capital building. I bring the ship down and land it right in the front lawn of the building. By the time I am stepping out of the ship two men in rather dull brown suits are running out to me.

"Sir, come with us please." One of the men asks.

"Certainly."

I am led into the building and through many hallways before we reach a large steel door. One of my escorts places his palm upon the door, which then swings itself open. Inside of the room is a round table with four seats, three of which are filled. Placed around the room are dozens of cameras and recording devices.

Without speaking a word, I make my way over to the empty seat and sit down.

An older gentleman speaks up. "I am Rick LeeMaster and I am the President of Maroch. To my right is William Sean Blake, who is Trin's Prime Minister. Here on my left is Phillip Bard, the President of Grung. We would like to offer you welcome to our planet, Aradia. Also, I hope it isn't a problem that we have so many cameras in the room, but they are filming live to the planet as we speak."

"I thank you for your welcome, and no, the cameras are not a problem."

The one who LeeMaster introduced as Phillip Bard decides to interrupt. "Enough with these pleasantries, what do you want." He says while glaring at me.

At his words I drop the pretense of friendliness and stare him down.

"I am here to conquer you; do you have a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." With that he stands up and pulls a gun from his waist, which he points right towards my head.

I'm openly grinning towards him now.

"Either fire that gun or sit back down." I am now trying to goad him into firing at me; this will be a good opportunity to show them not to mess with me.

I can see the hesitation in his eyes but, he steels himself and fires the weapon.

The bullet shoots out of the weapon and stops in midair, less than an inch from my face. I flash my eyes in anger and the bullet launches back towards Bard and strikes him in the shoulder. Everyone in the room is now looking at me in a mixture of shock, awe, and fear.

"Now-" I begin as I look at the three men, once Bard manages to fight through the pain and get back in his seat, "-your planet is under my control and there will be no more people getting ideas that it isn't. Are we clear?"

"Yes Sir." LeeMaster, who seems to be the most sensible one, says.

"Do not think this is a bad thing for your people though, even though you will now live under my rule, I bring with me an incredible amount of advantages. I will give your people technology, cures for your diseases, and even immortality in the form of eternal youth. I can reverse the aging process and freeze it at the age of twenty-five."

By the widening of their eyes I know that I have them exactly where I want. Immortality really is quite the bargaining chip.

* * *

**Authors Note: I got the same amount of reviews for chapter 3 as I did in chapter 2, but in half the time. So, for that reason I'm went ahead and got the move on chapter 4. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a little of the plot.**

**This story is inspired by the stories Stargate: Galactic Imperium, Lightning Fervor, and Empress in the Shadows.**

**Here is the fifth chapter of the new and improved "A Goa'uld's Life". Let me know how you like it!  
**

******I have finally gotten around to making a Twitter a few days ago so please follow me at RickyClevinger on Twitter.  
**

******The current cover of the story comes from Darklordpotter  
**

******P.S. I changed the name from Harrison to Hadrian.  
**

* * *

**A Goa'uld's Life**

**Chapter 5  
**

Three months have passed since I was thrown into the past, and my power has done nothing but grow. I currently have four planets under my control, all of which have had my special serum distributed to the populations. Infrastructure is being built at a tremendous rate. The ships that I had stolen from Ra have arrived and been added to my fleet, which now includes fifteen Ha'tak upgraded to the standards of Ra's ships.

I have attempted to once again steal some ships from Ra but, unfortunately, he has finally changed his passcodes. Without knowing his passcodes, I took too long to hack into his computers to successfully steal a ship.

Now the only immediate threat in the area is the Furling outpost located only seventeen hours travel time away. If I can wipe that base out then I can sit back and let my empire grow at its own pace, without having to worry about an attack.

* * *

"Are you sure you wish to go alone Lord Hadrian?" My First Prime asks me.

"You need not worry Mora; our probes show that the Furling base's Stargate is defenseless. I will sneak in and destroy them from the inside. Besides, even if I'm caught they do not stand a chance against my wrath."

Mora bows his head to me and begins dialing the Stargate, which then engages with its customary "whoosh".

I wave my wand over my head and an_ Invisibility Charm _is placed on my person. I step through the event horizon and reappear in an empty room. The room is a dull brown color with the only lighting coming from a glowing crystal, which hangs from the ceiling, and the Stargate. I start walking toward a door on the right side of the room; the Stargate disengages behind me.

Hopefully it won't take me to long to find the control room of this facility and I will be able to be back home within a few hours.

I step out into a hall with another door on the far end. I am halfway down the hall when a piercing buzz full of pain courses through my head. I try to cast a _Silencer_ but it fails, whatever this noise is prevents me from accessing my magic. The sound is getting even more intense and I fall to my knees with my hands over my ears, trying my best to block the sound and pain. Vaguely I can make out figures coming out of the doors ahead of me before they launch bolts of silver light, which impact my chest and send me flying into the wall, where darkness overtakes me.

* * *

My eyes flash open and, with a gasp of fright, I try to quickly sit up, only to be caught by a chain wrapped around my wrists and ankles. A metal collar has also found itself placed around my neck. I attempt to access my magic, with the intention of banishing the chains, only to receive an electric shock throughout my body.

"Ah yes, I wouldn't try that if I was you; I hear it's quite painful. And don't even bother trying to break the chains; they are too strong for even a Goa'uld to overpower."

The voice comes from behind me and I turn my head to get a better look. It is a female Furling standing to the back of the room in a grey skintight suit. She is a rather exotic beauty and, even after considering that I'm being held hostage, I can't help but allow my eyes to roam over her curves with appreciation.

Unlike what their name suggests, the Furling are not small furry little creatures but humanoid beings that stand at an average of six feet tall with tan skin and a silverish hair color.

"Well this is rather kinky, don't you think?" I ask as I raise my shackled wrists in her direction.

The smirk she gives in reply offers me no comfort.

"When our sensors detected a Goa'uld inside of an Alteran host coming through the Stargate, we assumed you were under its control; imagine our surprise when our scans discovered the Goa'uld symbiote practically brain dead."

"That's rather fascinating, but what is an Alteran. I heard the term used once before." I say as I remember Merlin's scrolls that mentioned their children.

"You mean you don't know what you even are." She laughs at me before becoming serious. "Too bad you won't get the chance to find out, only a few more tests before we have no more use for you."

"A few more? How long have you had me here?" I ask in alarm.

"A couple days."

"This isn't right; I didn't mean you any harm when I came here. I only wished to observe what your people were like." Hopefully we can work this out peacefully and I can get this damn collar removed, then I will crush her like a bug.

"Of course, that must be why we found the small, but exceptionally powerful, Naquadah bomb on your person."

I wince at this before checking my back pocket, it seems they were able to get through my wards I had hiding it.

"We also found something else." With that statement she reaches into a drawer and pulls out my wand. "This is such an interesting object; we have found that it can help channel your Alteran abilities."

Something must have shown on my face, as I looked at the wand, because she raises it high in the air before she brings it down hard on her knee, where it snaps with a loud "crack".

As I watch the glee appear on her face, I snap. I jump up from my position, breaking the shackles around my wrist and ankles as I go. The shackles may have been too strong for an average Goa'uld's strength, but I also have the strength from my rituals added to it.

Before I am able to get my hands on the Furling, she points a device at me and presses a button.

"Ahhhhhhhh." I scream out in pain as electricity courses through my body, from the collar around my neck. I reach up and attempt to break it off but it's too strong for even my strength.

"Oh I'm sorry, was that thing important to you?" She casually asks, as she picks up the red feather that had fallen out of the wand. "Now what is this, our scans never picked it up."

The pain has stopped and I lie on the floor feeling as if the life has been sucked out of me.

"I'll answer your questions if you answer some of mine." I say as I manage to get into a sitting position.

"Well ask away then."

I can tell she is only humoring me by the smile on her face, but hopefully I will get some answers either way.

"What is an Alteran?"

"Why that's what you are boy, mostly anyways because you do have a little human DNA in you as well."

"But what are they?" I ask once again.

"They were the first evolution to humanity and the beings that seeded life throughout this entire galaxy. Once close allies of the Furling before they mysteriously vanished without a clue as to where they had gone. Many believe they had died, although your presence indicates that some had children with your average human. I believe the Goa'uld refer to them as the Gatebuilders or the Ancients."

If what she is telling me is true then this is amazing. Over the many millenniums that the Goa'uld has explored the galaxy an enormous amount of Ancient technology has been found. But when it came to translating the name of the species, found in the left behind databases, the closest the Goa'uld could translate it to was "Ancient". To find out that I may be an Ancient, or Alteran if what she says is true, can only be described as incredible.

"Now-" She interrupts me from my musings, "- what is this?" She asks while holding up the phoenix feather.

"It's a phoenix feather. It helps me channel my powers and when looked at while held up to a light it gives off a glow around it." Of course the thing about it glowing is a lie but she does what I am expecting.

She raises the feather up to the light to look at it, and that's when I strike. Faster than humanly possible I have crossed the room and knocked the device, which controls the collar around my neck, out of her hand. I wrap my hands around her head, which I twist around with a violent "snap".

After pocketing the fallen phoenix feather, I stride over and pick up the fallen device that controls the collar. I turn device over in my hands but it seems that the only thing this does is activate the collar, it doesn't have any control to remove said collar. With the device being no use to me, I crush it into pieces.

With haste I access a computer in the room and search for schematics of the building. I quickly discover that I am in a facility over a mile away from the building housing the Stargate, and my way to freedom. Being cut off from my magic as I am is going to make my escape that much harder to accomplish.

Luckily the now dead bitch on the floor was very high ranked and had almost unlimited access to the outposts database, and she was still logged in on her computer. I access the bases database and quickly download all the information to a data crystal conveniently located on a shelf above the computer.

Now I rush out of the room and down a hall toward a transporter that leads to outside of this building. I get to the transporter but, before I can use it, it activates and a male Furling, most likely a guard considering the gun strapped to his waist, appears. The guard's eyes widen upon sight of me and he reaches for his weapon. I quickly grab him around the throat and crush his windpipe before tossing him into the wall, his gun clattering to the floor at my feet. I pick up the gun and shoot him point blank in the head, which explodes in a blast of blood and gore. With that taken care of, I enter the transporter.

I reappear in a lobby full of Furling workers. All the Furling have stopped what they are doing and are now openly staring at me. The two guards at the door have noticed me as well and, after pulling out their guns, are closing in on me.

"Shit." I say as I break out in a run towards the exit, which happens to be directly toward the guards. I can tell the guards are hesitant to fire with all these civilians in the room, but I have no reservations. I quickly fire two shots at the approaching guards. One blast, from my gun, is dodged but the other strikes one of the Furling right in the chest, where his heart would be. His chest and heart explode outward, covering the floor.

The sudden violence has caused the civilians in the room to start screaming and running in terror, most running towards the back of the building.

The guard fires his gun at me but I, with an inhuman grace, weave between the shots fired until I am but a few feet from him. I grab the guard's arm and literally rip it from his body. As I continue past him, I club him in the back of the head with the butt of my gun, which causes him to black out and fall to the floor.

I rush out the doors and into the streets, now I just need to make it safely to the Stargate.

* * *

_Orbit of the Furling outpost's planet._

* * *

With a flash of light ten hyperspace windows open up above the planet, out of which come ten Goa'uld Ha'tak under the command of Mora. The Stargate on the planet is also dialed to prevent anyone from escaping.

Without a seconds warning the ten Ha'tak begin firing on the Furling defenses. The four Furling cruisers defending the planet quickly approach and engage the attacking Ha'tak.

From within the ten Ha'tak, swarms of Al'kesh bombers and Death Gliders leave the hanger bays and join in the fight. From the Furling cruisers automated attack drones launch, to counter the approaching Al'kesh and Death Gliders. From the planet four Furling plasma cannons come online and start to lay waste into the attacking Ha'tak's shields.

Suddenly a Ha'tak's shields shatter from the combined onslaught from the attacking plasma cannon and two of the Furling Cruisers. With the loss of its shields the Ha'tak only has a few moments warning before it's blown into thousands of pieces.

With the loss of one of their ships, the other nine Ha'tak form a circle around the four Furling cruisers and begin a rain of plasma on the ships.

A group of Al'kesh and Death Gliders leave the space battle and begin a run toward the planet. They enter the atmosphere and set course for the Furling plasma cannons placed on the planet's surface. An Al'kesh drops a Naquadah bomb on one of the Furling plasma cannons while a group of Death Gliders shoot their staff cannons into another. The two remaining Plasma cannons stop firing at the ships in orbit and begin an assault on the Al'kesh and Death Gliders. The Al'kesh make easy targets for the cannons and they are quickly shot out of the sky, but luckily one of the destroyed Al'kesh crashes into one of the cannons, which only leaves one plasma cannon left. The remaining Death Gliders form into three attack groups approaching the cannon from different directions. Unfortunately for the Death Gliders the cannon quickly makes short work of them as well.

* * *

_Back on the surface of the planet_

* * *

I smile as a Death Glider, with a white lightning bolt on the bottom of its wing, flies over my head. I then see it be shot down by some type of automated defensive cannon a little ways ahead of me. I snarl as I watch a being that came here to save me be so effortlessly destroyed. I break out in a full sprint down the street towards the cannon. The Furling around pay me no mind, as they try to run for cover from my attacking forces.

I make it to the cannon and pry open a control panel, full of crystals, on its side. Unfortunately, it will take me too much time to figure out how to safely disable it, so I pull out my gun and blast the crystals into pieces. The cannon immediately shuts down.

* * *

_Back in orbit_

* * *

Three more Ha'tak have been destroyed and another has fled into hyperspace, after its shields were almost depleted. Two Furling cruisers have been destroyed and another has been significantly damaged, enough that it is dead in the water and no longer a threat.

The last Furling cruiser, seeing it has no chance of winning, tries to flee into hyperspace, but its hyperdrive has been damaged. It then turns toward the closest Ha'tak and puts its sublight engines to their max. The cruiser slams though the Ha'tak's shields and they both go up in an explosion of light.

With the last cruiser either destroyed or disabled, the Furling drones automatically shut down. Three Goa'uld troop transport ships jump into orbit, where two head toward the planet and another makes its way to the disabled Furling cruiser. The remaining Al'kesh and Death Gliders follow the troop transports to the surface of the planet, while the four remaining Ha'tak form a defensive perimeter around the planet.

* * *

_Back on the planet's surface_

* * *

I watched two troop transport ships land on the North and South side of this base. Unfortunately for me, I am currently in the center and I have to make my way to one of the two.

I decide to head toward the troop transport ship to the North and I rise up from where I am crouched behind an overturned Furling ground vehicle, only to narrowly dodge a blast to the head. With lightning reflexes I turn around and shoot my attacker in the chest, only for the black Kevlar-like material he is wearing to absorb the blast.

The Furling smirks at me. "How do you like the most advanced protection armor created by the Furling, this stuff can absorb the blast from an energy weapon or even a metal bullet. As a matter of..."

Before the Furling can finish what he is saying I shoot him in the face.

"You were saying?" I dryly ask the dead man. Honestly, who stops to gloat in the middle of a battle?

I reach down and pull the vest from the dead man's body and place it on myself; I also pocket a couple grenades strapped to his waist.

I once again start running down the road on my way toward a troop transport. I'm almost to the transport when I see a group of jaffa, bearing my mark, pinned down by attacking Furling. From what I can see, ten Furling are firing into a dead-end alley with four of my jaffa on the other side.

Reaching into my pocket, I pull out one of the grenades I'd taken earlier and, after activating it, I toss it into the group of Furling. One of the Furling spots it and manages to yell out a warning before it explodes.

I casually stride through the bodies of Furling, shooting one still moving in the head, and yell out to my jaffa. "Come out, the coast is clear."

The jaffa warily make their way out and, when they see it is me, drop down in a bow.

"Get up; let us make haste to the transport."

The jaffa quickly form a circle around me and we make our way to the troop transport ship, where a jaffa meets me with a message. "My Lord, we have informed Mora as soon as you arrived. He is in a Ha'tak, in orbit of the planet, awaiting your orders."

I give the jaffa a single nod of acknowledgment before I make my way to a ring platform, and I'm ringing up to the Ha'tak.

When I reappear, I am in the Pel'tak of one of my Ha'tak. Mora is already bowed down in front of me.

"My Lord, it is a relief to us all to see you are alright." Mora says as soon as he sees me.

"Status report immediately." I demand as I make my way over to the command chair.

"When you did not return after a day, the people and I grew worried that something had gone wrong. With that fear we brought ten Ha'tak here to assault the Furling base. Five Ha'tak have been destroyed and another sustained some major damage. We lost twelve Al'kesh and over a hundred Death Gliders. We destroyed three Furling Cruisers and captured another, which is currently being repaired enough to take back to Nes'Rai for study. Reports from the surface are currently looking positive with only minimal loses to ground troops. We are now awaiting your orders."

"I want every last Furling on that planet either killed or captured, let none escape. Anything of value is to be scavenged and brought back with us. Once that is done, bombard the planet from orbit and leave no trace of who did this. We don't want any Furling coming after us in revenge."

"As my Lord command."

I rub the collar around my neck and sigh, I need to get back to Nes'Rai and figure out a way to safely get this thing off.

"Transport to one of the other Ha'tak and oversee things." I wave him off and he makes his way over to the ring transporter. "Oh Mora." I speak up again as he steps into the ring transporter.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Thank you for coming after me."

Before he can reply, I press a command on the command chair and he is being ringed over to one of the other Ha'tak.

"Jaffa-" I turn to a jaffa at the helm, "-take us home."

* * *

**Authors note: I wanted to make this chapter longer but this seemed like a good place to stop.  
**

**Let me know what you think.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a little of the plot.**

**This story is inspired by the stories Stargate: Galactic Imperium, Lightning Fervor, and Empress in the Shadows.**

**Here is the sixth chapter of the new and improved "A Goa'uld's Life". Let me know how you like it!  
**

******I have finally gotten around to making a Twitter a few days ago so please follow me at RickyClevinger on Twitter.  
**

******The current cover of the story comes from Darklordpotter  
**

******After careful consideration I decided to do the time-skip. **

******This is a short chapter setting up for the next chapter.  
**

******Thank you everyone that voted and offered your insight.  
**

* * *

**A Goa'uld's Life**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_3000 Years after the battle of the Furling Base_

* * *

With great flashes of light, thirty Ha'tak drop out of hyperspace above Carni, which is one of the thirty-seven planets under Hadrian's control. Out of the many Ha'tak come swarms of Al'kesh bombers and Death Gliders. The ships, which are full of warriors confident in their chances in the coming battle, shoot forward through space and approach the planet.

The fifteen Ha'tak placed in protection of the planet form a defensive wall in front of the planet, but make no other moves.

Suddenly the two-hundred plasma cannons on the surface of the planet take aim and fire. Four groups of twenty-five plasma cannons shoot at a different target and, before the battle even starts, four of the approaching Ha'tak are blasted to pieces.

The plasma cannons were reverse-engineered from the ones used by the Furling, on their outpost that Hadrian was captured on. The outpost was used for research and the testing of new technologies, which the cannons happened to be. So when a coalition of System Lords banded together and wiped out the remaining Furling, in the Milky Way Galaxy, they never got a hold of the plasma cannons, which is one of the Furling's final and most powerful pieces of technology.

The defending Ha'tak release their own Al'kesh and Death Gliders; the two opposing forces open fire upon one another. The enemy ships, while outnumbering the defending ships, are slightly inferior and are being pelted by shots from the plasma cannons. The defending ships activate the plasma cannons installed on their ships, which is ten plasma cannons per Ha'tak, and begin bearing down on the enemy forces.

Soon the enemy force is down to only twelve Ha'tak, while the defending force is going strong by having only lost two Ha'tak.

The hundred plasma cannons, located on the planet, take out another six Ha'tak before the enemy attempts to flee. Three of the six remaining enemy ships manage to escape into hyperspace, one explodes when its hyperdrive overloads from damage, and the last two are too far damaged to attempt an escape. The two Ha'tak quickly send a signal containing their surrender, but the message arrives to late and one of the ships is destroyed by the defending Ha'tak, which then ceases fire after receiving the surrender.

* * *

_Asteroid belt located in Nes'Rai's Solar System_

* * *

I grin as I watch the plasma cannons, installed on my newest ship, rip the asteroids to pieces. Recently my people have finished the first of a new type of battle ship. The battle ship class name is Rai'tak, which means simply starship in Goa'uld. The ship is in the design of an Alteran Stargate Seed Ship; the design for the ship was found in the Furling database, taken from their outpost many years ago. The battle ship is massive at a size of eleven hundred meters long and seven hundred sixty four meters wide at the wingtips. Placed all around the hull are thirty plasma cannons, ninety staff cannons, fifteen Naquadah bomb launchers, and the main weapon. The main weapon is a two hundred meter plasma gun, which comes out of the bottom of the ship, which can fire a ball of plasma so powerful it can plow through a Ha'tak in a single shot. Unfortunately this weapon has to recharge for at least two minutes before another shot can be fired from it. The ship houses four squadrons of Death Gliders and a squadron of Al'kesh.

I'm interrupted from my musings by a jaffa coming to bow before me.

"What is it?"

"My Lord, we have just received word that Carni was attacked. The threat has passed, but Mora is requesting you come back to the palace so he can brief you in person."

I frown at this; my empire has not had any outside conflict since the time I made such a mess with that Furling base over three thousand years ago.

"Very well, take us back to orbit of the planet; the ship's system test is pretty much finished anyways."

The ship is turned around and it's only a matter of minutes before we are back in orbit of Nes'Rai, and I'm ringing down to my palace.

As I walk the halls, on my way to my meeting room, I nervously twist the ring on my finger. Hopefully this attack was made by a foolish minor Goa'uld; I planned to wait a few more thousand years before I made my appearance in the galaxy.

The ring which I'm twisting is actually my newest focus. After the destruction of my wand, I needed something new to channel my magic through, for that extra oomph a magical focus gives. This ring is actually a smaller version of a Kara'Kesh, with a few modifications to allow myself to focus my magic through it.

I arrive at the doors to my meeting room and, after composing myself, walk in. I walk to my seat at the head of a table and, after sitting down, I take note of the people already present. Mora is seated to my right, as always. On his right is Rick LeeMaster, my Governor of the planet Aradia. To my left is a beauty by the name of Malin, a woman, originally from a primitive village, that worked her way up to becoming the Head of my Science Department. To her left is a man called Rian, the first of the few people I managed to find in the galaxy with Magic, or Alteran abilities. These people are who I chose to be my advisors, over a millennium ago.

"Tell me everything." I say, after a moment's silence, while looking a Mora.

"A force of thirty Ha'tak arrived at Carni, a mining planet at the very edge of your empire. The planet had fifteen Ha'tak and a hundred plasma cannons, on the surface of the planet, as defense. Most of the enemy forces were destroyed, with only three ships escaping. One enemy Ha'tak surrendered to us.

"How much did we lose?"

"Two Ha'tak, nine Death Glider squadrons, and four Al'kesh squadrons."

I raise my eyebrows at this.

"That little?"

Malin decides to speak up at this. "My Lord, the plasma cannons did even better than we imagined. I mean sure we did plenty of tests, but this was the first time they were actually used in combat."

I smile at Malin's enthusiasm; she has always been a rather excitable person, in more ways than one. I have actually had her visit my chambers from time to time and she never disappoints. As a matter of fact, if I ever decide to have children she will be one of my first choices for a person to carry my child.

"What of the Ha'tak that surrendered, are they cooperating with us?"

"Mostly, the commander of the Ha'tak has requested he be allowed to speak with you though."

"That will be acceptable, bring him to my throne room as soon as possible. Is there anything else that needs to be said?" I ask while looking around at my advisors.

After they shake their heads in a negative, I get up and start walking for the door.

"Rian, come with me."

Rian quickly gets up from his seat and follows me out the door.

"Tell me, how are the children doing?"

The children I am referring to are the ones living on the moon, in orbit of Nes'Rai. Over two thousand years ago a family came to the palace with a child, which they said caused every glass in their home to shatter with its cry. I was obviously excited and quickly determined that it was accidental magic, and that Rian had magical abilities. With this discovery I had teams sent out all over the galaxy searching for more signs of people with magical abilities, but unfortunately, even after three millennium, I was only able to locate twenty-nine. I had these twenty nine brought into the empire and, if they were old enough, I ordered them to have children. Now after all these years, there are over four thousand witches and wizards in my empire.

Over half of the magic users are living on the moon in orbit of Nes'Rai, which is where magical children are sent, at the age of eleven, to learn how to control their power. Unlike at Hogwarts in my original time, which focused a lot on incantations and wand movement, this school focuses more on willpower and intent. They go to school for over half a year, for twenty years, before they graduate. During the kid's school years they are not allowed a magical focus, until after they graduate; this helps them develop wandless abilities and makes a magical focus, when they finally get one, an amplifier instead of a crutch.

While genetically the magic users are considered Alteran, for some reason they don't have the unbelievable brain power that the Alterans were famed for. I suspect that the Alterans did something to their genetic code that prevents the children they have with a normal humans from inheriting their intelligence. Although, after the effects of my serum start to occur, it seems that on an average the magical users have a slightly higher intelligence then the other people in my empire

"They are doing amazing; we have a very bright batch graduating this year. Will you be coming to this year's graduation, My Lord?"

"Rian, how many years has the school existed?"

"One thousand nine hundred and forty eight years."

"And how many of those have you been Headmaster?"

"All of them."

"And how many of the school's graduations have I missed?"

"None, My Lord."

"And I don't intend to miss one now; I will be there Rian."

"Of course, Sir."

We have arrived at my throne room, and after I send Rian on his way, I enter and take a seat on my throne. It isn't long before a jaffa is brought in, escorted by two guards.

The difference in appearance between my warriors and this one is obvious. Where this guard wears heavy chain mail, mine wear gear made out of the black Kevlar-like material, which I discovered the Furling called Kull cloth. Where this jaffa would normally carry a staff weapon, mine carry an energy pulse rifle on their back and an energy pulse pistol on their hip; both have settings for stun or kill.

I really hope this jaffa is willing to provide what he knows freely. While I can use _Legilimency_ to break through his mind, it leaves me exhausted and with a killer head ache. Jaffa have almost impenetrable mind shields, developed from the extensive amount of meditation they call Kel'no'reem. The shields are almost as strong as a Goa'uld's, which really have been impenetrable on the few occasions I tried _legilimency_ on a Goa'uld.

"You wished to speak to me?" I ask the sturdy looking jaffa.

"Yes Sir, I would like to offer my full cooperation in exchange for the well-being of my fellow captured jaffa."

I almost smile at this; this will be much simpler then I thought it would be.

"That is perfectly acceptable; however they will remain as prisoners for as long as hostilities exist between my people and the Goa'uld you served. Once hostilities are over you, and your people, will be distributed into my empire."

It would probably be best to just kill them, but I never like turning down potential followers. The biggest reason I have a want for more followers is because of my discovery that the more people that worship me, the stronger my magic becomes. The amounts I gain are so small that I almost didn't notice it, but it's still an increase I'm not going to turn down.

"That is most generous of you."

"Now, tell me who was behind this attack." I flash my eyes as I lean forward in my throne.

"The System Lord Ishkur and his two underlings Thanos, whom I served, and Mreck."

I don't let the worry that I'm feeling show on my face. If a System Lord is behind this attack then I am not sure I can win, if it comes to an all-out war.

"What was the purpose of this attack?"

"Lord Ishkur has decided that he wishes to conquer this region of space, which he has achieved, except for your forces. He commanded the attack on your planet to test your defenses; now that he knows what to expect he will send a force large enough that it will have no trouble overwhelming you. Based on the last battle, I estimate he will send a force of over a hundred Ha'tak to your planet."

"How did he even know about me and what does he know about my forces?"

"I am not sure as to how Lord Ishkur knew about you. He knows very little about your forces, he only knows the locations of five of your planets, although he is positive you have more under your control. When he sends a force back to your planet they will have orders to take prisoners for interrogation."

"What do you know about their forces, what am I looking to go up against?"

"I have no knowledge of Mreck's forces. Thanos has less than a hundred Ha'tak and four planets. Lord Ishkur has many thousand Ha'tak and hundreds of worlds."

"Hmmm very well, that will be all for now; I will have someone come see you later to question your more thoroughly."

I wave my hand toward the guards and they escort the prisoner out of the room.

Now that I'm alone I sag back into my chair and rub my temples; hopefully I'll manage to get through a war with a System Lord in one piece.

* * *

**Author's note: I debated on a bunch of different ways to tell what went on during the skipped 3000 years. Hopefully I did a decent job of explaining some things. One thing you will notice in the coming chapters is that Hadrian isn't as rash as the last chapter. He has had time to mature and had his ego kicked down a couple notches when he got captured by the Furling.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a little of the plot.**

**This story is inspired by the stories Stargate: Galactic Imperium, Lightning Fervor, and Empress in the Shadows.**

**Here is the seventh chapter of the new and improved "A Goa'uld's Life". Let me know how you like it!**

**The current cover of the story comes from Darklordpotter**

* * *

**A Goa'uld's Life**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_Orbit of Carni_

* * *

Without a seconds warning, over two hundred enemy Ha'tak drop out of hyperspace above Carni. The fifty Ha'tak placed in defense of the planet gather in formation, but do nothing else as the enemy makes its way closer to weapons range.

Suddenly, space all around the approaching enemy Ha'tak distorts, revealing over a thousand Ha'tak dropping their cloaks, about a fourth of the amount of Ha'tak under Hadrian's control. While most Goa'uld have never managed to cloak an entire ship the size of a Ha'tak, Lord Hadrian's empire managed the feat a very long time ago.

With great flashes of lights, the enemy Ha'tak's shields are pelted with plasma. The onslaught continues as one-by-one the enemy ships are blasted into tiny pieces.

The enemy force, which believed this was going to be a quick and easy win, is quickly overwhelmed until there is nothing left.

Once the hostile ships are destroyed, thousands of Death Gliders, Al'kesh, and Tel'tak are launched to salvage anything of value from the debris.

The Al'kesh, that are launched, are exponentially upgraded compared to the ones used by other Goa'uld. These Al'kesh have an armament of eight staff cannons, two plasma charge launchers, and a plasma cannon mounted on the bottom.

The Death Gliders have been so modified that they shouldn't even be called as such. They are pure white in color, with a black lightning bolt under the right wing. It has two rotatable staff cannons, four Naquadah enhanced missiles, and a control system that primarily uses thought as guidance.

Once everything salvageable is taken, the ships return to the Ha'taks which, all but one, leave into hyperspace. The forces on the planet's surface immediately begin disassembling the plasma cannons and sending everything through the Stargate to another planet in Hadrian's empire. The one remaining Ha'tak cloaks and moves into orbit of the solar system's star and begins its wait.

* * *

_Orbit of Winshir, the location of a military outpost under control of Lord Ishkur_

* * *

A Special Opps Orak'tak drops out of hyperspace and immediately cloaks before enemy sensors can detect it.

An Orak'tak is a cruiser developed by a team of scientists, in Lord Hadrian's empire, over a thousand years ago. The ship is in the shape of an arrow head. The cruiser is three hundred meters long and one hundred fifty meters wide at the wingtips. It's armed with six plasma cannons, four plasma charge launchers, four Naquadah missile launchers, and thirty staff cannons. It can also carry three wings of Death Gliders and an Al'kesh. The Orak'tak could go toe-to-toe with your everyday Goa'uld's Ha'tak.

The Special Opps, or Magical Opps as many in the empire call it, are a heavily trained group of magic users that are sent on jobs unsafe for your average warrior.

This specific group is designated Magi-14, one of eighteen groups. The group consists of Dray Trint, the group's commander, William Hawtho, Jacob Yull, and Natasha Prire.

The ship shoots through space, zipping by Ha'taks as it goes, and approaches the planet. It cuts through the atmosphere and lands in a small forest clearing, roughly one mile from the outpost.

"Alright-"Dray Trint begins, "- Natasha and William, your with me. Jacob stay with the ship and if you get discovered don't hesitate to high tail it out of here, with or without us."

Dray, Natasha, and William then exit the ship, the rings on their fingers glowing as they cast _Invisibility Charms_ on themselves. They break out in a light jog and make their way in the direction of the military base.

After ten minutes of travel the group arrives at a hill overlooking the base. The base is rather small, with only a dozen or so staff turrets placed around the facility.

The group work their way to an entrance of the base, which is being guarded by a jaffa.

Natasha flings out her hand toward the jaffa. The slice of air that appears cleanly cleaves the jaffa's head from his shoulders. She then reaches into the jaffa's pouch and pulls out the Goa'uld symbiote, which she proceeds to rip in half.

"If I didn't know what such a buzz kill you were, I would think you were a badass after watching that." Dray dryly comments, as he steps over the fallen jaffa's body.

William just shakes his head and _vanishes_ the remains scattered on the floor.

The group quickly enters the facility and rushes down to the end of a hall, where it splits into two directions. William raises his hand and sends out a pulse of magic, searching for the command center.

"Take a left here and it's the third door on the right." William informs the group.

A quick jog down the hall and they are standing in front of the door leading to the command center.

"Do you want me to hack the do..." Natasha begins to speak, only to be interrupter as Dray punches forward, which causes a wave of kinetic force to blast the door apart. "Or you could do that."

Dray steps into the room, only to be met by blasts from staff weapons. Dray already had a shield up, which manages to absorb the blasts. William proceeds to step and send out a wave of red light that causes every enemy to drop, as if they were puppets with their strings cut.

Natasha walks up to the computers in the room and, after pulling a short green crystal from her pocket, plugs in the crystal.

"So about how long will this take?" Dray asks, after a few moments.

"It's already done." Natasha says as she pulls the crystal back out of the computer.

"Already?" Dray asks in surprise, "Alrighty then, William go ahead and leave the "gift" on a ten minute timer."

"Yes Sir." William replies as he places a small cube in the corner of the room. He presses an indention on the cube, which causes it to glow a lime green color for a short moment.

The group once again break into a run through the hall, although this time they are headed for the exit. The make it to the door when it opens up, presenting an entering jaffa.

"Kree." The jaffa cries out, only to be silenced when Dray squeezes his fist causing the jaffa's head to implode.

The group runs out of the building, their forms disappearing into invisibility as they step out the door. With a full out sprint, the group run all the way back to their ship, only being slightly out of breath when they arrive. Quickly they enter the Orak'tak, where they are met by Jacob.

"Everything went as planned I take it?" Jacob asks the group.

"Of course, let's get out of here." Dray says.

The Orak'tak lifts up into the air to see a large pile of smoke rise into the sky, coming from the now blown up military outpost. The ship shoots up and leaves the planet.

"Hey guys-" Natasha speaks up from a computer terminal, "that Ha'tak ahead of us has its shields down; they must be doing repairs on it."

"Then let's save them some work." Dray replies as he inputs a command into the ship's computer.

From the bottom of the ship comes a single missile, which flies off toward the defenseless Ha'tak. The Orak'tak then jumps into hyperspace on its way back to Nes'Rai, with the stolen data. The missile reaches the Ha'tak and slams into the hull, which causes an explosion that completely vaporizes the Ha'tak and an Al'kesh flying too close.

* * *

_Nes'Rai_

* * *

I suppose it could be worse, I muse to myself, as I once again go over the data that Magi-14 brought back. According to this, Lord Ishkur has approximately ten thousand Ha'tak in his fleet, six thousand of which are permanently placed in defense of his planets. His two underlings each have a fleet of less than a hundred ships. Compared to most System Lords, Ishkur is one of the weakest. Ra actually has over sixty thousand Ha'tak in his fleet; Apophis has about twenty thousand.

I have to admit that the information is very thorough, it has extremely detailed information of almost every planet under Lord Ishkur's control; there are a hundred and sixteen planets under his control.

With this information, I can quickly get rid of one of Lord Ishkur's underlings, Mreck to be specific. It turns out that Thanos' planets are located in space between mine and Ishkur's. Behind Ishkur's planets lie Mreck and his measly three planets. Mreck, being situated behind Ishkur, contributed most of his ships in the last failed attack against Carni, so his planets are practically defenseless. This presents a perfect opportunity to take him out and scavenge everything he owns.

I spin on my heel and _apparate_ into a gigantic facility which houses the Stargate.

"Bring Tri'lec to me." I command of a jaffa, whom I appeared next to.

"Of course My Lord." He says before running off.

Tri'lec is a jaffa in charge of my ground forces and craft that can fit through the Stargate.

It isn't long before Tri'lec is before me, bowing down on one knee.

"How may I serve you My Lord?"

I hand him a piece of paper with details on Mreck and his planets, along with his planet's gate addresses.

"I want those planets taken. Remove any resistance and take everything of value, including the humans and jaffa. Take Mreck alive if possible, but don't take any unnecessary risks."

"As you command My Lord, the forces will be ready to deploy within the hour."

I nod at him and _apparate_ away.

* * *

_Mreck's Homeworld_

* * *

With a "whoosh" the Stargate engages; out of the Stargate comes a small metal ball that scans the immediate surroundings, before sending the data through to the other side of the wormhole. Once all scans show an ok, a group containing ten of Hadrian's warriors step out of the gate and begin setting up a defensive position.

Out of the gate come a dozen hover tanks. A hover tank is a sleek black tank about thirteen feet tall and eleven feet wide. Instead of having wheels and a track, the tank has antigravity pads built into the bottom which allow the tank to hover anywhere between one and five feet off the ground. On the top of the tank is a modified plasma cannon with only one-fourth the power as a normal one; the cannon can fire twice as fast as a regular plasma cannon though.

Next, out of the gate shoot fifty modified Needle Threaders. A Needle Threader is a specialized Death Glider constructed by the Goa'uld that can travel through the Stargate. However they were recently abandoned in use, by the Goa'uld, due to the difficulty in getting them through the Stargate. The new modified ones, constructed a few hundred years ago in Hadrian's empire, are smaller at a height and width of both five meters. Also built into the controls is a thought control with an auto pilot mode that will automatically align the ship with a Stargate. This makes getting the ship through a Stargate much simpler. The ship is the same colors and has the same weapons as the Death Gliders used in Hadrian's fleet, although the staff cannons on the Needle Threader are limited on how much they can rotate.

After the last Needle Threader exits the Stargate, hundreds of warriors start to march out of the gate, many carrying supplies which include mobile turrets, scanners, and shield generators.

It doesn't take long before two Death Gliders can be seen approaching from the distance. Tri'lec, who came out of the gate only minutes ago, gives the order for the hover tanks to shoot down the approaching Death Gliders. The tanks take aim and let off a series of shots; one Death Glider is immediately destroyed, the other manages to swerve around a shot, only to be taken out by another.

"Are those scanners set up yet? I want to know what we may be up against." Tri'lec yells out.

"Sir, the scanners are up and running. It looks like there are three Al'kesh in orbit and about four dozen Death Gliders to our east, right outside some type of settlement." Replies a human with Hadrian's mark on his forehead, something you would normally only expect to see on a jaffa.

In the beginning of Hadrian's empire many of the humans came upon the idea that if the jaffa were allowed to proudly wear the mark of their Lord, then so should they. So, many of the humans had the mark placed on them as a symbol of their loyalty and devotion. Today there isn't a member in the empire without the symbol marked somewhere on their body.

"Alright people let's move out, let take that settlement." Tri'lec orders.

The army begins making its way east. It takes only a short amount of time before they are behind a hill that overlooks Mreck's settlement. The settlement is actually quite large, with huge stone walls surrounding it. Placed all along the walls are large staff turrets.

Tri'lec orders the tanks in first.

The tanks form up side-by-side and make their way over the hill. As soon as the tanks are spotted, the enemy turrets begin firing on them, but it is no use. The extremely resilient armor on the tanks cause the staff blasts to do a harmless amount of damage. The tanks take aim at the settlement's walls, primarily where the turrets are located, and begin firing. The blasts of plasma impact the walls, throwing up debris and obliterating the defenses.

Swarms of enemy Death Gliders rise into the air and join into the fight, firing as many shots as possible as the hover tanks.

Tri'lec pulls out a communicator from his pocket and orders all the Needle Threaders to move in and engage the Death Gliders.

The Needle Threaders shoot through the sky and begin clashing with the Death Gliders in a flurry of bright lights. The tanks, after destroying all the ground defenses, also begin shooting the Death Gliders out of the air.

One of the Death Gliders, seeing defeat as inevitable, takes aim at one of the hover tanks and starts flying at full speed. Before anyone can react, the Death Glider plows straight down onto the hover tank in a fiery explosion. Smoke is blocking the crash from sight, but then the hover tank comes out of the smoke with nothing more than a couple scratches.

The army removes all of the remaining forces and begins to make their way into the settlement. Slowly the force approaches a large marble structure in the shape of an octagon.

A tank takes aim at the large metal doors of the building and fires. The blast blows the door from its hinges and squashes the two jaffa guards on the other side.

"Move in, go go go!" Tri'lec yells out as the soldiers rush inside.

The soldiers hurry through the halls, any resistance they meet is quickly shot down. The few enemy warriors that manage to get a shot off are filled with surprise, from the small shield devices Hadrian's soldiers are wearing for protection, before they are also taken out.

The group makes it to a circular room, inside the building, where they come across Mreck and his First Prime.

"Surrender now False God and you may live to see another day." Tri'lec yells to Mreck.

Mreck says nothing, but he flashes his eyes and thrust out his hand, with a Kara'Kesh on it, causing a wave of force to blast out toward the soldiers. The wave washes harmlessly off their shields and the army takes aim, with their pulse guns, and fire. The first couple shots of energy bounce off of Mreck's shield, but the shots quickly overpower the shield and plow into Mreck's, and his First Prime's, bodies.

Tri'lec looks at the smoking bodies in front of him and grins. "Get his head and show it to the people; let's load everyone and everything up and get the hell out of here."

* * *

_Orbit of Carni_

* * *

Three thousand hyperspace windows open up above Carni and thousands of ships appear, which immediately form a perimeter around the planet. Within moments they begin bombarding the planet with the intention of leaving it a smoldering ruin.

The cloaked Ha'tak next to the star launches a small pod into the star's corona. Once the pod is launched the Ha'tak quickly jumps into hyperspace.

The pod is a metal orb about the size of a Stargate. It has advanced shields that can sustain themselves for over twenty hours inside of a star's corona.

The pod glows a bright red color and then sends out a pulse of energy around it. The pulse proceeds to rip the star's gravitational field to shreds.

The enemy Ha'tak are given only a short flash of light as warning before the star proceeds to go supernova. The supernova completely wipes out everything in the solar system, the ships included.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'll probably take a few weeks off before I do a next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a little of the plot.**

**This story is inspired by the stories Stargate: Galactic Imperium, Lightning Fervor, and Empress in the Shadows.**

**Here is the eighth chapter of the new and improved "A Goa'uld's Life". Let me know how you like it!  
**

******The current cover of the story comes from Darklordpotter  
**

* * *

**A Goa'uld's Life**

**Chapter 8**

"What do you have to report?" I ask Mora, as he comes in to give me his daily report.

"Three more of Ishkur's outlining worlds have been taken, all of which had a minimal amount of defenses. It seems Ishkur is pulling much of his forces back after losing so many in the explosion of Carni's star."

I smile at this, the cheap tactic I used really helped level the field, in the war against Ishkur. While Ishkur's forces still outnumber mine, my ships and warriors are much more effective. My ships are easily a good forty to fifty percent more powerful than your average Goa'uld's; they are at least fifteen to twenty percent better than Ra's. One of my warriors is worth at least ten of the pathetically trained jaffa used by other Goa'uld.

"Are they sufficiently defended?"

"Yes Lord Hadrian, two hundred plasma cannons were placed on each planet. Over six thousand plasma cannons are also in storage for any new planets to be conquered."

Mora reaches up and places a hand over his right ear, where a small communicator is placed inside.

"My Lord, I have just received word that Magi-14 has successfully staged a rebellion on one of Lord Ishkur's worlds. The planet is under their control and they are awaiting forces to be sent to take over."

Mora seems kind of stiff as he tells me this.

"You aren't very fond of Magi-14, are you Mora?"

"They lack discipline and have little respect for military protocol."

"That is defiantly true, but as long as they continue to provide results then don't let it become an issue."

"As you wish, My Lord."

I decide to steer the conversation away from Magi-14, which is probably my most effective Magical Special Opps group.

"What of Thanos? The fleet of ships sent to his primary planet should be close to getting there."

"The last contact we had with the fleet said they were only an hour from their destination and would contact us again once the battle is over."

"Very good."

"Sir, the representatives from the Confederation of Bann have also arrived, they are currently being given a tour until you have time to see them."

I'm barely able to refrain from rolling my eyes; the last group of "representatives" they sent were a bunch of arrogant humans that reminded me of my Hogwarts days and a certain blond boy.

"Have them taken to a meeting room, I will see them now."

The Confederation of Brann is a group of planets located in three close together star systems. They have a democracy based government ruling their confederation.

They contacted my empire a couple months ago to organize a treaty between us. After a few meetings and some overpowered compulsion charms, they are now seriously considering joining my empire, under my rule of course.

They are exceptionally advanced for a group of humans, considering most civilizations are wiped out by the Goa'uld before they become that advanced. When they refused to reveal how they advanced so quickly, I decided to subtly rummage through the minds of some of their ambassadors. I learned that they found a crashed Ancient Seed Ship on one of their planets. The ship was mostly intact and, through study of the ship, they quickly grew as a civilization. While the technology they gained from studying the ship is great, they are still technologically inferior to the Goa'uld.

You see, about twenty-five thousand years ago Atok, the first leader of the Goa'uld, discovered a group of planets formerly controlled by the Ancients. The planets were abandoned and full of technology. While this technology was extremely old, even by Alteran standards, it was still more advanced than the truly ancient Seed Ships. It was the discovery of these planets that truly began the Goa'uld's reign of terror across the galaxy.

I spin on my heel and _apparate_ to the meeting room.

I reappear sitting in the head seat, at a table in the meeting room; I have gotten very good at _apparating_ over the millenniums. I look over the two other people in the room with me. One is a tall brunette that looks as if she would like to be anywhere but here. The other is a short man, a little on the overweight side, with beady little eyes and a ponytail.

"So how about we get started here, I do believe I promised you a Q&A."

Hopefully, I can eventually win these people over with diplomacy and a little bit of magic. While it can be frustrating, I would rather not have to bother with taking them over unwillingly.

"What advantages would we gain by joining your empire? As we understand it you are currently in a war of your own and we see no reason to become involved in something like that." The woman immediately asks.

I frown across the table at her; she could have at least been courteous and offered their names before we started.

"There are many things to gain by joining me like, for instance, technology, knowledge, my protection, and even a serum that can stop and reverse the aging process."

"We have much in terms of technology and knowledge. We have already accomplished extending our lifespans to over three hundred years of age and it's only a matter of time until we can stop aging completely. And we have no need for your protection; we have endured a few attacks from the Goa'uld and have managed to pull through every time."

I actually snort at that last statement.

"Congratulations, you have managed to fend off attacks of maybe two or three ships at a time. Are you so naive to think that is considered a large force? Ff a Goa'uld sent that few a ships after you, it's because you're not that big a priority. The Goa'uld have been exploring the stars for over twenty-five thousand years; hardly a planet in this galaxy has been untouched by the Goa'uld. The Goa'uld managed to rise up and wipe out the Furling, one of the four Great Races. With all the resources of the galaxy, the Goa'uld have a combined fleet of over three-hundred thousand Ha'tak and many more smaller ships. Do you think that if you actually became a threat to the Goa'uld that they would not be able to easily wipe you out?"

I'm not sure if my defense of the Goa'uld race is because I technically am one, or if I just want to make this child understand how ignorant her people are of the Goa'uld.

"What of the Asgard, they are vastly superior to the Goa'uld?" The man chips in.

I shake my head at that, the Asgard never seem to be very concerned with the Goa'uld, even though the Goa'uld have almost driven the Asgard out of the Milky Way Galaxy.

"Did you know that at one time Ra managed to take an Asgard named Famrir as a host? While he got very little from the Asgard's mind and the body eventually began to reject Ra, he did learn one huge piece of information. The Asgard are dying; they have been for over twenty thousand years now. You see the Asgard wanted an immortality that would exist even if their body was destroyed; to do this they began transferring their consciousness's into cloned bodies whenever the old one became unusable. However their cloning process was flawed and they have been experiencing a continuous cellular degradation. If they do not find a cure soon they will be extinct within just four to five millennium."

"Even if what you say is true, I still do not see how joining your empire would be in the best interest of our people." The woman once again speaks up.

With legilimency I reach and touch her mind; what I discover is that she is dead set against joining me and nothing I can say will change her mind.

I sigh as I look at the two people in front of me.

"What a shame." I begin before raising my hands towards the two and say "_Imperio_".

While having these two under my power will help speed along the process of getting their planets under my control, it won't make it happen immediately. A couple more meetings like this though and it will only be a matter of time.

Patience is something I've been forced to learn over my many centuries and I can wait a couple more years to have these people, and their planets, under my control.

I give a mental command to my two thralls ordering them to return to their world with nothing but praise and encouragement.

The two leave and before I can _apparate_ out of the room, Mora comes walking in.

"My Lord,-" Mora begins as he performs a hurried bow, "-the fleet has dispatched Thanos and have been efficiently taking control of his few assets."

"That is good news; we may win this war yet."

"My Lord, the fleet sent someone back through the Stargate with a package; apparently they found something of great value on Thanos's planet. The messenger is waiting in your throne room."

"Is that all?" I ask.

"Yes, Sir."

I nod my head towards him, and the _apparate_ into the throne room.

I reappear sitting on my throne and I look over the jaffa standing before me. She is rather short at a little over five feet tall; she has long brown hair tied in a braid down her back. If I remember correctly, and I'm sure I do, then her name is Win'tec. She is a scientist that figured out how to increase the hyperdrives in my ships by over fifty percent, over four hundred years ago.

"So tell what it is that you've found."

"Of course Sir." She bends down and opens up the box she has lying at her feet. Inside the box is a smooth black stone about the size of my fist. "This was found in one of Thanos's labs. Thanos managed to turn Naquadah into this, which he called Naquadria. According to the data we got from his labs, Naquadria is a highly unstable radioactive isotope of Naquadah, which has the potential to be an enormously powerful energy source. Even a very small amount emits a pulse of energy over ten times more powerful than weapons-grade Naquadah. My Lord, this could be one of the greatest discoveries in our history."

I'll admit that she has caught my attention. If what she says is true then the war against Lord Ishkur could be quickly brought to an end.

With a power source as potent as this my ships would be immensely more powerful, maybe even able to rival the Asgard.

"You said it was highly unstable; are we able to control it?"

"Not yet." She says uncomfortably. "Unfortunately, it could be anywhere from a couple months to a few years before we are able to safely control it."

That is quite the let down; I was hoping I could use the new power source as a huge advantage over Ishkur. Oh well though, the war can't be put on hold on the off chance that we can harness the Naquadria in a reasonable amount of time.

"Begins studies on it immediately and have me notified as soon as you make any progress."

"Yes, My Lord."

"You're dismissed."

* * *

_Empty space less than one minute in hyperspace away from Ma'it, Ishkur's homeworld..._

* * *

"Sir, the scouts have reported that only five hundred Ha'tak are defending Ma'it; the bulk of Ishkur's fleet is assembling at the edge of his empire for a most likely attack against you."

"Perfect, have the fleet jump to Ma'it immediately."

I watch as the fifteen hundred Ha'tak, twenty Rai'tak, one hundred Orak'tak, and thousands of Al'kesh jump into hyperspace; my ship then also jumps.

After only moments in hyperspace my fleet drops out above Ma'it. The Stargate, on the planet's surface, is quickly dialed in to prevent any escape; unfortunately the Stargate is shielded and I am unable to send in ground troops that way.

"Send a signal demanding the enemy's surrender."

A jaffa hurriedly sends out the signal.

"My Lord, we are being hailed from the surface."

"Put it on screen."

Lord Ishkur appears on the screen decked out in a full suit of armor, made entirely out of gold and jewels.

"Ishkur, bow before me and I may let you live."

"Such insolence you show before a God, surrender to me and I will make your death quick." Is his reply.

Instead of replying to him, I press a small button on my chair which allows me to broadcast to all my ships within range.

"Fire." I simply say.

Without hesitation, my ships let loose and send out thousands of shots, from their plasma cannons. The blasts fly through space and impact the closest group of ships. The shields, on the enemy ships, shatter under the assault and go up in a gigantic explosion of light and plasma.

"Over two hundred enemy Ha'tak destroyed, Sir. Enemy ships are now returning fire."

I look at the screen and notice the last three hundred Ha'tak are in two groups, a group of two hundred and a group of one hundred.

"Target the largest group and fire again."

Once again the rain of plasma launches from my ships and impacts the enemy group. Once the explosions are over, only a hundred Ha'tak are left defending the planet while I have yet to lose a ship.

"I surrender, My Lord." I hear.

I look at the screen to see Ishkur kneeling down with a sneer upon his face. It seems he realized that this is his only chance of survival.

The last hundred ships defending the planet stop their firing and pull back out of weapons range.

"I will have a group of jaffa come retrieve you for negotiations." I say before I shut the screen off.

"Mora, take a team down to the surface."

"Of course." Comes from the jaffa to my right.

"And Mora, slit his throat when you find him."

Mora bows and then begins walking towards the ring room.

* * *

_Six days after the defeat of Ishkur..._

* * *

"So what is it that has everyone so excited?" I ask, as I walk into the Stargate's room. I was requested to come down here as soon as possible because of something I "had to see".

A woman comes rushing to me and, after a quick bow, starts to speak.

"Sir, you remember a few years ago that we ran a program through the Stargate that provided us with a list of almost every gate address, in the Milky Way Galaxy."

I do remember that, a group of scientist managed to create a program that provided us an extremely extensive list of Stargate addresses in the galaxy. While every Stargate in the galaxy isn't listed, it's rather simple to keep a Stargate from being picked up by the mapping network, we were provided with over sixty thousand addresses, easily a fourth more than what the Goa'uld have discovered. I have had people exploring the planets not known to the Goa'uld since.

"Continue." I urge.

"Well most worlds we have explored haven't had anything significant, but you will want to see what we have found on the latest planet explored."

She turns to a computer and inputs a couple commands; a holographic screen appears showing an extremely high tech structure covered mostly by vines and weeds. A small patch of the structure has been cleared of brush to reveal a door.

"It was right next to the Stargate." She adds in.

This building is obviously Alteran in design, although it looks much more advanced than anything the Goa'uld have found.

"Has anyone gone inside yet?"

"No, we have decided to wait for your input; a task force has already been sent to the planet though, and are awaiting your orders."

"Dial the planet; I want to see this for myself."

They immediately dial the Stargate and I walk over to the event horizon. With a grin at the thought of what I may find on the other side, I step through.

I reappear in a dense jungle with grass up to my knees.

"My Lord, we weren't expecting you." Cries out a jaffa running toward me.

"Take me to your task leader."

"Of course Sir; right this way."

We walk to the camp set up a little ways ahead of us and he leads me to the largest tent. We walk inside where every stops what they're doing and snaps off a salute.

"Tell me what you know."

A human male steps forward, obviously the one in charge, and speaks up.

"The structure is Ancient design Sir, and it still has power flowing through it. While we have yet to send anyone inside, the door reacts to the Ancient gene."

Ahh the Ancient gene as many of my people call it. It's something I added to my serum after I discovered it, after studying my own DNA. Now, everyone in my empire possesses it, and the ability to operate Alteran technology.

I nod at him before asking, "are your people ready to go inside now?"

"Yes Sir."

"Then let's go."

I turn around and walk out of the tent, towards the structure. Many of the people in the tent quickly begin to follow me. I walk through a path that has had the grass cleared out. Two guards are standing in front of the door, but they step back out of the way as I arrive.

I wave my hand over the control panel, next to the door, and the doors swish open with a "whoosh". I step inside and lights begin to come on, lighting up the small hall I am standing in.

With my excitement growing more by the second, I stride to the end of the hall and open the door there. I step inside this door and the lights, which turn on automatically like the previous ones, illuminate a small control room with an Alteran control chair in the center.

Humans and jaffa are walking into the structure behind me, but I pay them no mind. Instead I walk over to the control chair and sit down. The chair lights up and my mind is filled with information.

Apparently, this structure is actually a Stargate building facility; but not the old Stargates found in the Milky Way. No, these Stargates are the ones that are used in Atlantis, the capitol city-ship of the Alterans, according to the limited data in this facility at least. I quickly search for the location of this city-ship or others like it, but this facility contains no information like that.

I quickly go through the facility's database, but I find very little that doesn't have to do with the construction of these Stargates. No weapons, no shields, and no locations of any secret bases.

I get up out of the chair and sigh; while this place is a great find and will provide a ton of advancements for my empire, it doesn't have a lot of the things I was hoping for.

I'm interrupted from my musings by a jaffa kneeling before me.

"Yes?"

"My Lord, we have received a message from Nes'Rai. The System Lords have contacted the planet Ma'it and offered their congratulations on your defeat of Ishkur; they have extended an invitation to you to join them at a summit meeting in three days."

So the Systems Lords already know about me defeating Ishkur. I have to admit I'm a little surprised they noticed this quick; it hasn't even been a week.

* * *

_Hasara space station_

* * *

The Hasara space station really is quite the work of art, I think to myself as my Tel'tak begins docking in one the station's twenty docking bays.

The Hasara space station is a space station located in the Hasara system. It is considered neutral territory by the standards of the Goa'uld and was chosen as the site of meetings for the High Council of System Lords. It is a recent project of the Goa'uld; it was built, by the System Lords, in a joint effort less than a thousand years ago.

A human slave greets me, as I step out of the Tel'tak.

"Welcome My Lord, the System Lords are currently awaiting your arrival."

"Lead the way; I see no reason to keep them waiting any longer." I say in my Goa'uld voice.

The human leads me through a series of hallways before we arrive at the meeting room. The human leaves me outside as he walks in to announce my arrival.

"Presenting Lord Hadrian, the Conqueror of Lord Ishkur." I hear yelled out.

Taking that as my cue, I make my eyes glow in the normal Goa'uld fashion and walk inside. I allow my eyes to roam around and take in the room.

There are eight seats in the chamber, formed in a circle to symbolize equality. This is so that no System Lord feels slighted at being seated in an inferior position. Filling those seats are the System Lords Ra, Egeria, Hathor, Apophis, Heru'ur, Cronus, Yu, and Ba'al. There are at least a dozen other current System Lords, but I suppose they are considered too weak to be given a seat here. Although I doubt I will be given a seat here either, even if the System Lords do what I think they are going to.

"You know why you are here?" Ra speaks up, his eyes judging me as I bow down before them.

"I have a few ideas My Lord, but I wouldn't want to be presumptuous."

I know I need to be on my best behavior at the moment; I'm in enemy territory now.

"We have been monitoring the situation between Lord Ishkur and yourself. And, with his defeat at your hands we have agreed on a course of action."

He gets silent and stares down at me. I have to admit that I'm not sure if he is going to reward me or try to kill me, not that he could of course.

"So rise before us Lord Hadrian, System Lord."

* * *

**Authors Note: I just want to say that a lot of the stuff in this chapter is cannon, even the whole thing about Ra taking an Asgard for a host. Much of the stuff I'm using comes from _Stargate SG-1: Living Gods: Stargate System Lords. _Also a lot of people have voiced their opinion about the Goa'uld having so many ships, I hope that this chapter helped explain some of my reasoning for it.**

**Check out my profile page for another poll; this poll will have a big impact on some future points in the story.**

**Also ask any questions in your reviews and I'll send you an answer to it. (I normally don't answer very many in messages and prefer to put the answers in a future chapter.)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a little of the plot.**

**This story is inspired by the stories Stargate: Galactic Imperium, Lightning Fervor, and Empress in the Shadows.**

**Here is the ninth chapter of the new and improved "A Goa'uld's Life". Let me know how you like it!  
**

******The current cover of the story comes from Darklordpotter  
**

* * *

**A Goa'uld's Life**

**Chapter 9  
**

* * *

_January, 1995_

* * *

I untangle myself from the mess of sheets and spare another glance at the sleeping woman I occupied myself with the night before. I may not require sleep, but I have found there are many other ways to enjoy a bed.

My eyes flash with power, and clothes materialize around my body. I then proceed to _apparate_ to the Stargate's control room.

"Good morning Sir, the same planet as yesterday?" A bulky technician asks me.

"Yes."

About a week ago one of my exploration teams discovered a planet full of ruins; the ruins are full of Ancient writings. So for the past few days, in my free time, I have been going to this planet and studying them. Most of the ruins have been nothing but stories and legends written in Ancient; I only have a small section of the ruins left to go over.

The planet is deep in Heru-ur's territory though, and he has a small military outpost on the planet. Of course I've yet to encounter any of his forces, on the planet, yet. The ruins are a rather significant distance away from the base.

With its customary "whoosh", the Stargate engages.

All the Stargates in my Empire have been replaced with the upgraded versions found at the Alteran Stargate Factory, which was discovered almost three thousand years ago.

After stepping through the event horizon, I _apparate_ to the ruins on the other side of the planet; I managed long ago to adjust my magic with a planet's gravitational field, so as to prevent any screw ups in my _apparating_. Being able to _apparate_ at such a distance really amazes me though. This planet is slightly larger than Earth, and on the Earth even the most powerful wizards would have to make three or four _apparations_ to get so far. With age, experience, and the small boosts from the worship of my followers, I have become exceptionally magically powerful.

I begin going through the writing, the little I have left to read. I go through it all until I get to the last section, which actually looks useful.

It reads...

_The sickness ravaged the galaxy like a storm, until the few Alteran left had no choice but to take their mighty cities and flee to a new home. It is with heavy hearts that they do so. They set course for the Pegasus galaxy and never look back._

Below that, looking to be written more recently than the rest, it says...

_Many years have passed and the Alteran once again flee from their current home, leaving the great city of Atlantis resting at the bottom of the ocean. The Alteran return to Avalon, where the great sickness has been purged and new life is beginning to grow. It is there that the last of the Alteran live out the remainder of their lives and die._

My eyes are wide as I finish reading the text. These few sentences have answered many things for me and then added even more questions. But at least I now have an idea where Atlantis is located.

I hear the customary noise of a staff weapon being activated behind me. I turn around, with annoyance on my face, and stare at the group of jaffa behind me. I can't believe I let myself be so occupied that I didn't sense these jaffa a mile away.

I flash my eyes and the five jaffa are thrown into the air, where I hold them. A twitch of my fingers causes four of them to have their necks snapped; the fifth I bring closer.

"_Obliviate_."

My memory charm causes the jaffa to break out in a run back towards his base, after I set him down. Now he will go back with the belief that it was Cronus who came through the Stargate and killed his men.

With a last look at the ruins, I lift my hand and _Fiendfire_ comes pouring out. The flames take the shape of a giant phoenix and crashes down into the ruins. I don't want anyone to know about what I have discovered today.

I once again _apparate_ to the Stargate and wave my hand, which causes the event horizon to form without its "whoosh". I send a signal, which causes the shield on the other side to disengage, and I step though.

As I reappear back on Nes'Rai, I spot my newest First Prime, Jorn, running to me. Mora retired about five hundred years ago and is now living his life, with his family, on his own private island.

"Sir,-" He snaps off a quick salute, "forces all over the empire are ready to move out at your command."

"Perfect."

Recently Sokar, a former System Lord that was banished long ago, has attacked a few of my planets. Sokar has managed to conquer a few dozen planets on the outskirts of the galaxy. While the few attacks on my planets were quickly dealt with and I suffered no casualties, I can't very well allow him to get away with it. I also learned that his Ha'tak have cloaking capabilities, and that's something I don't need another Goa'uld knowing how to do. I petitioned the High Council of System Lords and they decided that if I deal with Sokar his territory, which is small compared to a System Lord, is mine for the taking. Of course when I petitioned them, I didn't mention the advancements Sokar's ships have compared to your average Goa'uld.

"Dial Sokar's homeworld and tell them I am coming through for our negotiations."

I had previously contacted Sokar about negotiating a truce between our forces. He agreed on the terms that the negotiations occur on his home planet. He isn't expecting me for a few more hours, but he will have to deal with it.

"You have the all clear to go through, from Sokar's forces. Scans also show nothing blocking the other side."

I step through the Stargate and arrive on a raised pedestal, surrounded by large pyramids and temples made from marble. As I step forward, the Stargate disengages and a shield snaps up in place.

"This way." A jaffa guard says before he starts walking toward a tall palace straight in front of the Stargate. We follow a stone path to the palaces massive golden doors, which are opened by four jaffa standing guard. As I step through the doorway, a scanner starts going over my body.

Once the scanner finishes, the jaffa turns toward me with his hand outstretched. "Your ring, no weapons are permitted."

I just smile at the jaffa and cast a _Confundus Charm_, he will now think I had no weapons on me.

He then leads me through the palace, until we arrive at an open archway leading into the throne room. I step inside and see Sokar sitting in his throne; his First Prime and two other jaffa stand to his sides.

Before Sokar can speak he and his guards are lifted into the air, much like what I did to those jaffa earlier in the day.

Sokar flashes his eyes and starts to speak. "What is the-."

Before he can finish his sentence I snap my fingers, purely for theatrical sakes as I can do it without moving a muscle, which causes Sokar to start dissolving. He wildly flops in the air, trying to stop what is happening to him. He screams but his voice box is already gone, so all that comes out is a silent yell. Finally, after a torturous few moments, Sokar is nothing but a pile of ash. I almost feel pity for him; that had to have been a painful way to die.

I look at the three jaffa I still have floating in the air.

"If you swear your loyalty to me, I may let you live."

The First Prime sneers at me and spits at my feet.

A small ball of light shoots from my hand and passes into Sokar's First Prime. At first it appears as if nothing happened, but then the jaffa's body starts to glow before it explodes in a mess of blood and gore that covers everything but me.

I then lower the other two jaffa to the ground and simply raise my eyebrow at them. The fall to their knees and bow down as low as they can go.

"You are to remain here, my forces will arrive shortly."

I _apparate_ back to the Stargate and activate it. The jaffa standing at the gate appear as if they want to say something, but I shut them up with a flash of my eyes.

"Have our forces move out and take control of Sokar's territories." I say, to Jorn, when I arrive back on Nes'Rai. "And Jorn, come to my throne room when you are done with that."

I _apparate_ away.

* * *

I am interrupted from my meditation when I sense Jorn walking into the room.

"How are the forces doing?"

"Very well Sir, they have encountered very little resistance. It seems that Sokar wasn't the most likable Goa'uld to be serving. Although the forces did discover a female Tok'ra held prisoner by Sokar."

I take a moment to ponder before replying. "Release her."

"My Lord?" Jorn asks in surprise.

"The Tok'ra have never really caused us any trouble, while they continue to harass Ra and his underlings. They don't have any technology that's not available to the Goa'uld and we have plenty of spies already, so I see no benefit of attempting an alliance. Taking that into consideration I have no use of the Tok'ra, yet if I make an enemy of them they have the capability to become a nuisance. So I say once again, release her."

"As you wish Sir."

"Good, now I asked you here because I want you to organize an expedition. Take at least a hundred Ha'tak, a Stargate, and anything else you may need to set up an outpost."

"Of course My Lord; may I ask where this expedition will be going?"

"I've found a clue as to where Atlantis has gone, so this expedition will be headed to the Pegasus galaxy."

* * *

_Three months later..._

* * *

I walk into the Stargate Control room, where the Stargate is currently active in.

"Status." I demand.

"The Pegasus expedition has arrived in the galaxy and have taken up orbit around the first habitable planet they could find." Is told to me by a Gate Technician.

"Let me speak with them."

A small communicator is handed to me, which I then place in my ear.

"Who am I speaking to?"

"Murdo, expedition leader, Sir."

"Give me a brief report."

"Yes, Sir. We arrived in the Pegasus Galaxy approximately nine hours ago. Since then, we have focused our efforts on locating a habitable planet. This is the first we have found. You aren't going to believe this, but our scans, of the planet, have detected humans."

That's incredible news. The theory that the Alterans gave life to humans has been considered fact by the empire, for ages. This is proof that the Alterans were actually in Pegasus at one time or another

"Have you made contact with them yet?"

"Not yet, My Lord."

"Good, I'm going to come aboard. Send your coordinates and make sure we dial in to your Stargate and not the one on the planet."

A few moments later and the Stargate disengages, only to be reengaged with the transmitted coordinates.

For the average Goa'uld, it would take one of their best Naquadah power sources to dial the Pegasus Galaxy. With my Naquadria power cores, which are used in everything from Stargate operations to ships in the fleet, the Pegasus Galaxy is reached with little effort.

I walk through the Stargate and reappear aboard a Ha'tak. After taking in my surroundings, I start to walk toward the Pel'tak, Murdo following me as I go.

"Tell me what you know." I say after several moments.

"Scans have discovered several hundred humans living in a settlement a few miles from their Stargate. They don't seem to be advanced, but the ruins of a city were also detected. The ruins appear Alteran in design, but we won't know for sure until we get down there."

I nod at him, but my thoughts are now running a million miles a second. On one hand, if this is a destroyed Alteran city many things could be there just waiting to be discovered. On the other hand, if this is an Alteran city it could mean that there is something out there with the capabilities to destroy it.

"Land the ship near the Stargate." I say once we reach the Pel'tak. The sight of a massive Ha'tak should help convince the natives to be cooperative.

The Ha'tak quickly cuts through the planet's atmosphere and touches ground next to the Stargate. I, along with three magic capable guards, use the ring transporters to exit the ship.

The first thing I see, after I reappear outside the ship, is the Stargate. I grin, because this Stargate is of the same model as the ones used in my empire.

With a silent "pop" I, and my guards, _apparate_ to the edge of the settlement.

When we appear, it is to the sight of the villagers running around in fear. Many have dropped their things and are shutting themselves inside their homes.

"What's going on?" I yell out to a running villager.

"The Wraith are here, there ship has landed near the Stargate. I suggest you make haste and find shelter." The man tells me before running off again.

"Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to land the ship." I say to myself.

"Indeed Sir." One of my guards speaks up. There is no emotion in his voice, but I think he is amused by the entire situation. "May I?" He asks while motioning a hand toward the still panicking villagers.

"Go ahead."

My guard steps forward and claps his hands together, which causes a wave of magic to ripple out across the village. The wave is actually a supercharged _Calming Charm_. The villagers stop their panicking and now turn to look at us in surprise.

"There is no need to be afraid; the ship that landed belongs to me."

The villagers just stand their quietly for a few moments, before a woman, still in here teens, walks up to us.

"My name is Teyla Emmagan. If what you say is true, then you should follow me."

The girl leads us through the village until we get to a large tent, which we then walk inside of.

"Charin-" Teyla says, "-I have brought travellers that claim to have arrived in the great ship, that just landed here."

Teyla walks over and sits down next to an elderly woman. The elderly woman then turns her attention onto me, and my guards.

"Welcome to Athos, travellers. My name is Charin; I'm the leader of the Athosians until Teyla decides to lead our people."

"Thank you. My name is Hadrian and I was hoping you could answer some questions of mine."

"Our people are always happy to help those in need."

I smile and take a seat, across the table from the elderly woman.

"Could you tell me about the ruins not far from here? I was hoping to have a look around it."

The woman frowns at me from across the table.

"The City of the Ancestors is not safe. Should anyone dare venture near, the Wraith will come."

There is mention of these Wraith again. Whoever they are, they got the people here pretty frightened of them.

"Who, or what, are these Wraith?"

"You do not know?" Teyla blurts out. "We have never met a people who have not known of the Wraith."

"I suppose you have now."

"If the Wraith have never touched your world, you should go back there."

"We will, but we came here looking for something and I plan to find it."

Charin and Teyla glance to one another before turning to me.

"May we have a few moments of privacy please?"

"Of course." I say before I walk outside of the tent, my guards following me as I go.

"My Lord,-" One of my guards hesitantly speaks up. "May I ask what we are doing? Would it not be easier to do as we please and not even bother making friends with the natives?"

"I'm glad you asked actually. We are in a new galaxy, one with no knowledge of the Goa'uld. In the Milky Way it's pretty much expected for us to conquer and do as we please. But here we have a clean slate, so to speak, and it will be easier to conquer this galaxy if its people see me as a savior, from whatever these Wraith are, instead of a tyrant on a quest for domination."

"Sir, if this planet is anything to go by, then it would be a simple matter to conquer this galaxy's people using force."

I turn toward my guard, flash my eyes, and give a cold smile.

"I have already decided on a course of action. Besides, we still don't know anything about the strength of these Wraith."

The flap of the tent opens and I turn back around with a pleasant grin on my face.

"Hadrian." Teyla says as she steps outside. "There is something I wish to show you."

"Of course." I say as I step forward. My guards make to follow as well, but a wave of my hand stops them.

Teyla leads me out of the village and into a large cavern. She picks up a torch from its wall bracket and walks deeper into the entrance.

"I used to play here as a child. I believe this is where the survivors hid from the Wraith during the last great attack." Teyla says.

I notice that she has her attention on the torch in her hand.

"Let me light that for you." I say as I stretch out my hand, with the intent of lighting it with magic.

Before I have a chance to light it, Teyla pulls a small device from her pocket and points it toward the torch. A small flame shoots toward the torch and lights it.

"We mastered fire long ago."

"It seems you did." I say after my surprise has passed.

It seems that these Athosians were, at one time or another, more advanced then I originally gave them credit for.

We walk deeper into the cavern when I notice something small shining on the ground. I reach down to pick it up and, when my hand touches it, I feel the current of energy flow through the machine as it sends off a signal.

Teyla lets out a gasp as she turns around and spots what I'm holding.

"I lost this years ago. How did you…?"

"What's its purpose? When I picked it up, it sent off some kind of signal."

She frowns at me as she asks "how could you tell"?

"I'm good with technology." I say with a small smile.

"If it did do as you say, there is no way that it could do any harm. My father gave me that necklace when I was still a child, and it has never harmed me in any way."

"Would it be alright if I had my people look this over?"

"You may take it as long as you give me your word that it will be returned to me." Teyla says after a few moments of consideration.

"You have it." I say. I then turn toward the walls, which are full of paintings, and point to one of them. The painting I point at is of a city under attack, but I'm pretty sure this city isn't the Ancient one. "Does this represent the destruction of your city?"

"This drawing far predates that."

"So someone knew it was going to happen?" I ask as I think about those rare people that have abilities to see the future, seers is what they were called on Earth.

"I believe it happens again and again. The Wraith allow our kind to grow in numbers, and when that number reaches a certain point they return to cull their human herd. Sometimes a few hundred years will pass before they awaken again. We've visited many, many worlds - I know of none untouched by the Wraith. The last great holocaust was five generations ago, but still they return, in smaller numbers, to remind us of their power."

"Sounds like a rough way to live."

"We move our hunting camps around. We try to teach our children not to live in fear, but it is hard. Some of us can sense the Wraith coming. That gives us warning." She looks back towards the entrance. "We should go. It will be dark soon."

We are on our way back to the village when Teyla stops and begins looking around.

"What is it?"

"The Wraith." She yells before running of back toward the village.

My communicator comes to life and I lift it up to my ear.

"My Lord, three unknown fighters just came out of the Stargate and headed straight for the village. We're launching Gliders but the unknowns will beat us to the village."

"Why did the Ha'tak not shoot them down?"

"They were too fast Sir; they were gone before we even got firing solutions on them. What's strange is that they didn't even seem concerned with Ha'tak; they passed on by without a second look."

"Well, I'll take care of them. But, get those gliders in the air just in case."

"Right away Sir."

I _apparate_ back to the village and see the people once again panicking and hiding, although this time it isn't my fault. I quickly look toward the skies and spot the three ships coming toward the village. I jump up; my magic wraps itself around me, and rise up into the air in flight. I go toward the fighters head on and, when the ships are only thirty feet away, my magic blasts out in front of me and creates a protective wall. The ships ram straight into the shield, which rings with a loud "dong", and they are crushed from the force. The now wrecked fighters fall to the ground with a loud "thud" at the edge of the village.

I slowly float back down to the ground and activate my communicator.

"Call back the Death Gliders, but get some people out here to the village and clean up these wrecks."

"Yes, Sir."

I turn around to see the villagers staring at me in awe and amazement, a few are even bowing towards me, on their hands and knees.

"Hadrian." Someone calls out my name.

I turn toward the voice and spot Teyla, who is standing at Charin's tent and motioning me to come inside.

I walk inside the tent and take the seat next to Teyla.

"I am very grateful to you for saving my people," Charin begins. "But I admit that I find myself curious to how you did what you did."

"I, and many of my people, possess a great number of abilities. You see, I am a descendent of one of the beings that you call "The Ancestors"."

Charin moves faster than I thought possible and bows down toward me. "You have come to free us from the Wraith?"

I look down at her and then over to Teyla, who has her head bowed as well, and consider my options.

"Yes." I say after a few moments. "Yes I have."

* * *

**Authors Note:** **Alright, Dumbledore will not be convinced to join Hadrian. I now have another question that needs answering. Do you want the Wraith to be strong, weak, or in the middle. Drop a review and let me know. Your answers will have a big impact on who Hadrian will be focused on fighting the next handful of chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a little of the plot.**

**This story is inspired by the stories Stargate: Galactic Imperium, Lightning Fervor, and Empress in the Shadows.**

**Here is the tenth chapter of the new and improved "A Goa'uld's Life". Let me know how you like it!  
**

******The current cover of the story comes from Darklordpotter  
**

**************I took some text for this chapter straight from the Stargate wiki.**

* * *

**A Goa'uld's Life**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_Twenty-Four hours after arriving on Athos..._

* * *

I'm sitting in one of the Ha'tak, that's currently on the planet's surface, as I read over the many reports that have been turned in. It seems that all the Athosians have been given my serum and are adapting quite well to the changes. There were a few villagers that were hesitant to take it, but they could never refuse one of their "Ancestors". They are now living inside one of my Ha'tak, for the time being. If the Wraith send someone to investigate why their ships didn't return, I want to be able to leave immediately; I'm pushing how long I've remained on this planet already.

The wrecked Wraith ships are providing a lot of data. One on one, my Death Gliders or Needle Threaders would heavily outclass one of these Wraith fighters. Naquadria is what really gives me the advantage though; with a Naquadria power core, my fighters have been upgraded with even more systems. My fighters can now boast a cloak, and a low powered shield system. My Needle Threaders even have a miniaturized Stargate dialing device.

Since the discovery of Naquadria, a great many advancements were made possible. For instance, before discovering Naquadria and being able to create a more power extensive hyperdrive, it would have taken my ships over two years to get from the Milky Way to Pegasus; it only took my ships about three months with the Naquadria powered hyperdrive.

The Wraith ships are very unique. These ships seem to be made primarily for the "culling", as the Athosians call it, then for fighting. However, that doesn't mean they aren't capable fighters. They are made out of some type of organic substance. The ships are equipped with a forward-firing pulse energy weapon which is powerful enough to deplete my fighter's shields in two shots, and then finish destroying it in one more shot. The Wraith fighters are a little faster than my own, but mine have better maneuverability.

The most intriguing thing found in the Wraith wrecks was their beaming devices. Beaming technology is something that my empire has had trouble creating; it is hoped that we can reverse engineer, and improve upon, the beaming technology of the Wraith.

The bodies of the Wraith, killed in the wrecks, are also providing tons of data. The Wraith appear to be biologically immortal and do not possess the life-inhibiting proteins that cause aging. Provided they have something to feed on, their life span is effectively indefinite. They have openings on their palms that allow them to literally suck the life out of people. They are most likely much stronger than normal humans. They should also be extremely agile, able to leap up several meters from a standing start. The bodies are highly resilient and possess remarkable regenerative abilities. All in all, the Wraith seem to be as strong, if not a little stronger, as the people in my empire.

Most of my efforts have been focused on searching the ruins, of the Alteran City. So far, there has been little luck in finding something of value. The Wraith did a very good job of destroying everything possible.

With the threat of the Wraith, I contacted Nes'Rai and ordered another thousand ships to start the journey to Pegasus. That still leaves over forty thousand of my ships to guard the three hundred and two planets in my empire, in the Milky Way, so it shouldn't have too much of an impact on my forces.

My forces have also been searching for habitable planets in this galaxy, that don't contain a Stargate. Three candidates were discovered and I ended up picking a tropical world to set up base. This world is three times the size of Earth and has a large super continent, which is full of natural resources, that takes up most of the northern hemisphere; the southern hemisphere is a huge ocean with thousands of islands throughout it. The planet is rich in natural resources, which I will need once I get a base of operations set up here in Pegasus.

A jaffa comes running into the room.

"My Lord, a Wraith ship just jumped into the system. It scanned us, fired a shot at a Ha'tak, and jumped back out before we had time to return fire."

I'm barely able to refrain from sighing; I was hoping to have more time before having to leave this planet.

"Very well, get everything packed up and let's move out. Also, have whatever data we did manage to get on that ship sent to me."

The jaffa salutes and runs back out of the room. It's only five minutes later that a beep sounds on my chair. I input a command and the data on the mysterious Wraith ship pops up, in a holographic screen.

My eyes widen as I look at this ship. It is twenty five hundred meters long and fifteen hundred meters wide; that's over three times the size of a Ha'tak mothership and over twice the size of one of my Rai'tak. The single shot it fired managed to lower the Ha'tak's shield by two percent.

The jaffa from before comes running back in.

"Sir, message from Nes'Rai. Apophis has called an immediate meeting, on the planet El'Dorado, of the High Council of System Lords. Sir, they said Ra is dead."

I'm on my feet at that; I don't even bother giving the jaffa a reply before I _apparate_ to the Stargate.

"Dial El'Dorado immediately."

El'Dorado, or the City of the Goa'uld as it's fondly called, is a neutral planet that is available to all Goa'uld and their most trusted servants. The planet is used for everything you can think of, whether it's a market or a meeting place. It is also a place that many minor Goa'uld go when they want to get their name put out in the galaxy at large. If you invent a revolutionary new machine, then El'Dorado is where you want to go to get your skills recognized.

The Stargate engages and I step through the event horizon. I reappear on El'Dorado, where over one hundred Stargates are lined up next to each other for incoming travelers. It really is amazing how they have this place hooked up. If one Stargate is busy, then the connection will go down the line until it finds one that's not in use. This way there can be more than one Stargate in use at a time. Each Stargate has also been modified to allow more than one outgoing wormhole, on the planet, at a time.

A scanner goes over me and, after it recognizes me as a System Lord, does nothing more. For your average Goa'uld, the scanner would fry any weapons that were on your person; System Lords get a few perks, so I get to keep the ring on my finger perfectly intact.

I quickly walk over to a ring transporter and put in a command code. The transporter activates and takes me in front of a large white temple, in the center of the city, used only by the System Lords for various needs.

I walk through the temple until I get to the meeting room. I then, not even waiting to be announced, walk into the meeting of the High Council of System Lords; I gained membership on the council about fifteen hundred years ago.

I notice that only about half of the System Lords have arrived, so I take my seat and take the time to think.

Ra dying is a huge loss for the Goa'uld. Ra, in his life, managed to unite the Goa'uld unlike any before him. He led the Goa'uld on a journey of exploration, discovery, and victory across the Milky Way Galaxy. He also managed to lead the Goa'uld in battle against the Furling, which are now extinct, and the Asgard, which have been driven out of the galaxy except for a few small pieces of territory.

It seems that everyone has finally arrived

"I'm sure you have all been informed of why I called this meeting. Ra is dead; his ship was blown to pieces above Abydos." Apophis says, to begin the meeting.

"Who is responsible for this?" I ask.

"It is unknown."

"What about Ra's territory; what will be done with it?" Is asked by Cronus.

Of course they would be more interested in Ra's territory than the possibility of a new enemy, which could manage to kill Ra.

"Ra's territory should be divided up and split equally among us." Says Yu.

A snort comes from Amaterasu, the most recent addition to the High Council of System Lords. "Ra possessed a territory way too large to be divided among us fairly; someone will feel slighted by what they receive."

"I surely deserve a larger portion of his territory. I was his most trusted servant after all." Apophis says with a smug grin on his face.

After Apophis says that, most of the Goa'uld are jumping from their seats in anger.

"That is a lie; we all know you wished to replace Ra as Supreme System Lord. For all we know it was you who betrayed him and had him killed." Nirrti spits out.

"You dare accuse me." Apophis roars loudly. "I should kill you where you stand for such insolence."

This just shows how important Ra was to the Goa'uld hierarchy. If he was alive, this disaster of a meeting would be quickly reeled under control.

I'm actually tempted to kill them all right now. It wouldn't be hard, considering the size of my magical core; I'm about four times more powerful than when I first became a Goa'uld, so killing them would take a miniscule amount of effort.

I guess I should probably stop calling it a magical core, but I guess old habits die hard. What magicals have isn't so much a core, which is a misconception, as it is a muscle located deep in your consciousness. The ability to use magic comes out of your consciousness, or soul if you will, and courses all through your body. Like a muscle it can be injured, which will take time to heal, and it can grow stronger, the more it is worked. Also like a muscle it can be over worked which will lead to magical exhaustion. Unlike a muscle though, it doesn't grow weaker if it isn't used.

"I have a proposal." Comes from Ba'al, the only other Goa'uld to remain calm except for Yu and myself. "How about we have ourselves a contest."

"Explain." Apophis says after a few seconds.

"We leave Ra's territory up for grabs. Whoever conquers the most of it, in the next four years, wins and becomes the new Supreme System Lord."

"I second Ba'al's proposal." I speak after a few moments of consideration.

I look around the room at the other Goa'uld, most of which are nodding their heads in agreement.

"Then it is decided." I say. "Every Goa'uld for themselves."

The rest of the meeting goes smoothly and, before I know it, the meeting is over.

I get up from my seat and make my way back to the ring platform, which I take back to the Stargates. I dial on of the gates and head back to Nes'Rai.

"My Lord, welcome back." Is the first thing I hear, when I step out of the Stargate.

"Yes Jorn, is there any particular reason you were here waiting for me?"

"Yes sir, remember the Tok'ra you had set free a few months ago? Well, we caught her trying to sneak onto the planet in a cloaked Tel'tak. It seems she didn't know we can detect any kind of cloaking the Goa'uld are capable of."

"Where is she now?"

"Locked up tight in a holding cell in the south tower."

"I will see her now." I say, as I start walking forward. "Walk with me Jorn."

We walk a little ways in silence before Jorn speaks up.

"Is Ra really dead sir?"

"It seems that way."

"Do you want me to prepare the forces? I'm confident that you could take over the rest of the galaxy my Lord."

I frown as I reply. "No, while I believe you are right that I could defeat the Goa'uld, we would suffer a great many losses. Besides a war like that would leave us open to attack by the Asgard, and I don't even know who managed to kill Ra yet; was it another Goa'uld or someone else? So no, let the other Goa'uld fight it out among themselves over Ra's territory, and let us focus on Pegasus."

"Yes, My Lord."

Before I know it, we are at a transporter, which we take to the holding cells.

"She is in the third cell Sir."

I nod and walk up the cell, which has two guards standing outside. She is a tall, very pretty, brunette.

"Bring her in the interrogation room."

One of the guards presses a button on the wall that causes the shield around the cell to fall, and for the door to swing open. The two guards then escort the Tok'ra across the hall to the interrogation room. The room is bare except for a table and a chair on each side. The guards place her in one chair while I take the other. The guards then leave the room.

We sit in complete silence for a couple minutes, before I decide to start the conversation.

"You're really pushing your luck, considering I set you free once before."

She doesn't respond; she just stares at me with an empty expression.

"I suggest you answer me when I speak to you, because I will get what I want to know. You do remember the last time a Tok'ra tried sneaking onto one of my planets?"

The last time a Tok'ra tried to sneak onto one of my planets was about a thousand years ago. That Tok'ra didn't feel the need to answer my questions, so I forced what I wanted to know out of him, had him bound and gagged, and then tossed him out the Stargate on one the Tok'ra's most secret bases. I haven't had another Tok'ra, that I know of, try to sneak into my empire since; well, except for now of course.

"Ra is dead." She finally says.

"I am aware."

"With his death, there will be a huge power vacuum in the galaxy. The Tok'ra needed an operative in your territory, so we can see how you plan to act with Ra out of the way."

"So they decided to send you?"

"I volunteered."

I raise my eyebrows at this.

"Then please, tell me why."

"I admit, after you set me free those months ago, I became curious about you. If any other System Lord captured me, they would have never released me."

I sit for a moment before I pull a device out of my pocket, which I then slide over to her.

"What is this?" She asks.

"That is a communicator. You see, I am going to release you. However, some day I am going to contact you and you are going to do something for me. When I do call on you there will be no ignoring me, no negotiating, and no hesitation. I promise that whatever I have you do will not cause harm to the Tok'ra. Do we have an understanding?"

"We do." She says.

"Good, I will have you escorted to the Stargate."

I get up, out of my chair, and leave the room. I pause outside, only long enough to give the guards their instructions, before I _apparate_ away.

* * *

_Three days later, Pegasus Galaxy..._

* * *

I look around at the settlement being constructed, on the planet chosen to be my empires capital of the Pegasus Galaxy. The planet has been named Templum, which means sanctuary in Alteran.

"Sir." A human says, as he walks up to me. "The task force has returned with what you requested. It is currently locked in that Ha'tak's holding cell." He points to the Ha'tak landed behind me as he says this.

"Good." I say with a smile.

I recently ordered my forces to capture me a living Wraith. The former Athosians were able to provide us with some gate addresses that they knew had Wraith living on them. It seems that they have accomplished what they were ordered.

I turn around and apparate to the outside of the holding cell. The guards there give me a salute and step out of the way.

"This thing is feisty My Lord; it took four stun shots to knock him out."

I grin in response and open the door, which I then step inside of. The door closes behind me; the Wraith is lying in the corner of the room. I take a few steps forward, when the Wraith jumps up from its position and comes rushing toward me, its hand stretched out in front of it. I meet it head on and grab it by the throat; I then slam it onto the floor. Out of my free hand comes a wave of magic that causes the Wraith to be lifted and and flung into the wall, where it gets stuck in a spread position.

"I will greatly enjoy the moment that I suck the years out of your body."

My reply is two _Cutting Curses_, which cut both the Wraith's hands off at the wrists.

"I wonder which will happen first, your hands regenerating or you starving to death."

The Wraith lets out a scream of rage and tries to get off the wall, although all he accomplishes is to wiggle a little bit.

"_Imperio_." The spell flies from my hand and impacts the Wraith. It takes me a few moments, but I manage to get control over it. I'll give these Wraith props; they have a very strong will.

I conjure two comfortable chairs in the room. I sit in one and command the Wraith to sit in the other.

"Tell me everything you know about this ship." I say as I create an image of the Wraith ship that attacked a Ha'tak before fleeing.

"Wraith cruisers are typically seen to escort Hive ships during assaults or when feeding on a Human world. They are used for patrol and sometimes act as scouts. Many fighters can also be stored on the ship. It is two thousand and five hundred meters long and fifteen hundred meters wide. They are hyperspace capable vessels."

"What kind of defense and weapons does it have?"

"The ship is covered in a Trinium/Organic regenerative hull that functions as armor. The ship possesses powerful energy weapons that launch bursts of energized particles."

"What about shields."

"No Wraith ships possess any type of energy shielding."

"Now tell about the Hive ship you mentioned."

"Wraith Hive ships are the main component of the Wraith fleet and the centerpiece of our entire society. A Hive ship is over five thousand and five hundred meters long and over thirty nine hundred meters wide. It houses a compliment of three cruisers and thousands of fighter ships. Its hull is purely organic and its energy weapons are twice as powerful as the ones on the cruisers."

Now I ask the question that I'm dreading the most.

"Did the Wraith defeat the Alterans, the ones that many humans call the "Ancestors"?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"With superior numbers."

I feel the Wraith trying to fight my control, so I cast the spell again to reinforce my will.

"Tell me about it."

"For one hundred years, the Lanteans and the Wraith warred with each other. At first, the Wraith were at a severe disadvantage: the crystalline technology of the Lanteans was far superior to the organic technology of the Wraith, and one Lantean warship was able to incur massive damage on several Hive ships at once with their devastating drone weapons while at the same time suffering little to no damage themselves due to their powerful shield technology. The Lanteans, careless and overconfident, began to send their seemingly invincible warships deeper and deeper into Wraith-controlled territory. After a long period of time and with great cost to themselves, the Wraith managed to capture a number of these vessels and obtain the devices powering them. Using these incredible power sources, the Wraith created a cloning facility, which was used to rapidly increase their numbers and give the Wraith a much needed advantage. The tide of war quickly turned in their favor; it no longer mattered that the Lanteans would win almost every battle: the Wraith kept coming in floods.

They continued to gradually lose their ground against the Wraith for several years until the Lantean system was all that remained of their domain. In a final attempt at ending the war, the Lanteans sent a delegation to meet with the Wraith and negotiate a truce. The Lantean delegation was protected by some of their most powerful warships, but they were ambushed by the Wraith's massive fleet. Their last chance at peace now gone, it was only inevitable that the Lanteans would eventually face their defeat.

While the Wraith were at first unable to reach Atlantis due to the numerous weapons platforms deployed throughout the star system, they were eventually able to destroy most of them and continue their conquest. Its last line of defense now gone, nothing was left to prevent the Wraith from advancing to Atlantis itself, held off only by the city's powerful shield and its stockpile of drone weapons. Even though the Lanteans were able to destroy the Wraith vessels every time they attacked, the Wraith were relentless and sent more ships to attack time and time again. Hopelessly outnumbered, the city's supply of drones rapidly dwindling, and the shield under continuous bombardment, the Lanteans ultimately decided to sink the city, which would allow the shield to hold for far longer than it ever could on the surface. Atlantis itself was brought to its knees, and the Lanteans had come to realize there was nothing more they could do. The Lanteans fled through the Stargate and never returned; the Pegasus Galaxy was left at the mercy of the victorious Wraith, who began to feed on the defenseless human population."

"Does this mean that Atlantis is still there, sunken under their planets ocean?"

"It is probable."

"Do you know where this planet is?"

"No, the war with the Lanteans was before my time."

So there is a good chance that Atlantis is still in one piece, I just need to get my hands on a Wraith that knows where it is.

"How many of these Hive ships are there."

"Approximately one hundred and fifty."

I have to say that is a shock.

"How did the Wraith manage to win the war with such a small amount of ships?"

"At the end of the Lantean War the Wraith had Hive ships numbering in the tens of thousands."

"Then what happened to them?"

"It was during this time that I was brought into existence. Shortly after the defeat of the Lanteans, a new foe rose up to challenge the Wraith. The new foes were abandoned experiments of the Lanteans; they called themselves the Asurans. They were machines whose programing was focused on the defeat of the Wraith; the Asurans were much more ruthless and effective in their fighting. The Asurans managed to locate our cloning facility and destroy it. It took them only three years until they had the Wraith on the brink of extinction. Luckily, a group of Wraith managed to capture one of the Asurans and gain access to its base code. Before the Wraith lost everything, we managed to use the captured Asuran to disable the directives commanding them to attack the Wraith. The Asurans then immediately stopped attacks; we have not had an encounter with them since."

"Do you have any idea where these Asurans are now?"

"No, their homeworld was never discovered."

"Why did you not build up your forces again, after that?"

"There are approximately three to four hundred million humans in this galaxy. While this is enough to sustain the hundreds of thousands of Wraith there currently is, it wouldn't be nearly enough for the millions there used to be. So it was decided that we would limit our population."

I guess that makes sense, I have seen many civilizations die out because there wasn't enough food to feed everyone.

Suddenly, the Wraith begins to spasm and black blood begins leaking out of its mouth, ears, nose, and eyes. It then stops moving and falls forward, its head landing with a loud "thump" on the table.

It seems that the Wraith's mind had a negative reaction to the _Imperious Curse_.

I get up and leave the cell.

"Tell the people in the lab that they can do as they please with it." I say to the guards, as I walk by.

I stretch out my senses and locate Murdo, who I then _apparate_ to.

"Murdo."

"Yes, My Lord?"

"I need another Wraith."

* * *

**Authors note: Ok the Wraith are going to end up being in the middle power wise. It won't seem that way in the next few chapters, but trust me that they will come back with a fury in future chapters.**

**I have another big question that will have a big impact on the next two chapters, and the whole story.**

**Do you want Atlantis to be found NEXT CHAPTER. Drop a review and let me know; I will keep a tally on your votes for yes or no.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a little of the plot.**

**This story is inspired by the stories Stargate: Galactic Imperium, Lightning Fervor, and Empress in the Shadows.**

**Here is the eleventh chapter of the new and improved "A Goa'uld's Life". Let me know how you like it!  
**

******The current cover of the story comes from Darklordpotter  
**

******I was going to have Atlantis on the planet Hadrian set up base, but I wrote it once and didn't like it.  
**

* * *

**A Goa'uld's Life**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_One year later, Pegasus Galaxy, Templum..._

* * *

With a sigh I stun, and release, the most recently captured Wraith from my _Imperious Curse_. I then leave to let my soldiers interrogate it the old fashioned way; I don't want its brain to be fried by over exposure to my imperious.

This is the thirty fourth Wraith we captured, from nine different hives, that doesn't know where Atlantis is located. I have learned many other things from them though.

One of the big things that has been bothering me is why did the Wraith leave Atlantis intact; if they managed to cause the few remaining Alterans to flee, why didn't they finish off their great city.

Luckily, this Wraith knew the answer.

When the Lanteans, as the Wraith called them, stopped firing their drones at them, the Wraith initially thought it to be a trick. However nothing ever happened. This made the Wraith curious, so they sent thousands of scout ships down into the ocean and started scanning the city. While the city's shield easily kept out a single ship scanning, it couldn't completely block the thousands of ships, sitting right outside the shield, with their scanners on full blast. The scans revealed that the entire city was abandoned, not a single living thing was detected. The Wraith quickly deduced that the Lanteans must have fled through their Stargate, as no ship was seen fleeing.

The Wraith decided that they would take the city as their own and tried for many years to get safely though the shield, without damaging the city it protected. They tried dialing the Stargate of Atlantis, but it seemed that the Lanteans shut it down. The Wraith's best scientists eventually determined that Atlantis's Stargate needed a passcode of some sort to become operational again, but they had no way to figure it out. Ultimately all efforts to penetrate the shield failed and it was decided to simply wait for the shield to fail on its own. The Wraith knew that this could take many thousands of years, for they were aware of how strong Lantean power sources were, but they could be patient, as they knew they would be in hibernation during most of that time.

Then the Asurans came. The Asurans wiped out almost the entire Wraith species, and now only a handful of the Wraith, that possess the location of Atlantis, remains.

One good thing that has come from all these Wraith, is that I now know the location of over ninety of the Wraith's Hive ships. I also know everything I need to know about the Wraith and their capabilities. I've had a large number of simulations done. In a fight between just one of my Ha'tak and a Wraith Cruiser, the cruiser normally wins. Two Ha'tak normally manage to claim victory over one Wraith Cruiser. Those Hive ships are on an entirely different level though. It will take at least three or four Ha'tak to take down a Hive ship. Two of my Rai'tak can easily take down a Hive ship though. A single Rai'tak dominates against a Wraith Cruiser. It is fortunate that I so outnumber the Wraith or I could have a hell of a fight on my hands.

"Lord Hadrian, the Systems Lords have sent word of success involving the Tollan. The Tollan homeworld's orbital path has been shifted; they have six months to a year before their planet becomes uninhabitable." Says Murdo, as he walks up to me.

I nod my head in acknowledgment, but my mind is drifting back to a meeting a few months ago.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Two Months Ago_

* * *

"Now for our next order of business; Cronus, how goes your efforts to destroy the Tollan's neighboring planet." Asks Apophis, who will most likely be taking the title of Supreme System Lord. He is the one that's currently winning the "contest".

At the last meeting we had, it was decided that the Tollan have become to advanced. Their Ion Cannons are able to completely shred Goa'uld shields. Of course, they have hardly an effect on my Empire's shields, not that I'm going to let the other Goa'uld know that.

After the Protected Planet's Treaty was formed, I wanted an edge just in case the Asgard break it. So I put a lot of time into researching ion technology; the product of that time was finding the weakness that Goa'uld shields have to ionized particles, and figuring out how to make my shields almost completely resistant to ion weapons.

At one time I entertained the idea of conquering the Tollans, but I decided against it. I don't want the other Goa'uld to learn of my advances in technology.

Last meeting Cronus revealed that one of his Goa'uld underlings managed to sneak onto the Tollan's neighboring planet, using a cloaked Tel'tak. He said the Tollan recently gave that planet a power source capable of supplying their entire planet with energy. He intends for his operative to take a high ranking person, as a host, and then rig the power source to explode. It is hoped that the resulting explosion will destroy the planet and knock the Tollan's homeworld out of its orbit.

"Very well." Cronus says with a smug grin. "My operative has taken one of the planets leaders as a host; he is currently searching for a suitable Naquadah vein to launch the power source into. If the first blast isn't enough to finish the job, then the chain reaction from exploding on a large Naquadah vein will."

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Also Sir, the Hoffans have started arriving through the Stargate."

"Good."

The Hoffans are one of the more advanced civilizations in the Pegasus Galaxy; they are also have one of the largest populations. So far, I've only bothered bringing a handful of the smaller populations, in the Pegasus Galaxy, into my empire. The Hoffans were very eager to join the protection of an "Ancestor" when I gave them the offer.

Slowly but surely, this galaxy will be mine.

* * *

_Four months later..._

* * *

Over three hundred of my Rai'tak and almost a thousand Ha'tak drop out of hyperspace above Earth and immediately engage their cloaks. The ships then take up specific positions all around the planet.

"My Lord, all ships have started scans of the planet searching for any and all magical beings" My First Prime, Jorn, says.

"Very Good."

A few moments later a beeping goes off, signifying that the scans have finished. A hologram then appears, showing the Earth.

"Our scanners had a little trouble getting through a few unfamiliar wards, but we now have data on every magical being on this planet."

A hologram comes up cycling through many different pictures. It shows Humans, Goblins, Vampires, Giants, Dragons, and every other magical beings that exist.

"My Lord, if all these creatures are on Earth, then why didn't the Goa'uld know about them?"

"That's because very few of these beings evolved naturally. The human magic users didn't really start appearing until after three thousand B.C., which is after the Goa'uld were run off Earth. Most of these beings were created by human magicals that decided to experiment with things they didn't fully understand. It was magical humans that created Giants, Vampires, Werewolves, Dragons, and much more. Actually, the only ones that I know of that didn't evolve from human magical's experiments were goblins and phoenixes."

"That is amazing My Lord."

"I suppose it is. Now tell me, how many magicals are on the planet?"

"Approximately two million, which includes animals."

"How many that isn't animals?"

"Approximately one hundred thousand, most of them human."

"Alright begin hitting the magical animals preservations first, definitely the dragons, while I begin working on the people. Beam me down to here." As I say this, I enter the coordinates for a spot in London.

Immediately I am being beamed down from my ship. My empires efforts into studying the Wraith beaming devices have really paid off. Our beaming is much more refined than the Wraiths and has a much longer distance it can be used. The beams can easily reach from one side to the other, on some of the largest planets. The beam, when in use, looks similar to a wave of water.

I reappear outside of a dingy little building with a sign reading _The Leaky Cauldron_. I walk inside, only for everyone in the building to turn and stare at me in surprise.

"Merlin's beard, it's Harry Potter." Someone yells out from the back of the room.

I'm actually surprised they recognize me; I look very different from the scrawny little boy I once was. Although my scar being on display may also have something to do with it. Even after all these years I haven't ever let it heal. The scar is my mark and I wear it with pride.

Immediately everyone is rushing toward me, trying to shake my hands, and telling me how happy they are I've been found.

"Enough." I mutter, but there is enough power laced in my voice that it stops the people in their tracks.

"My apologies Mr. Potter, but everyone has been bloody crazy since you were reported missing a few weeks ago." Tom, the barkeeper, says.

"Well I'm here now, aren't I? Now, if you will excuse me, I have business in the alley."

The people move aside and allow me to make my way to the alley entrance, which I then open. I step out into the alley and make my way to Gringotts. I stride up the steps and to the closest teller, who is doing paper work.

"I need to see your leader."

The goblin snorts at me and goes back to the paper work.

I flash my eyes in annoyance.

"I will say once again, I require to see your leader."

"King Ragnuk, the fifty first, is a very busy goblin. He wouldn't waste his time on the whims of a human."

I simply stare at the goblin for a few moments, before my hand flies forward and grabs the goblin by its throat.

"Now, either take me to your king or die right now."

The goblin struggles in my grip and tries to escape. Two goblin guards also come running toward me.

A whispered word later and the two guards suddenly grab at their necks, only to find blood from their slit throats.

"_Imperio_."

I release the goblin's throat, now that its mind is under my complete control. I could have done this to begin with, but I want to make a statement, to the goblins, that I'm not someone to mess with.

A mental command causes the goblin to start leading me out of the lobby.

Two more guards are coming toward us but, with a miniscule amount of effort, their spears fly out of their hands, before running them through.

I, and my goblin thrall, go through some doors at the end of the lobby. We come out in a big hallway with eight guards lined along it. Before the guards realize what's going on, their necks all snap simultaneously.

Casually, I walk to the end of the hall, where a golden door is. On the door is a plaque which reads: _King Ragnuk, Leader of Goblins, and Manager of Gringotts_.

My thrall opens the door and I enter, after placing my hand on the goblins neck and snapping it. Sitting at a large jeweled desk is an elderly goblin, with one of his ears missing.

"Bang" is what I hear before I find a bullet floating about a foot from my head. I snatch the bullet from the air and look at it, and then at the pistol in the goblin's hand.

"In all honesty, I wasn't expecting that." I say with a grin on my face.

The goblin, obviously realizing there isn't much he can do, sets the gun down on his desk.

"What do you want Wizard?" He snarls out.

"I'm here to offer you to join me."

"The goblins will be remaining neutral during any wizard wars. We have no interest in fighting for or against Voldemort." Ragnuk says with barely restrained anger. "You came here, killed my goblins, and then expect me to side with you. All wizards are idiots."

"Voldemort is hardly any concern to me; he will be dealt with when I please. As for your goblins, I made sure all the damage I did to them is easily repaired, and, besides, death doesn't have to be permanent."

The goblin lets out a snort. "It has been my experience that when you die, you don't come back."

"How about this, if I bring them back to life, then will you give me your word to seriously consider my proposal?"

"To join some wizard so we can do their dirty work for them, most defiantly not!"

"I was going to say that isn't my proposal, but I guess it is. That's not to say that the benefits you gain aren't worth it."

"Like what?"

"Your own planet, just for goblins."

Ragnuk lets out a laugh of frustration. "You're insane, what do you want to do? Launch us all to the moon."

"Not quite." As I say this I reach out and grab him by the arm, and then activate a beacon device in my pocket. Before the goblin can react, we are being beamed up to my ship.

"Unhand me Wizard." Ragnuk says when we rematerialize. He then turns around and sees the Earth, outside the window. "This is a trick."

"Hardly. We are currently aboard my ship, which is capable of traveling to other planets outside this solar system, in orbit of the planet." I wait a few moments and let him process what he is seeing. "Let's be realistic, the goblins are a dying race. After all the wars the goblins have been in, your race is down to a measly population of about eight thousand. Gringotts is the last goblin stronghold and you are their leader. What I am offering you is a lifeline. If you and the rest of your kind join me, I will give you your very own planet. No more having to share it, you can do as you please. I can give your people eternal youth, no longer will your kind die from old age. You will be given the many benefits of technology, and knowledge that many would kill for."

"The goblins you killed, you said you could save them."

"Yes, but you should decide soon. After about an hour I can't guarantee anything."

"If what you say is true, then yes."

"Perfect." I say as Jorn walks into the room, with an injector containing my special serum in his hand.

"Lord Hadrian, scans of your guest has shown that the serum will work the same as it does on humans."

I nod at him and take the serum from his hands. While over the years I have made a few changes to my serum, I can never be sure how it will react until I get a detailed scan of the being going to use it.

"Touch this to someplace on your body and press the button." I say as I hand the injector to Ragnuk.

The goblin cautiously takes it and places it against his hand. He then presses the button.

While my serum can be used on unwilling people, its brainwashing effect can have negative effects on the mind of people that fight it. So it's usually best for them to just be willing.

The goblin stands completely still for a few moments before blinking and bowing down before me. When I first developed this serum it needed some time to be absorbed, but I've managed to speed up the process considerably over the millenniums.

"Here" I say as pass him a bag of beaming beacons and a communicator. "Place those on the dead goblins and they will be beamed up and put in a healing bed immediately." I then turn to Jorn. "Jorn, send two task forces back to Gringotts, with Ragnuk, with enough serum for every goblin."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Ragnuk, you will order them to take to take the serum. They trust their king and will defiantly be willing." I say to the goblin.

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

_Forty Eight Hours Later..._

* * *

I watch, from the Pel'tak of my ship, as another Ha'tak jumps into hyperspace. This Ha'tak is carrying the most recent batch of magical animals taken from the magical animal preserves. The Ha'tak is on its way to a solar system only a few minutes away from Nes'Rai. The solar system contains three barren planets and one really big gas giant, which has over two hundred terra formed moons. The many moons, of the gas giant, have been turned into giant animal reserves. Each of the many magical species will get its own moon, so it doesn't have to worry about predators. For the many carnivorous animals, special genetically engineered plants, that have the same taste, smell, and nutrients as meat, have been placed on the moons.

My people have been very efficient at their work; so far they have managed to attack every major magical preserve. There have been some altercations with some foolish workers and a rather violent incident with the French Ministry of Magic's Aurors. Luckily, any people killed on either side were easily healed in my healing beds. The only permanent death so far was when a man got to close to one of the Dragons; it swallowed him whole.

The goblins have proved to be extremely useful. While low in number, they seem to have their fingers in business all over the world. Through them, I managed to get newspapers, all over the world, to put out ads, made by the goblins, for me. Although any mention of my name is specifically left out.

The ads talk about a place where every magical being can live in harmony. A place without disease or illnesses. It even tells about being given eternal youth. Anyone that's interested just has to contact the goblins at Gringotts, which is very easy to do thanks to the Floo.

I only expect to get the homeless, poor, and desperate like this though. I've actually only had about a hundred people join me, this way, so far. But it's another of the many small steps in conquering every single magical on Earth.

"Lord Hadrian." Jorn says as he comes walking toward me. "The strike teams have just left. By tomorrow the vampires will be extinct."

Vampires are monsters, in the truest sense of the word. The live on blood, which they have an uncontrollable thirst for. They burn when touched by sunlight and are repulsed by the smell of garlic. They act like animals, but much more violent and uncontrollable.

The magical's on Earth have been good at keeping these creatures numbers low, but have never fully wiped them out. So I'm having teams sent down to finish the job. Soon the few thousand vampires in existence will be gone for good.

"Jorn, make sure everything continues to run smoothly; I have some loose ends to take care of."

After I say that, I activate the beam transporter and head toward the planet. I rematerialize outside of the Headmaster's office, inside Hogwarts Castle.

I place my hand on the gargoyle's head and break through its protections, which causes it to jump out of the way. I make my way up the stairs and outside the office doors, which I barge into without a knock.

Dumbledore is sitting at his desk staring at me with wide eyes, as I take a seat in front of him.

"Harry?" He whispers out.

"I go by Hadrian now."

"Where did you get sent to? I've done countless tests and figured out you had been sent back in time, but I could never figure out to when exactly."

"About six thousand B.C." I say. I watch his expression and notice only a slight amount of surprise. "You aren't shocked?"

"Not really, no. When you walked in this room I could sense you were old, ancient even."

We sit in silence for a few moments before he speaks again. "Why are you here Harry?"

"I'm here to give you an offer to join me."

"Oh Harry, I thought you weren't going to be like Tom."

"I'm nothing like Tom, I'm much more successful."

"I cannot take you up on you offer, Harry."

"You haven't even heard my proposition yet."

"Either way, there is nothing you can say to convince me to join you on any delusional quest of conquest that you may have."

"I figured as much."

Once again we descend into silence.

Suddenly Dumbledore begins to move, his wand begins rising toward me; but he is to slow. Before Dumbledore can get a spell off, my magic blasts out around me. My magic slams into Dumbledore and tosses him hard into the wall, with a sickening crunch. His body then falls to the ground with his neck clearly snapped.

I walk over to Dumbledore's broken body and kneel down. I take my hand and close his eyes. It's the least I can do; he was a good man at heart and I can respect him for that.

I stand up and leave the office, only stopping to wonder where Fawkes is at. I walk through the halls, with an over powered _Notice Me Not _on, and make my way to the hospital wing.

I enter the hospital wing and drop the charm, which causes Madame Pomfrey to look and notice me.

"Potter, is that you?" She asks in surprise.

"_Imperio_." Is my reply.

I pull a small crate from my pocket, which I place on the floor and enlarge.

"Inside this crate are a few thousand injections. Make sure you give one to everyone in this school; use whatever excuse you think best."

I turn around and walk back out of the hospital wing and head toward the dungeons. It takes me only a couple minutes before I'm standing at the office of one Severus Snape. I blast the door off the hinges and step in, only to smack a random curse into the wall.

"_Imperio_." I once again say.

My curse hits Snape and quickly takes control of his mind. While his Occulemency is strong, I have much more experience than him.

I pull out a round object, about the size of my fist, and hand it to him.

"The next time you're in the same room as Voldemort and his pet snake, you are to press the red button on the top."

The object is a Naquadah bomb that will level over a mile when activated. It should easily take care of Voldemort for good.

I activate a beacon and I'm being beamed back aboard my ship.

"You're back quickly Sir." Says Jorn. "Right after you left we managed to detect ring transporters about a hundred and twenty five miles west of London. It has some kind of energy distortion around it, which is why we never detected it with our initial scans of the planet. A team has already been assembled and is on their way to the ring transporters as we speak."

"Have them wait a moment; I believe I'll go with them."

I walk through the ship to the ring transporters, where the team is already waiting for me. We step onto the transporter and activate it.

We reappear inside a large dark cavern, empty except for a single staircase. We cautiously walk up the staircase until we come to a large stone altar. As we approach, a beam shoots down and leaves behind a large sword embedded in a stone.

"Maybe it's Excalibur." I say, as I think about the stories of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table. It's something every kid raised on Earth had heard, at one time or another.

"Never mind." I say, with a roll of my eyes at the blank looks my people give me.

I walk up to the sword and attempt to pull it from the stone, but it does not budge.

A hologram of an old man, who if I'm not mistaken is Merlin of all people, appears.

"Welcome, ye knights of the round table, men of honor, followers of the path of righteousness. Only those with wealth of knowledge and truth of spirit shall be given access to the underworld, the storehouse of riches of Ambrosius Aurelianus. Prove ye worthy, and all shall be revealed."

"My Lord, what should we do now?" Asks a jaffa.

I take a moment and look around. There are two paths leading opposite directions and the sword, in the room.

"I believe there is some kind of test we are supposed to pass, but I like to cheat."

After I say this I turn back to the sword in the stone. I thrust out my hand and the sword begins to vibrate; it then rips itself out of the stone and flies into my hand.

Across the room appears a black armor-clad knight, which proceeds to lift its sword into an attack position.

I take a good look at the knight before I lift up my sword and hold it like a javelin. I throw it through the air and it plows into the knight's chest. The knight staggers back and then vanishes from sight, the sword dropping to the ground with a clang.

For several seconds after that no one moves, but we eventually realize nothing is going to happen.

I once again stretch out my hand and the sword comes flying to me.

"Maybe I got to put it back." I muse to myself, as I shove the sword back into its slot.

Once the sword is replaced, the chamber fills with gold urns, vases, statues, goblets, coins, jewels and other treasures.

"Let's get some more people down here to go through this place."

* * *

_Two Months later..._

* * *

I'm sitting aboard the most recently constructed Rai'tak, as my group of thirty ships fly through hyperspace. This Rai'tak brings the total number of them to ten thousand, which is the limit I decided to have placed on their construction. While my Rai'tak are very powerful ships, they don't provide as much versatility as a Ha'tak. I primarily use my many Rai'tak as snipers, ships that stay behind my Ha'taks and blow the enemy to pieces at a large distance.

I am a big fan of the Ha'tak design. It is very effective at doing a large number of roles, and its shape allows it to do well at fighting multiple ships at once. It's my love for the Ha'tak design that motivated me to order the construction of two thousand Sokar Class Ha'taks, as many in my empire have come to call it.

The Sokar Class Ha'tak is a design that Sokar was working on when I killed him. I found the designs for it on one of his data crystals, in his personal chambers. It is pretty much a super-sized Ha'tak, although a little spidery in design. It is a little impractical to build because of the amount of resources it needs; the Sokar Ha'tak has the equivalent strength of five Ha'tak, but it takes the resources of about six Ha'tak to build.

Suddenly my ships drop out of hyperspace. It seems I have finally arrived in Atlantis's solar system. It was only a day ago that a Wraith, with knowledge of the location of Atlantis, was captured.

"Sir, scans show two habitable planets in the solar system. One of them is covered mostly in water."

"That's our one. Have ten ships accompany us to that planet, and have the rest split up and take a detailed survey of the rest of the system."

It takes only moments before my ships have flown through the empty space and arrived above the planet. The ships then immediately start scanning the planet's surface. It isn't long before we find something.

"Lord Hadrian, we have detected a crashed Wraith Cruiser, some type of drilling platform, and a large shielded area on the ocean's floor."

"Take us over top the shielded area."

My ship cuts through the atmosphere and flies to the location.

"Let get a closer look."

After I say that the ship slowly lowers itself down into the water. Eventually we see it, outside of the Pel'tak window, as it shines under the sea.

"It seems we've found it."

Now I have to figure out how to get in.

* * *

**Authors Note: I just want to let you know that there won't be a lot of scenes involving Hadrian interacting with the wizarding world. He has plenty of people taking it over for him.**

**I also have some plans for Atlantis that I doubt you guys are going to like...let's just say it's an original idea.**

**Also, does anyone know if the Asurans were able to harm John Sheppard. I want to know if his ATA gene prevented it or if he wasn't "Alteran" enough. I'll probably have to download the episodes since Netflix doesn't have Stargate Atlantis anymore.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a little of the plot.**

**This story is inspired by the stories Stargate: Galactic Imperium, Lightning Fervor, and Empress in the Shadows.**

**Here is the twelfth chapter of the new and improved "A Goa'uld's Life". Let me know how you like it!  
**

******The current cover of the story comes from Darklordpotter  
**

******I took some text from Wikipedia in this chapter.  
**

* * *

**A Goa'uld's Life**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_Two Months later..._

_Command Tower, Nes'Rai_

* * *

"Lord Hadrian, there was an incident at Atlantis." Jorn says with a solemn face.

"What kind of incident?" I ask.

"One of the scientists, on one of the teams trying to figure out a way through the shield, got frustrated and tried to _apparate_ through it."

I shake my head at that; it is impossible to _apparate_ through any but the weakest shields.

"I'm assuming they didn't survive?"

"No sir, there was nothing left but a mess of blood."

"Make sure to get it in everyone's heads that, unless something drastic happens, it doesn't matter if we find a way through the shield in five days or five hundred years. We have all the time in the world."

"I will see it done."

"Now give me some good news."

Jorn takes a moment to collect his thoughts before he starts to speak. "A cloaked ship managed to get close enough to one of the Tollan evacuation ships to place a tracker on it. The Tollan ship is in hyperspace as we speak and it should lead us right to the planet they chose as a new home. Also, the forces at Earth have managed to take every magical animal that isn't being kept in someone's home. Samples have been taken of all the magical plants as well, once a suitable planet is chosen the botanists hope to start growing some. So far over seven thousand of the Earth magicals have been brought into the empire, and the ones with non-magical ties have had their existence wiped from every digital database. The ones with dangerous or harmful qualities are being cured; although the cure for lycanthropy hasn't yet been finished, the scientists are confident they will have it within a few weeks."

Even though Jorn has stopped speaking, I can tell he has more he wants to say. "What's on your mind?"

"I don't really understand why we are going through so much trouble for this single planet. Why do we not conquer the entire world, magical and non-magical? Would it not be simpler?"

"Probably, but the non-magical world can wait; it's the magicals living here that are a priority. Let's give the non-magical humans another couple hundred years before we conquer them. By then they should manage to unite as a single nation and save us the mess of conquering a planet with many nations. You do remember what happened the last time we conquered a planet with a lot of different nations on it don't you?"

Jorn grimaces at this, not that I really blame him. He had been my first prime only about two hundred years when it happened. He personally led a successful conquering of a planet with twenty three different nations on it. However one nation decided that planet wasn't for me, so they nuked the planet with so many bombs that it became unlivable. Over two hundred million people died that day, Jorn was just lucky he was on a ship in orbit when the nukes got launched.

"Yes, you right as always My Lord. But, what if they get themselves destroyed by the Goa'uld, or by themselves. I understand you have some fondness for this planet Sir."

"Yes, it is my birth world. It seems that no matter how many years I live and on how many different planets, this one will always be important. I actually plan to someday make it my capitol. And we will keep an eye on this planet even after we leave, should another Goa'uld attempt to take over or if they are at risk of destroying themselves we will step in and conquer it, even if it's before I would like to." I pause for a moment before speaking up again. "Jorn, I think it may be time to take a more direct approach to the Wizarding world."

"Do you wish us to start using force?"

"Yes, you shouldn't have too much trouble; the two most powerful wizards on Earth have already been taken care of." I say as I think about how I killed Dumbledore and the bomb that blew up in Voldemort's face a few months ago.

"Yes Sir."

"And save Great Britain for last, they do have the largest population of magic users. Have the goblins pack everything in Gringotts up and tell them they will be taken to their new home now. Without the goblins, Great Britain's magical economy will fall to pieces and they won't be prepared to fight when we get to them."

Jorn salutes and I get ready to dismiss him, when a noise goes off on one the consoles. A young woman quickly goes over to it and checks it.

"My Lord-" She begins, "-we have received a transmission from the forces at Earth. They say the Stargate, currently under a mountain in the United States, has just activated."

I raise my eyebrows at this. We detected the Stargate when we first arrived to the planet, but decided to leave it be, as the dialing device was detected all the way in Russia.

"Is the dialing device still in Russia?" I ask.

The woman turns back to the console for a moment before answering. "Yes Sir, it's still there."

"Well, that is surprising. I didn't think they were advanced enough to figure it out, especially not without using the dialing device." I stop a moment before I continue my musing. "Maybe they just got lucky by manually dialing it, or they could have patched together a primitive dialing computer. Tell them to trace the wormhole."

"They already did Sir, but scans are showing that it's an incoming wormhole, not an outgoing."

"Where from?"

"Chulak Sir."

I frown when I hear the name of the planet. Chulak is one of Apophis's jaffa worlds, so he must have decided to test the Stargate of Earth. With Ra gone, the Goa'uld now have free reign on that area of space. While Ra was run off Earth thousands of years ago, it was still deep in his territory, which offered it a form of protection from the other Goa'uld.

"Lord Hadrian-" The woman speaks again, "-the Stargate just dialed back out again, they made a quick trip."

"It is possible that the invaders from Chulak were forced to retreat, the Chappa'ai is in a military base after all." Jorn adds.

"Either way, keep monitoring their Stargate; I want to know the moment it activates again."

I prepare to _apparate_ away, but I'm stopped when Hermione, who was just recently given my serum and transported off of Earth, comes rushing in with a bemused guide following. They both perform a quick bow.

"Harry! Thank you so much for letting me take a tour of the command tower." Hermione gushes out.

"It's the least I can do." I say to her before turning to her guide. "I hope she hasn't driven you too crazy with questions."

"Not at all Sir." Says the guide, "She is very enthusiastic about everything."

"That reminds me,-"Hermione says, "-I have so many ideas. I know a bunch of runes that could be put on your ships to make them even stronger."

"The vacuum of space has a lot of negative effects with runes Hermione. At best the runes will just stop working after a few moments, at worst the ships blow up."

"Oh well, what about a giant _Fidelius Charm_; it would be the perfect protection for your planets."

"We have done many experiments with that as well, our best attempt actually caused a planet to collapse in on itself and create a black hole."

I don't tell her about it but we also found a phase shifting device in Merlin's cave a few months ago. It looked very promising, until we discovered a major flaw in it; if a shielded object passes through a phased area, it will vaporize everything within a hundred feet. I lost three scientists because of that.

"How about a..."

I quickly cut her off. "Hermione, I'm sure your guide can answer any questions you may have. Unfortunately I have to be getting to a weapons demonstration right now."

"Oh, all right. Thanks again for letting me have this tour."

Hermione is lead back out of the room, by her guide, when Jorn turns to me and speaks.

"She is quite the arrogant little thing Sir, for her to think she could come up with ideas not already tried when she has only been here a few months."

I grin at Jorn as I reply.

"She is still young and will eventually grow out of it. Now I really do need to be going."

I _apparate_ to the Stargate and order a technician to dial the outpost, I had placed on the mainland, on Atlantis's planet. The gate engages and I enter the event horizon. Murdo is waiting for me on the other side.

"My Lord, everything is in position and the test will begin on your order."

"Have them beam us up."

Murdo activates a small device and a beam swoops down and picks us up. We reappear in the Pel'tak of one of my Rai'tak. Outside the window we can see a Wraith supply ship.

When we first arrived in this star system, two Wraith ships were found. One was a Wraith cruiser on the bottom of Lantea's ocean. Aboard the cruiser was a wraith queen, which has now been locked up and placed in a stasis chamber until we find a use for her. The other ship was a Wraith supply ship, found on the other habitable planet in this solar system. It had a Wraith commander on board, but he blew himself up when he got cornered and almost captured. Initial tests showed that the hull of the two ships are almost identical in strength, so it was decided to keep the cruiser for research and to use the supply ship as a test for my newest weapon.

Also found in the solar system was an almost completely intact Lantean, or Alteran, defense satellite. The satellite was quickly towed to Templum and studied extensively. The satellite had the capability to launch an energy beam so powerful that it can hypothetically cut a Hive Ship in half. The beam has been reverse engineered and one has been placed on this Rai'tak, in place of its original main weapon. Another Rai'tak, this one without the new weapon installed, is next to this ship as well.

"Alright, start the test."

The Rai'tak next to us, the one without the new beam weapon, activates its main weapon. The giant plasma gun lowers from the bottom of the ship and fires a single shot at the Wraith supply ship, which creates an explosion and a large hole in the side of the ship.

"Fire the beam weapon."

The large gun lowers from the Rai'tak that I'm on but, instead of firing a blast of plasma, it launches a greenish beam toward the supply ship. The beam strikes the ship and passes all the way from one side to the other and keeps going. The ship then goes up in a bright explosion of light.

"Everything has gone off without a hitch Sir, the beam has performed just as well as we expected."

"It is rather impressive; make sure every Rai'tak and Sokar Class Ha'tak gets this weapon installed."

On the Sokar class Ha'taks, the weapon will rise up out of the top of the pyramid. It is unfortunate that the regular Ha'taks can't have the weapon installed, but it's just too large for them.

* * *

_Earth, USA, Massachusetts, Salem, Auror Headquarters_

* * *

Spells and energy blasts continue to plow into the wards protecting the American Auror Headquarters, the last Wizarding base left in the USA. With the use of beaming technology, most magicals have been easily captured. But, unfortunately, there are some places with so many wards that the beaming technology isn't able to get through. Those places are few, and the others in America have already been overtaken.

The American aurors return fire, at the attacking forces, with a multitude of spells, but nothing manages to even come close to piercing the attacking force's large orange shield. One of the aurors decides to charge the attackers head on but, as soon as he steps outside the protection of the wards, he is beamed up to a temporary holding cell.

Suddenly, the American's wards shatter from the continuous onslaught. Hundreds of beams immediately start scooping the aurors up.

That's one country down, only the rest of the planet to go.

* * *

_Twenty Four Hours Later, Orbit above Earth._

* * *

I frown down at the planet, as I look at it through the window of my ship. Less than ten minutes ago the Stargate was once again activated, this time to Abydos.

"Jaffa." I say to the closest person to me. "Are there any computers in that facility, if so hack into their files?"

The jaffa quickly gains access to their computers and then puts their files on a holographic screen. I quickly look over the files before I point one out. The file is simply named Stargate: Abydos.

"That one, open it up."

They quickly open the file, and I take my time reading through it.

Suddenly, I burst out laughing harder than I've laughed in a hundred years. If this file is true, then it was the Tau'ri, who managed to stumble through the Stargate for the first time two years ago, that killed off Ra. Ra, who ruled over the Goa'uld for thousands of years, was killed by a civilization so vastly inferior to himself.

"Well, we now know what happened to Ra."

* * *

_Two Weeks Later..._

* * *

I smile as I look around the bridge of my newest ship, which is currently in hyperspace on its way to Atlantis. A few days ago we managed to discover an Alteran outpost with a ship building facility. Inside the facility was found an Ancient warship, named Hippaforalkus, with some uncompleted repairs. I quickly had my people get to work on finishing the repairs, and it is now in full working order.

The ship building facility is really something. The ships in my empire are mostly constructed by automated systems, but this blows my ship building facilities out of the water. This facility uses a form of beaming technology to construct ships. As long as the ship designs are entered and plenty of resources are provided, then this facility could construct an entire Ha'tak within two days. As soon as possible I am going to have all of my shipyards upgraded to the standards of this place.

This planet has a small native population, but they were very easy to deal with. While a few took offence to us just coming in and taking the world over, they were a small minority. Already I have had them brought under my rule.

This Ancient warship is a great find, but its design has a lot to be desired. Its primary weapon is a type of drone weapon, which is very powerful, and a handful of energy weapons. While they both pack a punch, this ship has room and potential for a lot more weapons. Honestly I find the ship to appear as a large cargo ship with the weapons added on as a mere after thought.

I feel the ship drop out of hyperspace and I quickly look out of the window. There below us is the blue seas of Lantea. The ship is immediately piloted through the planet's atmosphere and flown toward the surface. The ship plows straight down into the ocean, its shield protecting it, and it heads toward Atlantis. Soon, we come to a stop right above Atlantis's shield.

Over the many years, the Goa'uld have found a large number of Ancient ships and facilities. Something all these facilities have had in common is that their shields were programmed to allow any of their ships to pass through. I am hoping that the Alterans continues this practice, even after coming to the Pegasus Galaxy.

"Take us down." I command.

The jaffa to my left nods his head and begins lowering the ship. Everyone is holding their breath as we close in on the shield, and then we pass right through. A cheer goes up around the bridge as we look out at the city before us. Personally I'm not able to keep a smile off my face.

"Land us over at those docks."

The ship is quickly landed. Fifteen people, and myself, then activate the beam transporter, which we installed on the ship, and reappear inside the command tower. As soon as we do appear, lights inside the tower begin to automatically turn on.

I allow my magic to flow around me to get a feel, so to speak, of my surroundings. My magic detects something in the floor in front of me and, when I access it with my power, a small podium with a hand scanner on it raises up from the floor.

I place my hand upon the scanner and I feel as it scans me. I feel it respond to my Alteran DNA, but it must not be enough for whatever this machine is. I frown at the machine and use my magic to create an interface with it. I then rip through its safeties and grin when it glows, around my hand, a soft blue light. Suddenly, knowledge forces itself past my _Occulemency_ barriers and straight into my mind. Command codes, power readings, and other pieces of basic information flow into me as the city accepts me as its commander.

I blink for a few moments and then walk up the stairs and to one of the computer consoles, where a jaffa is beginning to work before I nudge him out of the way. I then activate a communicator on my waist.

"Everyone may want to hang on to something."

I input a handful of commands and moments later a loud rumble is heard. The city then lifts off the bottom of the ocean and begins its ascent upward. It cuts through the water until it finally bursts through the surface.

Once the city comes to a still, I walk over to the windows and look outside. I can see water as it slides down the shield, which managed to hold even with the low power levels I know the city has.

"Alright, get everyone here; I want every corner of this place searched and brought online."

* * *

It has been only three hours since I managed to take control of Atlantis, and everyone has been hard at work. The first thing we did was bring the city back to full power. It was discovered that all but one of the very powerful Ancient power sources have been depleted, the last is down to its final one percent. It ended up taking thirty six Naquadria generators to match the output of three of the Ancient power modules, and fully bring the city back online.

I am currently standing beside a healing bed in the city's med ward. We just found a human in stasis not far from the power control room, and I'm now waiting for her to wake up. She had a piece of paper with a list of Stargate addresses written on it; I will send teams to the planets to have a look around soon. According to the data, she has been in stasis for almost ten thousand years, the time that the Ancients fled from Atlantis.

Slowly, the woman's eyes flutter open and begin taking in the room.

"Can you hear me?" I ask her.

"I don't recognize you." She manages to croak out.

"You wouldn't, you have been in stasis for almost ten thousand years."

The woman closes her eyes and lets out a weak groan.

"You don't understand; I must have changed something I didn't mean to."

"Then please help me understand." I say as I place my hand upon hers, which should give the impression that I care. I would just rip what I want to know from her mind, but I'm not sure if she could handle that.

"I was the leader of an expedition from a planet called Earth. We came through the Stargate searching for the Lost City of the Ancients, and we found it. However, when we arrived the city was very low on power, and the shield began to fail. When we discovered what was happening, it was too late; water began flooding the entire city."

She takes a long breath and continues.

"Some of my people found a room full of spaceships, and a few of us went to check them out. While we there the city began a last ditch effort to save itself and bulkheads began shutting all over the city, trapping many people in flooding areas. Water then started to flood the ship's room, and we quickly shut ourselves inside one. But this ship was different than the other ones; it had an extra console on it that we couldn't figure out. Major Sheppard, one of the others on the ship with me, sat down at a console and somehow caused it to come online. Then, before we had time to do anything else, there was a bright flash and we found ourselves above the planet. The next thing I know is that we were under attack. We didn't know who was attacking us or why, but John managed to activate the ship's weapons and take one of the enemies out. But one of the enemy ships collided with us and the next thing I know, I'm waking up here."

"Here as in now?" I ask.

"No, then. When I woke, it was to a man by the name of Janus. He healed my wounds and explained to me what happened. Our ship had been shot down and they retrieved me from the ocean floor; I was the only survivor." She gets slightly choked up but continues. "Needless to say, I was very confused. He explained to me that the ship we had escaped in was a time machine. He was the one who built it. After I was feeling better, he brought me before the Atlantean Council."

"And what happened next?"

"They told me about the Wraith and the long war they had with them. The Lanteans were so much more advanced than the Wraith, but there were just too many of them. Eventually, after they were down to their last few ZPM's, and there facility for making them was destroyed, they decided to flee back to Earth. I begged them to let me us the time machine to travel back to my time and hopefully save my people, but they refused me and had the ship destroyed.

I tried to talk them out of it. I didn't give up hope. Thankfully, I had an ally.

Janus and I tried many times to convince someone to allow me to travel back to my time, but we were always turned down. Of course, Janis refused to concede defeat. The more someone told him not to do something, the more he had to do it. So he came up with an alternate plan behind the Council's back. It was all I could do to try to keep pace with him.

He came up with the idea to extend the life of the ZPM's by using them individually, the catch was that someone would need to stay behind and manually switch them. Janis prepared the stasis chamber for me - said it would be like a deep, dreamless sleep. I then entered stasis, only coming out every three point three thousand years to switch the ZPMs. To protect me he locked out all addresses to the gate except Earth.

I had thought that the next time I woke up it would be to the faces of my expedition. I obviously caused more changes than I thought."

"Time travel is a dangerous thing." I say with a frown on my face. It is actually something I have tried to avoid over my many years. However, I don't think it was something you did that caused me to find this place first and not your expedition." I reach into my pocket and pull out a dose of my serum. "This is a special creation of mine. It will give you knowledge and understanding, as well as reverse your aging."

"When you say reverse my aging, what exactly do you mean?"

"I mean you will be young again, what I am offering you is quite literally eternal youth." I say as I hand the serum to her.

She takes only a moment to decide before she presses the injector to her arm and activates it. I then watch her as she transforms from a dying old woman into a young lady in her prime.

"Lord Hadrian, you're a Goa'uld." She says after a moment of silence.

"Will that be a problem?" I ask with a raise of my eyebrow.

"No Sir, I just find it ironic. We went on the expedition with the hope that we would find something, or someone, to help us fight the Goa'uld in the Milky Way. Now Atlantis is under the control of the very beings we have been fighting."

"Well, I think you will find I'm not like most Goa'uld. Now tell me, what year did your expedition get sent to Atlantis?"

"Two thousand and four."

"Right now, on Earth, the year is nineteen ninety seven; it's still seven years until your team originally came through to Atlantis. So, did anything important happen over that time period."

"I had been with the Stargate program for only a short time before coming here, but I studied the many mission reports extensively. Earth became responsible for many Goa'uld deaths. The most notable Goa'ulds killed by Earth are Ra, Apophis, Cronus, Hathor, Amaunet, Nirrti, Sokar, Setesh, and Anubis."

I'm surprised by all the names she lists, some have been missing for thousands of years, but it is Anubis that causes me some worry.

"When you say Anubis, is this the original Anubis or a new Goa'uld using the name."

"From what we understand this is the Anubis that did something so horrible that it caused most Goa'uld to be disgusted."

"I had believed him to be dead." I saw with a frown.

"My Lord, may I ask what exactly Anubis did?"

"Anubis is the reason the Goa'uld haven't completely conquered this galaxy and more. At one time the Goa'uld weren't quite the horrible creatures they are today, well at least not to each other. The Goa'uld were once completely united under a single leadership, a Goa'uld named Apep. Apep was the second Goa'uld leader; he brutally murdered his father in front of the other Goa'uld in around 22,000 B.C., taking his father's troops as his own. He then decided to divide them equally among the strongest of his kind to solicit their stewardship; this ensured a kind of peace among the Goa'uld and also meant that none could ever become powerful enough to challenge any other, as mutual destruction awaited any who tried.

Apep soon declared his underlords as his 'brothers' and 'sisters', remaining firmly in control yet giving each of them equal rights in rulership. Each underlord pledged loyalty to him and so Apep held rulership over many of the future System Lords; Nut, Thoth, Ra and their servants Bastet, Isis, and Osiris. For a time, the Goa'uld were truly united. They swept across the galaxy, their numbers swelling enough to almost wipe out the Unas, the first hosts used by the Goa'uld, for a second time as too many larval Goa'uld were bred. Somehow during this time, the average lifespan of the Goa'uld was significantly lengthened which only caused further population problems; because of these, Apep continued the ancient practice of ritualistic cannibalism.

This pseudo-peace was not to last, however, as soon another Goa'uld came into power around 19,000 B.C. with victories too numerous to count; Anubis was born. He also pledged his support to Apep and was brought in as another of Apep's underlords as the Lord of Death due to his ruthlessness. Apep remained wary of his 'children', as he saw greed in their eyes which could threaten the fragile balance he had created; despite this, he was doomed to failure. The Goa'uld, under Apep, spent the next thousand years mapping out most of the Stargate network and building up vast fleets through the Ancient technology they discovered. Due to the fact that they did not find the original owners of their spoils, they soon carved up the spoils amongst themselves; though a few species dared to stand against them, they all fell to the power of the Goa'uld.

Around 17,800 B.C., after Thoth's invention of the sarcophagus which introduced Naquadah into the Goa'uld's bloodstream, Apep started to falter as a leader of his people; his underlords became more and more daring and Tiamat was welcomed into the fold with others being cast out and destroyed. It was then that Apep started to show the signs of madness; the end of peace within the Goa'uld was near. Anubis solidified his position with Apep, becoming his right hand man who was often found at his side. This caused dissent among Apep's original 'children', including Ra, who looked upon Anubis with disdain as he was favored like no other; great gifts and boons were given to him for seemingly no reason.

Anubis spent the next three hundred years becoming closer and closer to Apep, and eventually was able to solicit information pertaining to a great cache of Ancient weapons from Apep which he had been hiding from his other 'children' as they were so powerful that if any Goa'uld was able to access them then they would surely destroy the fragile peace he had built. Anubis was able to learn this location through forcibly exposing Apep to Thoth's healing device, driving Apep further and further from sanity. Anubis, determined to take leadership of the Goa'uld for his own, made his own bid for power by utilizing a "super weapon" found in the cache of Ancient weapons. His plan partially worked as he was able to capture Apep, removing and devouring his symbiote before the other Goa'uld, declaring himself Emperor.

His power would not last, however, as Ra and the other Goa'uld rallied in Apep's name and drove him from power; this would be the first time in history that the Goa'uld acted with nobility.

And that is how Anubis became one of the most hated Goa'uld to ever live."

"I suppose it was a good thing we killed him."

"How did you manage to kill so many high ranking Goa'uld anyways?"

"Many times it was through the use of our Stargate team's ingenuity. Although, we would have never defeated Anubis without finding an Ancient outpost on Earth."

"Really, I've been to Earth many times and never detected any outpost. Where is it exactly?"

"I don't know the exact location, but it's buried under the ice somewhere in Antarctica."

I nod my head in acknowledgment.

"I must be going, as I have many things to do today, but we will continue our discussion later this evening. Trin'ta will take care of you." I say while motioning a female jaffa, who is standing against the wall, over to us.

I turn around and _apparate_ to the control tower, which is full of activity as people come and go while studying the city.

"Lord Hadrian." A technician says as he runs up to me. "I've managed to access the Stargate's controls and get rid of the lockout placed on it. It turns out though that to unlock it to begin with all we had to do was dial in from..."

"Earth." I say before he can finish his sentence.

He looks surprised that I already knew, but he doesn't question it and goes back to work.

I spot Murdo and proceed to walk up to him.

"How long till you think we can fly this place to Templum?"

"It should take a few days to get a full inspection of the city finished, but so far everything seems to be in perfect working order. I have to say Sir, this is an amazing city. I mean our cities are a good second, but I don't think anything tops this."

"It really is amazing." I agree.

"Oh Sir, the scientist going through the database said they found the schematics for the Lantean Power Modules. Unfortunately they take quite a while to create. We first have to build a special facility, for the building of the power modules, and place it in a very close orbit of a star. The power modules contain an artificial region of subspace-time which then fills with energy derived from the star. However it takes almost fourteen years to fill a single module."

"So they're like a very powerful battery?"

"Pretty much, Sir."

"What does the database call them anyways? We can't just keep calling them power modules."

"Potentia is what they were listed as." Murdo says.

"Translated that means power. The Alterans obviously weren't that creative when it came to naming things."

"No Sir, but the scientist also found something else that will help with the power situation. They found designs for a large number of Naquadah generators; they are confident that, with a little tweaking so that they can be used with Naquadria instead, they can create generators that provide one third the power output as a Potentia."

"That is good news. That's four times more powerful than our current Naquadria generators, and we won't have to worry about them running out of juice like those Potentias."

"That is what I was thinking, My Lord."

"Also contact our ships at Earth. Have them to do a very detailed scan of Antarctica, tell them there is an Alteran outpost somewhere under the ice and I expect it to be found by my next visit."

"Lord Hadrian." I hear yelled across the room. "You're going to want to see this."

I _apparate_ to the side of the technician, which yelled for me, and ask "what is it?"

"This console appears to be a tracker for Lantean warships. When I brought it online, a beacon began transmitting at the edge of the galaxy. It belongs to the warship Aurora, which was on some type of reconnaissance mission."

"Do we have any ships in the area?"

"The closest is a Sokar Class Ha'tak, about two hours away, doing some surveying of the star systems in that area. But Sir, this is a pretty noticeable beacon; I wouldn't be surprised if the Wraith manage to detect it as well."

"Well, we will just have to beat them to it. Does that Ha'tak have a Stargate on board?"

"No Sir, but there is a Stargate in orbit of a planet, in the star system they are in."

"Good, get a Needle Threader down here and contact that Ha'tak; tell them I'm coming aboard."

It isn't long before I'm climbing into a Needle Threader, which came through a hatch in the ceiling leading to the Ancient Gate Ship bay. The gate is dialed and I zip through the event horizon and reappear deep in space. I turn my ship around and I see the massive form of a Sokar Class Ha'tak waiting for me. They open their bay doors and I quickly fly in and dock. As soon as I climb out of the Needle Threader, I get beamed to the Pel'tak of the ship.

"Welcome My Lord." A jaffa commander greets me as he gets up from his chair and offers it to me.

"Have you been sent the coordinates?" I ask as I sit down.

"Yes Sir."

"Then jump into hyperspace."

Two hours later and we drop out of hyperspace at the designated coordinates. We quickly take a look at the ship.

"Well-" I begin. "-I had hoped to tow her back to Templum or Atlantis, but I don't think she can handle the trip."

The Aurora is in horrible shape, I'm actually surprised she hasn't fallen apart. There are scorch marks all over the ship and some sections of her hull are open to space.

"Would you like me to send some engineering teams over to try and repair her enough to get to Atlantis, since it is a little closer than Templum?" Asks the ship's commander.

"How long will it take you?" I ask.

"Judging by her condition and what supplies we have on board, we may be able to get the ship's shields and hyperdrive online in a couple hours."

"Alright, get it done."

"Yes Sir."

It doesn't take long before the engineering teams are being beamed over to the ship. It takes even less time before they contact us.

"Lord Hadrian, we found something."

"Well, what is it then?"

"Alterans Sir, hundreds of them in stasis pods."

"Do you have life support up and running?" I ask after I take a moment to think.

"Yes Sir."

"I'm beaming over to your position."

I nod at a jaffa at one of the consoles and he activates the beaming technology. The next thing I know, I find myself standing next to one of the engineering teams sent over to the Aurora. I look down at the stasis pod in front of me, which contains an elderly looking Alteran.

"How many are there?" I ask the team's leader.

"Three hundred and twenty nine. Sir, these pods are equipped with a neural interface. It's indicating definite brain activity, as though they were perfectly conscious. If all of these pods are interconnected, it's highly possible these people are, in fact, communicating with each other."

"Has this been going on for the entire ten thousand years they've been here?"

"I don't think so, I'm pretty sure the interface was activated when the ship received the beacon from Atlantis."

"Can I speak to them?"

"Ahh well, we could always put you in one of the pods Sir."

"Alright, let's do it."

"There is an empty pod down this way." The team leader says as he leads me a little ways down the room.

He presses a button and the pod slides out of the wall and opens for me.

"When you want to leave all you have to do is will it to happen."

"Alright, but if I'm not out by the time this ship is ready to go then wake me up." I say as I climb into the pod.

"Yes Sir."

I nod and he activates the pod. I feel myself start to freeze, but suddenly it stops. I open my eyes and I'm standing on a pristine looking Aurora.

"Who are you?" A young man asks as he looks at me in surprise.

"The one who is going to take you home. Could you lead me to your captain?"

"Yes." He says with excitement in his voice. "Right this way."

He leads me through a large number of hallways and doors, the crew stopping to stare at me as we go, but we eventually make it to the bridge. We walk inside and everyone turns toward us; two of them walk up to us.

"Hello, I am Ventus, Captain of the Aurora. Here next to me is my First Officer Trebal. May I ask who you are, I don't recognize you."

"I am Hadrian. We detected your ship's beacon a few hours ago and decided to come investigate."

"That was when we woke up here in the stasis pod's neural interface. I don't mean to be rude, but we need to get back to Atlantis as soon as possible. We have information that demands the Atlantean High Council's immediate attention."

I stay silent for a moment and then sigh as if the next thing I'm going to say actually causes me to become sad.

"The Atlantean Council no longer exists. You, and your crew, have been in stasis for ten thousand years."

Everyone is looking at me in shock now; a few of the crew's mouths are even hanging open.

"This must be a joke." First Officer Trebal says with a shaky voice.

"I'm afraid not." I say. "The Wraith won the war and the last few Lanteans fled back to Earth through the Stargate. Once on Earth the Lanteans eventually ascended or lived out the rest of their lives with the primitive natives. Atlantis has slumbered on the bottom of Lantea's ocean until I, a descendent of one of the Lanteans that had children with the Earth's natives, discovered it."

"Nooo." The Captain moans out with his head in his hands. "If only we made it back to Atlantis, we could have finished this war once and for all."

"I wouldn't lose all hope if I was you. Atlantis still exists, and so do you; that says something. Now, we are working on repairing your ship so we can take it back to Atlantis. I will wake you from your stasis pods once it's safe and we are ready to reverse the aging your bodies have suffered after all these years."

The Captain regains control of his emotions and sticks out his hand to me.

"Thank you for finding us, we are in your debt."

I shake his hand and smile. I then will myself to exit the neural interface and rejoin the real world.

I open my eyes to see the engineering team's leader standing next to me.

"Welcome back My Lord, I was just about to wake you."

"Are the repairs finished?"

"The shield and hyperdrive are back online. The Aurora is ready to go anytime now."

"Good. I will be beaming back over to the Ha'tak, I want your teams to stay here and begin making your way to Atlantis as soon as I'm gone."

"Yes Sir."

I activate a communicator and order them to beam me back over to the Ha'tak's Pel'tak. The beam picks me up and deposits me in front of the command chair, which I then sit down in.

"The Aurora has entered hyperspace." The jaffa commander says.

"Good, now..."

I'm interrupted by an alarm sounding from one of the consoles.

"Lord Hadrian, a Wraith cruiser just dropped out of hyperspace. They are firing on us." A jaffa says as energy blasts start to impact the ship's shield.

"Activate the beam weapon and return fire."

The top of the ship opens up and the main weapon rises. It quickly takes aim and fires; the beam rips through space and proceeds to slice straight through the cruiser. The beam also causes a handful of secondary explosions to blow, which results in the entire ship being taken in by a giant blast until nothing remains.

"Target is destroyed."

* * *

**Authors Note: I was actually going to have Atlantis get destroyed, but that was before I realized the Asurans weren't quite as advanced as the Lanteans.**

**So the time period is right at the beginning of Stargate SG-1 now. This chapter is my longest yet; I'm actually surprised at the length of it.**

**I want to say thanks to everyone that has been following and reviewing this story. It has already beaten my expectations.  
**

**Also I have another question for you. Do you want chapters around 5k long and quicker updates, or do you want 10k chapters and slower updates. Drop a review and let me know which you prefer.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a little of the plot.**

**This story is inspired by the stories Stargate: Galactic Imperium, Lightning Fervor, and Empress in the Shadows.**

**Here is the thirteenth chapter of the new and improved "A Goa'uld's Life". Let me know how you like it!  
**

******The current cover of the story comes from Darklordpotter  
**

******I know Ayiana was originally given her name by the scientist which found her, but I liked that name more than anything I could come up with so I'm keeping it.  
**

* * *

**A Goa'uld's Life**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

_Six Months Later..._

_Atlantis_

* * *

"Sir, these Ancient repositories were never meant to be fully downloaded into anyone's mind; not even Alterans. They were meant to be used as a question and answer type of device. The amount of information would eventually overwhelm even the most advanced species. However, we did as you asked and managed to find a way to make it possible. We have separated the database into sections containing about eight percent each of the information. We can safely download a section into your mind once every twelve years, so as to give your brain plenty of time to adjust to the knowledge. In this way you should be able to have everything within only a hundred and fifty years." A human scientist explains as we stand before an Alteran repository found in Atlantis.

"Is it ready now?" I ask.

"Yes Sir, the first section has already been prepared."

I step up to the repository and place my head into the machine. A clamp then wraps around my head and holds it in place. After only a few moments it releases me and I'm stumbling back.

"Are you alright My Lord?" The scientist asks with concern.

"Yes I'm fine, just a bit of a head ache."

My head is actually pounding, but I've dealt with pain greater than this before. Knowledge is flowing through my mind and I'm barely able to keep up with it; I know it will take many days and nights of meditation before I'm able to sort out all of this information.

"The pain should pass in a few moments Sir."

Before anything else is said, the communicator strapped to my waist comes to life.

"Lord Hadrian, could you come to the med ward please." Says a voice from the communicator.

"I'm on my way."

I walk out of the room I'm in and begin making my way to the nearest transporter. I would have just _apparated_, but Atlantis is currently in hyperspace and _apparating_ wouldn't be the safest thing to do.

The reason Atlantis is in hyperspace is because I have decided to have it sent to Nes'Rai, in the Milky Way. It will be a lot easier to protect there, and there are many more people available to study the city. A copy of the database was made though, and will remain at Templum, in Pegasus. It is always nice to have a backup.

I enter one of the city's transporters and then appear in the med ward. A female doctor greets me as I arrive.

"Good evening My Lord, I have finally finished making the adjustments to the serum. It should now work on Alterans, even with their superior physiology compared to most beings, the same as everyone else."

"That's fantastic news, do you have any ready?"

"Ah yes Sir, I assumed you would want to use it as soon as possible and had a batch already synthesized. I also had the stasis pod containing the Aurora's captain brought up."

She leads me around a corner where the stasis pod is located. She then hands me the altered serum.

I walk up to the pod and deactivate it. I watch as the captain begins to wake; he begins to panic so I place my hand on his shoulder and look him in the eye.

"Trust me." I say as I inject him with the serum.

It takes a few moments, but he eventually starts to reverse in age. The process is going a lot slower than when I gave the serum to Elizabeth Weir, who was the elderly human found in stasis in Atlantis. Eventually though, Ventus, the Captain of the Aurora, sits up and bows his head to me.

"How are you feeling?" I ask him.

"Very good Sir."

I look over at the doctor, who is monitoring his health on a screen, and she nods her head to signal that there aren't any unexpected side effects.

"Alright,-" I begin. "-I want you two to give the serum to every Alteran in the remaining pods."

"Yes My Lord." They both reply.

"And doctor I want you to get some people working on getting the serum to work on Goa'uld symbiotes."

"Of course Sir." The doctor says. "But, may I ask why now. You never showed any interest in bringing any Goa'uld into your mighty empire."

"I just have a few ideas floating around my head that I would like to give a try." I say with a mischievous grin.

I turn around and begin making my way back to the transporter, only pausing to pocket one of the altered serums. I input a few commands and I appear right outside the control room in the main control tower, which I then walk into.

"Lord Hadrian, we have just dropped out of hyperspace and are approaching Nes'Rai. We should be entering the atmosphere in a few moments." A jaffa standing near the door way tells me.

The city quickly cuts through Nes'Rai's atmosphere and safely lands in the ocean about twenty miles from the coast.

"Dial our outpost on Earth." I order.

We have set up an outpost around the Ancient platform that we ended up finding in Antarctica. We had to program a new address into that gate though, so as to not interfere with the Stargate currently in America. With the new address we could even use that gate to dial the one in America if we want.

The Stargate engages and I get ready to enter it, only to be stopped by a man running up to me.

"Sir, they wanted me to inform you that your experiment will be ready whenever you return."

"Good, tell them I won't be long."

I step into the event horizon and reappear in what appears to be a room made entirely out of white and light blue metals, as opposed to the yellow, gold, and oranges we normally use. We don't build very often on frozen landscapes, so I allowed my people to take some liberties with its construction. They ended up deciding that this outpost should suit the landscape.

"Welcome Lord Hadrian. May I ask as to why you honor us with your visit?" A jaffa asks as he walks into the room.

"I'm here to see our guest actually."

When I had my people search for this place, it wasn't the only thing they found under the ice. A Stargate was found, one older than we have ever encountered and many have come to believe that it is the first one created, and has been placed in a museum on Nes'Rai.

Another thing we found actually turns out to be our guest. We found her in frozen stasis, obviously built for longer uses than the ones in Atlantis judging by the fact that it appeared she hadn't aged a day, not far from where found the Stargate. She is a very beautiful woman, tall and with long brown her. Her mind was damaged over all the years spent in stasis and, even after we healed her, her memories never returned. We did manage to locate her in the Atlantis database though. Her name is Ayiana and she is an Alteran who stayed behind when Atlantis left Earth all those years ago. It seemed that she possessed the plague that killed off many of the Ancients. Of course we have now cured her of that disease.

The jaffa nods his head and steps out of the door way, so I can pass through. I enter the nearest transporter and it drops me on the other side of the facility, where I then head down a hall. I knock on the second to last door and hear a "come in".

I walk inside and Ayiana is sitting on the bed in the middle of the room; I take a seat next to her.

"Lord Hadrian, it is good to see you."

Even though her memories were destroyed, she developed her language skills exceptionally fast.

"I have something for you. You remember the serum I told you about, but that it wasn't compatible with Alteran physiology."

"Yes."

"That flaw has been fixed." I say as I hand the serum to her.

Of course I didn't tell her about the mind controlling portion of the serum, just the good stuff.

She doesn't even hesitate before injecting herself with the serum. It only takes a moment for the serum to take effect.

"Lord Hadrian." She says as she gets up and straddles my lap. "I have told you many times about how grateful I am for what you've done for me. Now please allow me to show you how grateful I really am."

Arguing never crosses my thoughts, especially when her lips crash down onto mine.

* * *

_Three hours later..._

* * *

"Are you ready to go Sir?" The same jaffa from before asks me.

"Yes, dial up Nes'Rai."

He begins dialing the Stargate but, before he can finish, it engages. The shield comes up about seven feet around the gate. Then suddenly, two humans, a man and a woman, fly out of the wormhole and slam into the shield before falling to the ground.

"Well, that doesn't happen every day." I say as the Stargate disengages.

"No Sir, it doesn't." The jaffa agrees.

"Lower the shield"

He quickly lowers the shield and I walk over to the two humans, who have been knocked out cold. I allow my magic to wash over them to check their condition; they both appear to have concussions and the man has a few broken bones. I kneel by the man first, as he is the most injured, and hold my hand a few inches above his body. My hand begins glowing a golden light, which flows down into the man's body and fixes his injuries. His head stops bleeding and his leg, which is bent at an odd angle, slides back into place.

As the man starts to come to, I move over to the woman. As I kneel down the man manages to sit up and, once he sees me near her, lifts his gun in my direction.

"Get away from her; I will shoot you." The human says.

A slight noise is heard and the human turns his head to see my jaffa standing a few feet away with an energy pulse rifle pointed toward him.

I motion for the jaffa to lower his weapon, which he does without question, and turn toward the human male.

"Don't do anything stupid, I am only healing her."

I actually kind of hope he fires; I would love to see his face when I stop the bullets in midair.

The human cautiously lowers his weapon as I place my hand overtop the woman. Once again my hand fills with golden light and I quickly heal her injuries. Her eyes slowly open and she begins to sit up and look around the room.

"Sir, what's going on?" She asks once spotting the man.

"That's what I would like to know." He says as he stands up from where he was sitting. "It seems we may have gotten off on the wrong foot, I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill and this is Captain Samantha Carter." As he says this he sticks his hand out in a handshake.

I stare at him for a few moments and he eventually pulls back his hand.

"Right." Jack O'Neill says. "I don't suppose you could tell us where we are and how we got here could you."

"You are currently located on one of my outposts. You came flying out of the Stargate only minutes ago." I tell them.

"Where is the rest of our team?" Jack asks.

"You were the only two to come through the gate."

"It's possible that weapons fire, from the jaffa chasing us, hit the gate and caused a malfunction in the wormhole. It could have deposited us at a nearby Stargate as a safety protocol." The woman, Samantha Carter, says. I'm not really sure who she is talking to though; I'm pretty sure she is just thinking to herself.

"Yes, that is very possible. Now you may be on your way back to your home; you may use our Stargate." As I say this I step back and motion toward the dialing device behind them.

This room is pretty bare, so there wasn't that much to be seen in here, but when they turn around and spot the Stargate and dialing device the woman lets out a gasp and the man whistles in appreciation.

"We have never seen a Stargate like this before, it looks so much more advanced." Samantha Carter breathes out.

"It's a newer model." I simply say.

"You know." O'Neill begins. "It's our job to explore the Stargate to try and find friends and people to help in our fight against the Goa'uld. You're obviously part of an advanced society and I'm sure we could learn a lot from each other."

"I suspect I wouldn't be your first choice when looking for someone to fight the Goa'uld."

O'Neill opens his mouth to speak but I stop him in his tracks by flashing my eyes.

"Right, I guess that explains the jaffa." O'Neill says as he gets a tighter grip on his gun. "Carter hurry up and dial the gate."

The woman dials the Stargate and it engages with its customary "whoosh". She then inputs a code in some kind of device and they rush through the gate.

"That's interesting." I say as I stare at the coordinates still lighted up. "They were from Earth."

The communicator, hanging at my waist, comes to life with someone asking for me.

"Yes?"

"Lord Hadrian, I'm glad I got a hold of you before you left. You will be pleased to know that we have finally transported the last of the giants to their new homeworld." The voice says.

"Great, keep up the good work."

"Yes Sir."

I had originally planned to use the giants, trolls, ogres, and cyclops as a part of my army, but they turned out to be way too big and stupid. So, considering that, I decided to just give them my serum and place them on individual planets like I've been doing with many other magical species.

They were the last non-human magical species still left on Earth actually. The goblins have already been given a world rich in metals, the merpeople have been given their own planet covered entirely by water, centaurs have been placed on a planet covered with dense forests, houselves have been given a planet similar to the centaurs, the ogres have been given a planet full of swamps, and many other species have been given their own planets as well. Of course, every single individual was still given my serum; I got to make sure they stay under my control after all.

The only magic users still remaining on Earth are some human magicals currently holed up in a few strongholds in Britain, every other country has been cleaned out.

"Now dial Nes'Rai." I once again order. Hopefully I won't be interrupted this time.

This time the Stargate is successfully dialed and I step back on Nes'Rai. I then _apparate_ to a lab deep underground, on the other side of the planet.

"Is everything ready?" I ask the closest person to me.

"Yes Lord Hadrian. We had some trouble capturing a phoenix, but we eventually succeeded; smart creatures, phoenixes are, it seems they learned how to avoid the tricks we originally used to catch them on Earth."

I nod and walk through a door to my right. Inside the door is a room with two large glass boxes in the back of the room. Inside one of the boxes is a dark red and orange phoenix, in the other is Hedwig.

I had almost forgotten about Hedwig, but she found me when I took a trip back to Hogwarts to go through Dumbledore's things.

Some of the things I ended up finding in Dumbledore's office actually surprised me. The most shocking was a book giving detailed instructions on how to perform Merlin's ritual, which is one of the rituals I performed many years ago. That did help explain how he became so powerful during his lifetime.

Another thing that interested me was the Elder Wand, which was taken from his body. While tests showed that it wasn't all powerful, it was still a very good magical focus. While not as good as the ones used in my empire, it is still remarkable for the primitive Earthlings. I tried placing the wand, the Resurrection Stone, and the Cloak together, like the story of the Hallows said, but unfortunately nothing happened. It seems that the Master of Death thing that the legends spoke about really was just a myth, not that I expected anything different. Either way, they should make a decent museum piece.

"Is everything ready?" I ask a scientist standing near a console.

"Yes Sir, we are just awaiting your order."

"Then do it." I say.

The scientist inputs a command into the console and then turns around and stares toward the glass boxes. The boxes slowly begin glowing a bright white light and, eventually, it becomes so bright that nothing can be seen in the boxes and I'm forced to cover my eyes. Then, suddenly, the light stops. It isn't a gradual dimming, just one second it is extremely bright and the next it shuts off.

I look inside the boxes and see two phoenixes. One of the phoenixes is the dark red and orange one, which is now squawking in annoyance. In the other box is a phoenix with mostly pure white feathers and a few pure black ones; her eyes are a bright golden color.

Out of all the magical creatures found on Earth, phoenixes are easily the most remarkable. They were originally just normal birds, although they had the same appearance as they do now. However, over exposure to magic caused a mutation to occur which caused all the amazing abilities that they now possess.

As far as our studies can tell, they can be killed but it is extremely difficult to do. So long as a single cell lives, then a phoenix will be able to eventually regenerate itself over time. I am hopeful that I will eventually be able to incorporate the many abilities of a phoenix into my body, but I predict it will be a great many years before that will be safely possible.

"Open the box." I say while motioning toward Hedwig's cage.

They quickly open up the box and Hedwig flies out and lands on my shoulder. She then lets out a squawk and gently nips at my hair; I just smile and stroke her plumage.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later..._

* * *

My ship, a Rai'tak class, drops out of hyperspace and immediately engages its cloak.

"Get us into orbit of the planet." I order

The ship weaves through the many Ha'tak, placed in defense of the planet, and quickly takes up orbit.

"Sir,-" A jaffa says, "-I am detecting a single Goa'uld on the planet's surface."

"Beam it up here and leave any weapons on it behind."

Seconds later, a man is beamed about five feet in front of me. He is tall; brown headed, and wears a long golden silk robe lined with jewels. His eyes flash in anger as his eyes fall on me, but he still bows to one knee once he recognizes who I am.

"System Lord Hadrian, it is an honor. May I ask what I have done to deserve a visit by a Goa'uld as high ranking as yourself."

I smile at his reply. Most Goa'uld would be throwing a temper tantrum right about now and demanding I hand over the technology I used to kidnap them, but this one obviously has some sense in his head. This just assures me that I made a good choice.

"Zelus, I have been monitoring the situation between the Minor System Lord Atlas and yourself. I have come to inform you that Atlas is leading a fleet of over two thousand ships, currently less than twenty minutes from arriving in this solar system, on an attack against you."

Zelus is a Goa'uld who was once a Minor System Lord. However, he lost much of his power when he sided with Zeus in a war between Zeus and Cronus. Over many years through he has worked his way back up and now has an approximate force of four thousand Ha'tak. He is currently in a small war with a Minor System Lord named Atlas, who currently has a fleet of approximately ten thousand Ha'tak.

"May I ask how you came by this information?" Zelus asks me.

"I am tracking them in hyperspace."

"Impossible, no Goa'uld has ever succeeded in finding a way to track ships in hyperspace."

I give him an amused smile. "You have been beamed onto my ship, which is currently in orbit of your homeworld while remaining undetected. Is it really that farfetched that I may be capable of things the other Goa'uld aren't."

"What do you want?" Zelus asks me after he finally processes what's going on.

"Your loyalty." I say as I toss my serum to him. "I have ships only seconds away from this system. In exchange for your servitude, I will take care of Atlas and allow you to have his territory. That injector contains a special serum which will give you a boost in strength, speed, stamina, endurance, and much more."

"While your offer is very tempting, you don't very well expect me to inject myself with something without studying it first." Zelus says with a small sneer appearing on his face.

"Well you see, it's either take the serum willingly and serve me or die on this ship." I watch him and I can see the conflict going on inside his mind. "You have ten seconds to make a decision. If I don't have an answer by then, you will be shot in the head." As I say this a guard raises his gun and levels it straight between Zelus's eyes.

"Ten, nine, eight..." I don't even make it to seven when Zelus places the injector on his arm and presses the button. While counting backwards from ten, like you would do a child, is rather juvenile, that doesn't make it any less effective in hurrying things along.

The serum was finished being altered to work on Goa'uld symbiotes just two days ago. It can be injected directly into a hostless symbiote or in can be injected into a body housing a Goa'uld symbiote. If the serum is injected into a host it will, after repairing any damage done to the host's mind by the Goa'uld, affect both the host and symbiote.

"Lord Hadrian." Zelus says as he stands up from the floor. "What do you command of me?"

"Send a message to your forces to not fire on my ship, when it uncloaks, or my other ships, which will be arriving any moment now."

Zelus nods and walks over to a communication's panel, where a jaffa has already opened up a channel to transmit to Zelus's fleet.

As soon as Zelus finishes speaking to his forces, my ship uncloaks and four hundred other ships drop out of hyperspace.

My ships quickly take up position, sit back, and wait.

"Zelus."

"Yes, My Lord?"

"How is your host? Did the serum manage to repair all damage done to him by you and exposure to Goa'uld Sarcophagi?"

"Yes My Lord. It took him a few moments to fully come around, but everything seems to be entirely repaired. Do you wish to speak with him?"

"At the moment, that won't be necessary."

"Of course Sir."

We wait for only ten more short minutes before Atlas's fleet begins arriving in the solar system.

"My Lord, all ships have exited hyperspace." A technician tells me.

"Jam their hyperdrives."

Out of one of my Ha'tak shoots a spherical device about the size of a Death Glider. This device is called a Gravity Well, named that since that is what it artificially creates, and it has the capability of disrupting all FTL travel within a distance of two light years. This device was created in my empire about fifteen hundred years ago, although the tremendous power requirement caused the previous version to be about the size of an Al'kesh Bomber. Thanks to the more advanced Naquadah Generators found in the Atlantis Database, which have been altered to be run on and produce more power from Naquadria, the newest models are much smaller. The Gravity Well has to be launched out of the ship though, as the shields cause interference.

"Sir, the enemy ships have entered our weapon's range; we are still outside theirs."

"Rip them apart."

On all my ships, the plasma cannons come online and begin ripping into the enemy fleet. My Rai'tak and Sokar Class Ha'tak fire their main weapons and begin cutting through multiple enemy ships in single shots. Drone weapons fly out of my Rai'tak, Sokar Class Ha'tak, regular Ha'tak, Orak'tak, and Al'kesh and shoot across space, piercing straight through enemy shields and shredding opposing ships. My Death Gliders, which are much more advanced than Atlas's Death Gliders, leave only pieces of enemy fighters intact.

It takes hardly any time at all before the enemy is completely wiped out, while the only casualties I have suffered is a low number of Death Glider pilots.

"Lord Hadrian, you ships are very formidable." This comes from Zelus, who has watched the short battle with amazement on his face.

"That they are." I say with a small smirk. "Zelus, expect to be quite busy these next few months. I am going to need you to distribute my serum to everyone in your domain and in Atlas's domain, which shouldn't be too difficult for you to conquer now that he is dead; I will also begin upgrading your ships and planets up to my empire's current standards. Now, even though you and your people now belong to me, I do not wish this information getting out to the other Goa'uld; they are to believe that you managed to defeat Atlas, and absorb his forces, on your own. I have many plans and I don't want this one to have any problems."

"As you wish Sir, but, if I may be so bold, could you tell me what your plans for me are?"

"You?" I say with a small amount of mischievousness in my voice. "I'm going to make you a System Lord."

* * *

**Authors Note: Here is the newest chapter. I'll say once again I know Ayiana was given her name by Earth, but I liked it and kept it.**

**Drop a review and let me know what you think of the chapter. And criticism and ideas you guys want to say is always welcomed.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a little of the plot.**

**This story is inspired by the stories Stargate: Galactic Imperium, Lightning Fervor, and Empress in the Shadows.**

**Here is the fourteenth chapter of the new and improved "A Goa'uld's Life". Let me know how you like it!  
**

******The current cover of the story comes from Darklordpotter  
**

******Hopefully this short chapter with give some insights on how other people view Hadrian.  
**

* * *

**A Goa'uld's Life**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

_Earth, SGC_

* * *

"So you're telling me that you got thrown out of someone else's Stargate, where you were healed to perfect health. Dr. Fraiser tells me that your medical scans don't even show up any of your past injuries anymore, like they never happened to begin with. Then you find out he is a Goa'uld, who ends up letting you leave peacefully even after you threatened him with your weapon. And besides all that, this Goa'uld seemed to be much more advanced than any we have encountered before. Taking into consideration that every Goa'uld we have met has wanted to kill or enslave us, you can understand why I find this a little hard to believe." Says General George Hammond, the Commander of the SGC, which means Stargate Command.

"You know Sir, now that you mention it, my knees don't ache like they used to." Jack O'Neill speaks up.

"General." Daniel Jackson, who is an archeologist responsible for figuring out how to originally dial the Stargate to Abydos, begins. "We actually only know a small amount about the Goa'uld. Isn't it entirely possible that there are nice, or at least not as evil, Goa'uld somewhere out there."

"Sir,-" Interjects Samantha Carter. "-this Goa'uld must be way ahead of anything we have encountered yet. The appearance of his Stargate and DHD alone imply huge technological advantages over the other Goa'uld. And the weapon his jaffa used was some type of energy gun, not one of the impractical staffs we have seen most jaffa use. No offence Teal'c." The last parts she says while looking toward the fourth member of SG-1, a jaffa named Teal'c.

Teal'c was the former first prime of Apophis but, when he saw a chance to fight for the freedom of his people, he joined Earth in its fight against the Goa'uld.

"No offence has been taken Captain Carter. Perhaps if you could describe the symbol his jaffa bared I can help identify this Goa'uld." Teal'c says with an impassive face.

"It was a pretty simple design; it looks just like a lightning bolt. The Goa'uld had the mark on his forehead as well, but it looked like a scar instead of the normal marks we see on jaffa."

The small widening of Teal'c's eyes is the only thing to show that he is surprised by the symbol. "The mark you speak of is the symbol belonging to Lord Hadrian, one of the most powerful Goa'uld System Lords."

"Teal'c." Says General Hammond, "What can you tell us about this Goa'uld."

"Hadrian is a very meticulous Goa'uld who enjoys pitting his enemies against each other instead of fighting them himself. Once two System Lords allied together and began targeting Hadrian's planets. While I am unaware of the exact details, Hadrian somehow fooled one of the System Lords into believing their ally had betrayed them. Those two Goa'uld ended up destroying each other and, once they were gone, Hadrian came in and took their territory for himself.

Many refer to him as Hadrian the Patient, mainly because he likes to sit back and wait for opportunities that very rarely happen.

He, along with Ra, is given a large amount of credit for the Goa'uld's success in driving the Asgard, which is a species much more advanced that the System Lords, out of the Milky Way Galaxy. The Goa'uld now have a treaty with Asgard, but many believe that may have never occurred without the efforts of Hadrian and Ra.

When Ra was killed many expected Hadrian to take over Ra's territory and become the new Supreme System Lord, but he, along with the System Lords Ba'al and Yu, decided to not compete for the title.

While I am not sure on Hadrian's empire's technological state, I do know that it is very rare that someone attacks him and returns alive."

"Thank you Teal'c." General Hammond says. "It sounds like this is a Goa'uld we will have to keep our eyes out for."

* * *

_System Lords Yu's Homeworld_

* * *

System Lord Yu sits on his thrown and sips the tea his Lo'taur brought to him. While he appears to be calm and collected, his mind is working in overdrive.

Since the death of Ra, Yu has set back and avoided the fighting for Ra's former territory. While many consider this a foolish course of action, as Ra's territory was vast and full of potential resources, Yu believed otherwise.

The last few years have done nothing but assure him that he made the right decision to avoid fighting for Ra's territory. In the last three years, Goa'uld forces have taken the largest amount of losses since before the treaty with the Asgard. While the other System Lords have lost humongous amounts of ships against each other, Lord Yu's forces have suffered none.

What is worrying Lord Yu though is the other two Goa'uld who were smart enough to not participate in fighting for Ra's territory. Lord Ba'al and Lord Hadrian both decided to sit out of the fighting, and they also have suffered no loses to their forces because of it. It was Yu's hope to wait for the other Goa'uld to severely weaken each other and then force them all into submission with his superior numbers, but that possibility doesn't look likely to happen at the moment.

One of them will have to be taken out soon if Lord Yu has any hope for his plans to succeed. But, he must decide which will be the better target.

Ba'al currently has the bigger territory and forces at the moment, but you never know how long that will last with Ba'al. He is a Goa'uld who likes to plan outside of the box and isn't afraid to take risks every now and then. While these traits are largely responsible for his rise to System Lord, they have also cost him greatly in the past. In Lord Yu's opinion, Ba'al is easily the more dangerous and unpredictable of the two.

Then there is Hadrian, who appears as the most conservative of the Goa'uld. While he has the smallest territory out of the Goa'uld on the High Council of System Lords, it is unknown what the true size of his fleet is. His empire has also been a steady growth, never decreasing in size but slowly expanding. His fleet size is assumed to be on the smaller size though, as he suffered many loses to the Asgard in the last few years before the treaty was formed. It has been believed that Hadrian's ships were more advanced than most other Goa'uld, but that shouldn't be as much of a concern these days. With the technological advancements all Goa'uld gained from the study of advancements Ra refused to share, Lord Yu is confident that and technological edge Hadrian may have had is no longer as large a concern.

After careful consideration, Lord Yu decides that Lord Hadrian will be the best target at the moment.

"Gather all the information available on Lord Hadrian." Lord Yu says to his first Prime, who is standing near the doorway.

* * *

_Hyperspace, right outside Cronus's territory..._

* * *

Zelus smiles while he looks around the Pel'tak of a recently upgraded Ha'tak.

"This will be fun." Zelus thinks to his host, who agrees whole heartedly.

Zelus, while knowing everything he once possessed and may possess in the future belongs to Lord Hadrian, has been given command of a small force of ships. He has been ordered to use them to expand his territory, which isn't really his territory at all, in a way to gain notice from the Goa'uld System Lords. While there are some limits on what Zelus is allowed to do, Lord Hadrian has given him mostly free reign on how he wants to proceed at the current time.

Zelus decided that the quickest way for him to gain recognition from the High Council of System Lords would be to conquer one of them. And he figures who would be better to target than Cronus himself, the Goa'uld who originally cost Zelus his position as a Minor System Lord.

"Zelus, we will arrive in only a couple minutes." A jaffa tells him.

Zelus slightly frowns at the lack of any title before his name, especially coming from the jaffa who served as his First Prime before being injected with Lord Hadrian's serum. Zelus still isn't quite used to the changes that have been forced on him, but he finds that the changes are not bad ones. The new understanding Zelus now has with his host is one he is very thankful for; his host has proved to be a worthy companion.

Zelus hopes that his upcoming battles, and the success he predicts to occur, will please Lord Hadrian and earn him some favor. Of course, even if Zelus doesn't earn Hadrian's favor, he will still try his best to please him. Zelus firmly believes that Lord Hadrian is wise beyond measure and he is grateful for the opportunity to serve him.

Zelus's ship, and the four hundred other Ha'tak accompanying him, drop out of hyperspace at one of Cronus's largest populated planets. The ships defending the planet outnumber Zelus's forces three to one, but they will stand no match to the technological might of the attacking forces.

As the fleet closes in, Zelus speaks out loud. "Oh yes, what fun this will be."

* * *

_Nes'Rai, Capital City's Central Park_

* * *

A woman named Shria smiles as she watches her youngest son try to catch one of the many birds flying around the park.

She can't help but feel amazed by how much her life has changed in the last two hundred years. She once lived on a very cold planet where it was a struggle just to survive, but since Lord Hadrian brought her people into his empire she is provided everything she may ever need.

The way the empire is set up makes it feel like a true utopia. So long as you get any job, you will be provided a home and a set amount of credits to live on. The more difficult the job you perform, the larger the amount of credits you receive. Of course there are other ways to earn extra credits, whether it is by selling things or running your own business. Considering how many people are in the empire, about two trillion people, two people are always hired for the same job. One person will work one year and the other person will work the next. During the years you are off though, you are still paid.

"Mother." Shria's son yells out, which interrupts her from her musing.

She looks over toward her son and sees that he is carrying a bird in his hand.

"How did you catch that child?" She asks him.

"I don't know mother, she just appeared in my hands." Her son says.

"Accidental magic" Shria thinks to herself. Of course she doesn't find that to surprising considering that, out of all her twelve children, he is the only one to have a magical father.

The openness that everyone in the empire has toward another originally took her a while to adjust to, but it was easy to understand why such a thing existed. Considering how long everyone lives, it isn't shocking that many people have multiple partners through their lives.

"Well son, why don't we let the birdie go so it can return to its family?"

Her son turns around and releases the bird, which takes off flying back into the sky.

* * *

_Pegasus Galaxy, Asuran Homeworld_

* * *

"We have received a transmission, from the ship sent to check if the rumors of the Lantean's return were true. While the ship couldn't get close enough to the planet, without being detected, to tell if they are Lanteans, they are defiantly using Lantean technology." A technical officer tells Oberoth, the High Councilor of the Asurans.

A few weeks ago a human stumbled through the Asurans Stargate and believed them to be the returning Ancestors, which is a rumor that has apparently been going through the galaxy. For obvious reasons, this greatly interested the Asurans and they began to investigate. They discovered three separate planets that had been deserted and rumored to have been taken in by the returning Lanteans. The Asurans quickly accessed those three planet's Stargates and found a Stargate address recently dialed by all three.

A ship, which was modified to not be detected by Lantean hyperdrive scanners, was dispatched to the coordinates to do a simple recon.

"This is very troublesome. We can't take the risk of a Lantean coming here and destroying us for good this time." Oberoth says.

When the Asurans were created, they were built to be unable to harm any of their creators. So when the Lanteans originally attempted to destroy the Asurans after seeing how quickly they advanced, the Asurans were unable to do anything but watch. Luckily for the Asurans, a single replicator block managed to survive the Lanteans attack. That block managed to begin replicating and rebuilt the Asuran race.

"Bring in the prisoner." Oberoth orders.

The door opens up and two Asurans walk in escorting a Wraith Queen, which has experienced so much torture and drugs that she would do anything the Asurans order her to do.

The reason for the Wraith Queen is that, during the Wraith-Asuran war, the Wraith managed to alter the Asuran base code and shut down the directive forcing the Asurans to attack the Wraith. Since the Asurans are unable to change their own base code, Oberoth hopes this Wraith will be able to make some other changes for them.

"Remove the code preventing us from changing our own base code and remove the safeties which prevent us from harming our creators." Oberoth says, after accessing their base code program on one of the consoles in the room.

The Wraith quickly steps up to the console and does as she is ordered. Once finished she steps back from the consol. Oberoth, after making sure the Wraith did as told, forces his arm to form into a sword. He then swipes out and decapitates the Wraith Queen.

And with a Wraith Queen's death, the Wraith all over the Pegasus Galaxy begin to awake.

* * *

_Tok'ra Base, High Council Meeting Chambers_

* * *

"For our next order of business, we must decide if we are going to give warning to the System Lord Hadrian about System Lord Yu's plans of attack." Says Per'sus, the current Supreme High Councilor of the Tok'ra.

"To do so would be foolish, Hadrian's empire is the only one that we have been unable to get an operative into. A surprise attack by Yu may allow us an opportunity to slip by his defenses and place a spy in his midst." Speaks up Delek, one of the youngest members on the council.

"That may be true, but he did allow Jolinar to return to us not once but twice. Also, according to Jolinar, the small amount that she managed to see implies that Hadrian is much more advanced than your everyday Goa'uld." Selmak, who is easily one of the oldest Tok'ra still alive, says.

"Yes he allowed her to return, but with a device that could have been capable of anything." Delek argues.

"A device that Jolinar left off planet until it was fully studied. And when it was discovered to be a communicator, like he told Jolinar, didn't the High Council order Jolinar to keep the device with her to find out what he eventually asks of her." Selmak replies back.

"Like that matters either way." Delek says, "We haven't heard from Jolinar since we sent her undercover in Cronus's court, and she is most likely dead."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Interjects Garshaw, a Goa'uld who eventually abandoned the ideas of the System Lords and joined the Tok'ra. "If Jolinar is anything, it is capable. I wouldn't be surprised if she is still out there somewhere."

Per'sus clears his throat to quiet the room. "Let's put it to a vote shall we. All those in favor of giving Hadrian warning?"

Only Garshaw and Selmak vote to give warning, while the rest of the Tok'ra oppose.

"Very well." Says Per'sus. "Let's move on."

* * *

_Orbit above Earth_

_Hadrian_

* * *

I stare at the holographic screen in front of me as two little dots keep getting closer and closer. I am currently aboard a ship in orbit of Earth and those two little dots are two Ha'tak currently in hyperspace, on their way to attack Earth. If the information I've gleaned from Elizabeth Weir about the next half decade is still correct, then those two dots should belong to Apophis and Klorel. According to Weir, one of Earth's Stargate teams should manage to sabotage the ships and prevent the attack; I'm here just in case they fail though.

"Sir, the two ships have just dropped out of hyperspace near Saturn. They are on a course towards Earth." A jaffa speaks out.

Eventually the two ships begin to stop accelerating and come to a complete stop.

"Why did they stop?" I ask.

"We aren't sure My Lord."

A short time later we detect two missiles launching from Earth and headed on a course toward the two Ha'tak.

"Sir, the warheads on the missiles have been enriched with Naquadah. They should have a yield of approximately one thousand megatons."

"That isn't enough to even dent the shields of those Ha'tak. Keep monitoring the situation." I order; if nothing happens soon I will probably give the order to destroy the two motherships.

Like I predicted, the warheads slam into the two Ha'tak but do no noticeable damage.

So we wait and watch as the two ships appear to not be doing anything. Eventually, right before I order their destruction, explosions begin going off on one of the Ha'tak. The Ha'tak then seems to lose control and heads on a collision course straight for the other. The damaged Ha'tak crashes into the undamaged one and they both go up in a blast.

"Both ships have been completely destroyed. Two Death Gliders managed to escape, both containing one jaffa and one human, and a Stargate onboard was detected being activated twice shortly before the ship's destruction."

So it seems Apophis managed to escape, not that it matters. When word gets around that Apophis lost a fight with someone as primitive as the Tau'ri, then the other Goa'uld will begin to consider him an easy target and start attacking him with large amounts of forces.

It also seems that Elizabeth Weirs knowledge of the future is still valid information, which is good for me as I have a great many plans for the next few years.

* * *

**Authors Note: Here is a short chapter that will hopefully give a few small insights on how other people view Hadrian. He doesn't know it but he is going to have a busy year since he now has Yu and the Asurans after him. Not to mention the Wraith are going to start waking up. The next chapter is going to feature a small heart to heart with Jolinar as well.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a little of the plot.**

**This story is inspired by the stories Stargate: Galactic Imperium, Lightning Fervor, and Empress in the Shadows.**

**Here is the fifteenth chapter of the new and improved "A Goa'uld's Life". Let me know how you like it!  
**

******The current cover of the story comes from Darklordpotter  
**

* * *

**A Goa'uld's Life**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

_Pegasus Galaxy, Templum_

* * *

"Are the Travelers adjusting well?" I ask Murdo.

"Very My Lord." He says.

The Travelers were a group of humans who permanently lived on space ships, so as to avoid the Wraith. We detected their group on our hyperspace scanners and I sent some forces to investigate. While their leader originally was against joining my empire, she found that I can be very persuasive.

"What about the Wraith?" I ask with a frown.

"Still on the move Sir. It seems that now that they are awake, they have no intention of going back to sleep anytime soon. So far, we have also been unable to determine what caused them to awaken."

"Keep monitoring their use of hyperspace. I want to know their every move."

It seems I am going to have to move my plans a little bit ahead of schedule. I had intended to leave the Wraith, and most of the human civilizations in Pegasus, alone until I take full control of the Milky Way. Of course, that intention relied on the Wraith not waking up for at least another few hundred years.

"Of Course Lord Hadrian. And Sir, the task force is ready to go on your order."

"Have them beam me aboard."

A few moments later, I am beamed up onto the Pel'tak of a Sokar Class Ha'tak.

"Let's go." I order as I take my seat.

The ship I'm on, as well as fifty others, quickly jump into hyperspace.

A few days ago, a hidden room was found in Atlantis. This room was a secret lab that once belonged to an Alteran named Janus. We ended up finding many things in the room, but the most valuable was, without a doubt, a control key belonging to a machine called the Attero Device.

The Attero Device was designed to disrupt the subspace frequencies associated with Wraith hyperdrive systems, causing Wraith ships to be destroyed as they passed through a hyperspace window. Since hyperdrives are unique to the species using them, Lantean vessels would still be able to travel across the galaxy and attack the stranded vessels or just let the Wraith die from starvation in the vacuum of space. Unfortunately, it had the unforeseeable side effect of causing energy to build up behind the event horizon of a Stargate's wormhole, destroying a Stargate whenever it was activated. As a result of this devastating side effect, Janus abandoned the entire project.

It is worth mentioning that the important information the Captain of the Aurora discovered happened to also be the subspace frequencies used by Wraith hyperdrives. Since the captain never made it back to Atlantis to share that information, the Lanteans must have discovered it sometime later in a different manner. Unfortunately, I couldn't find any mention of where they got the Wraith subspace frequencies, so my curiosity will remain unsatisfied.

While I have no intention of using the Attero Device, as I have no desire to risk the death of millions of potential followers, it is still something that I may consider if I ever need a last resort of sorts. The main part of the device is also located in a Lantean outpost, and those are always a good thing to find.

"Sir." A jaffa begins speaking to me. "We will be arriving in a few moments."

I nod my head in acknowledgment. Luckily this outpost isn't supposed to be very far from Templum; hopefully it hasn't been found and destroyed by the Wraith after all these years.

The ships drop out of hyperspace and begin approaching a frozen planet.

"Sir we have detected the outpost, but we are also detecting three unknown ships in the area. Two are in orbit of the planet while the last is docked with the outpost." I am told by a human technical officer.

"Deploy a Gravity Well. We don't want them leaving before we get a chance to introduce ourselves." I say with a small grin.

I'm pretty surprised that someone is already here. There are very few civilizations with FTL capability in Pegasus, considering the Wraith like to wipe out anyone that advances enough to be a threat.

"Lord Hadrian, the ship docked with the outpost has taken off and the other two have broken orbit. They are attempting to flee."

"Give them a moment." I mutter.

Less than a minute later the ships come to a stop and we receive a hail, which is quickly pulled up on a holographic screen in front of me.

On the screen appears someone wearing an old-style Alteran environmental suit, although it appears to have had a great many modifications.

"Goa'uld vessel, we realize that you are somehow preventing us from jumping into hyperspace. I wish to say that we hold toward you no ill will, and we request that you allow us to leave peacefully."

The fact that this being recognizes these ships as Goa'uld is pretty shocking, and not something I expected.

"Ah." I say. "But now you have made me curious; how is it that someone from Pegasus recognizes a Goa'uld ship?"

The being, realizing its only chance to get away is to be cooperative, steps back and unclasps the suit. The being then steps out the back of the suit and comes around it.

"I seem to be getting surprised a lot today." I say out loud, as I look into the eyes of an Asgard; although this Asgard seems a little taller and healthier than the last I've seen. This one also has two small implants placed on its body, on above its right eye and the other on the left side of its chest. "I believe we should speak face to face. I have a great many questions I would like answered."

"And if I refuse?" The Asgard asks me.

"Use your imagination." I say with a smile.

"Very well." The Asgard says solemnly.

"Lower your shield and we will beam you over."

I press a button and cut the transmission.

"Get some people headed down to that outpost." I say to the jaffa on my right.

"Sir, the Asgard ship's shield has gone down."

"They made a wise decision." I say to myself. "Beam him over."

A small wave of light later, the Asgard appears in the center of the Pel'tak.

"Leave us." I order the people in the room.

Once the room is cleared out, I wave my hand and conjure a chair. The small widening of the Asgard's eyes is the only hint of its surprise.

"Please sit." I say to the small being. "Now I'm sure you have realized that you're at my mercy. Am I correct?"

"You are." The Asgard says.

"Then allow me to introduce myself; I am Hadrian."

"I am known as Honir."

"So tell me Honir, what are the Asgard doing here in the Pegasus galaxy."

The Asgard takes a few moments before speaking. I assume he is debating on whether to lie or be honest to me.

"I am the leader of a group of Asgard known as the Vanir." Honir eventually says. "The Asgard as a race is dying and we, unlike our brothers we left behind, felt that we should take a more aggressive stance in our efforts to find a cure for our plight. However, we were forbidden from doing our experiments on humans, like we desired to do, and the others kept a close eye on us. Knowing that we would never succeed in finding a cure for our cellular degradation with the others always watching, we decided to leave. We fled to the Pegasus galaxy, where the Wraith-Lantean was already in full swing and where the other Asgard would never look for us.

We settled on a planet in this galaxy and began experimenting on humans. As we predicted, the Lanteans were too occupied by the Wraith to notice us. However, what we didn't predict was the Wraith actually winning the war; we assumed the Lanteans would be victorious because of their massive technological edge. When the Wraith discovered we were here, they launched a surprise attack on our settlement. During the attack, our intergalactic ships were destroyed and we didn't have the resources to build more. Since we were effectively stranded in this galaxy, we retreated to a planet with a toxic atmosphere, so as to hide from the Wraith.

Our new homeworld was somewhat tolerable to live on at first, only requiring the use of breathing apparatuses. But over the eons, the planet became more and more hostile, which required the use of powerful armored exoskeletons to protect ourselves. This has continued for the past ten thousand years, but now the planet is becoming too hostile for us to survive; in a few more decades, living there will be impossible.

A few years ago, we discovered this outpost. With it came the discovery of the Attero Device, which we have yet to be unable to activate because of a missing component. We have had hope that we would be able to reactivate the Attero Device and bring an end to the Wraith once and for all, so we can then come back out of hiding."

"That's quite a story." I say after a few moments of silence. "So tell me, did you ever manage to find a cure for your disease."

"We have had some success, but have yet to discover a permanent solution." Honir says.

"By your appearance, it seems you have had more success than your Ida counter parts. Although, judging by your ships, you are a great deal technologically inferior to them." I tell the Asgard. "Tell me this. If I could manage to cure your cellular degradation, then would you and your people be willing to join my empire?"

"If you were capable of insuring my people's continued survival, then yes, the Vanir would be very willing to live under your rule. However, I find it doubtful that a Goa'uld has advanced far enough to achieve something we have not."

"Please, you have been cut off from the Milky Way for ten thousand years, you have no idea how far the Goa'uld may have advanced in that time." I say with a grin. "Besides, I am here aren't I? That is proof enough that I am much more advanced than the Goa'uld from ten thousand years ago."

"Perhaps." Honir says with a nod.

"I will send you back to your ship now. Please discuss this with your people and return here in two days with your decision. If you decide to accept my offer, then please bring any information you have on your disease with you."

After another nod from Honir, I activate the beam transporter and send him back to his ship. I then walk over to a console and deactivate the Gravity Well.

I open the Pel'tak's doors and allow everyone I kicked out to come back in.

"Lord Hadrian, the Asgard ships just jumped into hyperspace." I am quickly told.

"Make sure to track their hyperspace path back to their homeworld. If they make the wrong decision, then it will be their last."

* * *

_Earth, Antarctica Outpost_

* * *

"So that's the last of them right?" I ask a jaffa, after I read over the report he just handed me.

"Yes My Lord, there are now no more magicals left on the planet."

"Perfect; what about all the Wizarding structures, wards, and buildings?"

"Everything has either been taken off world or destroyed. Hogwarts is the only thing left standing, like you ordered."

"Good, get people started on turning Hogwarts into an outpo..."

I'm interrupted, with what I'm saying, by the communicator at my waist coming to life.

"Lord Hadrian, are you there?" A voice says from the communicator.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's the communicator you gave to the Tok'ra Jolinar; a distress beacon was just activated on it."

"Where in the galaxy is it coming from?"

"That's just it Sir, it's coming from Earth."

My eyes widen at this; this is the last place I would expect her to be.

"What are her coordinates?"

As soon as I receive the coordinates, I _apparate _away to Colorado Springs in the United States of America. I reappear on the side of a road outside of the SGC. I quickly take in my surroundings and begin walking toward the main entrance of Cheyenne Mountain, which the SGC is located inside of.

"Halt." I hear yelled out as soon as I step inside the entrance. "Identify yourself." Is ordered by one of the two soldiers approaching me.

The soldiers slowly close in on me, one of them muttering about lazy people not watching the front gate, and I just smile at them.

"I'm looking for someone." I say with my grin still in place.

"I'm afraid you chose a bad place to look." One of the soldiers says.

"Her name is Jolinar, she is a Tok'ra."

The two soldiers slowly look toward each other and then raise their weapons toward me.

"Sir, I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us."

The growing of my grin is the only warning they get, before they find themselves stunned and laying on the ground. A guard farther ahead notices the soldiers drop, so he activates an alarm and seals the passage behind him with large blast doors. As I approach the blast doors, the guard raises his automatic weapon and begins firing at me until his clip runs dry, only to stare in shock as they bounce off the shield surrounding my body. A stunner quickly takes him out of commission.

I wrap my magic around and walk up to the blast doors, I then slowly step through them to the other side.

Phase shifting really is quite handy. I was able to adapt my magic to copy the feat after a group of scientist, in my empire, managed to create a phase shifting device a few centuries ago.

As I walk through the base, stunning anyone I come across as I go, I allow my magic to extend around the area. I'm able to easily detect Jolinar deep underground. I could just _apparate_ to her position, but it will be fun to mess with the Tau'ri a little.

I find myself an elevator and, after ripping through its safeties, I begin descending down into the the facility. Once the elevator comes to a stop, I step out into a barrage of weapons fire. Most of the things fired at me are bullets, but I notice a few staff weapons and couple Zat'ni'katel as well. I thrust out my hand, and a red wave of energy flies down the hall and knocks everyone there unconscious.

I quickly locate another elevator, as the first one only went about half way down, and once again begin my descent. After going down about six floors, the elevator comes to a stop; they have cut power to the elevator. I place my hand against the wall and start feeding power into the machine until it gets me down to the bottom floor.

Once more I step out into weapons fire, and once more I knock the people unconscious. I walk to the end of the hallway, which splits into two directions. I sense that Jolinar is in the direction to my right, but I head toward where I detect the communicator I gave her, which is in the direction to my left.

I eventually find myself outside of a lab and I walk inside. In the corner of the lab is an older balding man who seems to have managed to block out the loud noise of the alarm that's going off. A desk in the corner has a name plate saying Dr. Bill Lee on it; he has his back turned and has yet to notice me.

"What are you working on?" I loudly ask over the alarm, as I walk up to him.

"I'm not sure yet. The Goa'uld that has taken over Captain Carter was carrying it with them. I figure it must be pretty important if the Goa'uld was willing to take the time to take it off its last host when Death Gliders were flying overhead." The balding scientist says.

"I bet it's a communicator."

"What makes you says that." He says and he finally turns around toward me.

"Because it's mine." I say with a large grin, as I reach forward and pocket the device. "Next time you get your hands on alien technology, I suggest not activating its distress function."

I turn around and then walk out of the room. I snort when I hear a thump behind me; who needs to bother stunning them when they faint on their own.

I quickly make my way back to where I was and then head toward Jolinar. I eventually come around a corner and am met by a dozen soldiers, a jaffa bearing the mark of Apophis, and the human named Jack O'Neill.

"It's you." O'Neill says in surprise.

I don't bother answering him; my attention is focused on the jaffa standing with them.

"So it seems the rumors that Apophis's First Prime betrayed him are true." I say to the jaffa.

The jaffa says nothing, but he does raise his staff weapon and aim it my way. Before they can begin firing at me, another wave of energy flies out of me and knocks them all unconscious.

I walk up the door they were guarding and pull it open. Inside stands Jolinar, whose current host is the blond woman who came through my outpost's Stargate a few months ago.

"You've obviously been doing some dangerous work lately. This is what, the third host you have had since I released you from Sokar's prison?" I ask her.

"Fourth." She says curtly. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to rescue you of course." I say as I toss the communicator to her. "One of their scientists accidently activated a distress beacon on that."

"I cannot leave yet; there is an Ashrak after me."

"Alright, I'll make you a deal. If you're willing to join my empire and take the serum I give everyone in my population, I will take care of your Ashrak problem and provide you with a new host if needed."

"What is this serum for?" She asks me.

"Gives an increase in most of your attributes, like speed, strength, intelligence, and so on. It also contains some basic understanding of many different subjects. While the benefits you receive won't be nearly as much as a human would receive, you will still get a little bit of a boost."

It will also make her fanatically loyal to me, but I figure she can figure that out after she takes the serum.

"Very well. You have a deal." She says as we exit the room. "Are they dead?" She asks when she spots the bodies on the floor.

"Merely stunned." I tell her.

I extend my senses through the base. Very quickly, I locate the Ashrak in an elevator headed to this floor. Since I've knocked almost everyone on this base out, it shouldn't take the Ashrak long to get here.

Eventually the Ashrak comes around the corner only to come face to face with Jolinar and myself waiting for him. Once he recognizes me, he stops in shock.

"System Lord Hadrian, that Tok'ra has been condemned to death by the System Lords."

"That's unfortunate for you." I say as I walk up to him.

He begins to raise his Hara'kesh, which is pretty much a smaller form of the Kara'Kesh, but I'm much faster than him.

"_Imperio_." I quickly cast.

My spell passes by the host's mind and speedily takes control of the Goa'uld symbiote. A long time ago, I was unable to control a Goa'uld symbiote with the _Imperious Curse_. Now, with my increased power and skill, I am able to easily overcome beings with wills as strong as a Goa'uld. Although I can't guarantee the symbiote won't be comatose once I'm finished with it.

Under my guidance, the Goa'uld takes no hesitation and exits its host. It then falls to the ground, where I pick it up and rip its head off before dropping it.

"How did you do that?" Jolinar asks me in confusion.

"You will find out soon enough." I say as I begin leading her to the Stargate.

I stun the two guards outside the door leading to the Stargate and force the door open. We walk inside and, after connecting with the Stargate, I begin dialing Nes'Rai.

"Halt right there." I hear yelled over an intercom.

An iris begins to close over the wormhole, but a wave of my hand opens it right back up.

I look up towards a glass window and spot a bald man wearing a general's uniform standing near a microphone. All around him are technicians running around, who are probably trying their best to stop the gate from dialing.

Instead of answering, I walk up to the now activated wormhole and motion for Jolinar to step through. Once she does, I give one last grin backwards before I step through the gate.

I reappear on Nes'Rai, where Jolinar is looking around in amazement. I walk up next to her, place my hand on her shoulder, and _apparate_ us to the command tower.

"What was that?" She yells out in alarm once we reappear.

"It's called _apparation_."

She appears to want to question me further about it, but seems to change her mind.

"The host I currently reside in, I gave her people my word she would be returned to them."

"That can be easily arranged." I say as I wave a jaffa over to us. "I will place you in a small tank for a few minutes while I give you my serum. During that time I will have a volunteer, to be your host, come meet us."

"And my current host will be returned to her home?" She slowly asks me.

"Of course." I reply, before turning to the jaffa, who I waved over moments ago, and speaking. "Have someone fetch me a symbiote tank and some of my serum. Also, have Laria brought up here."

The jaffa hurries across the room and begins speaking with a technician. Moments later, both of the items I requested are beamed in front of my feet.

I lift the tank and hold it out in front of Jolinar, who hesitates when I do. The hesitation is understandable of course though, as she will truly be defenseless without a host. Finally, she steps up to the tank and Jolinar exits through her hosts mouth and lands in the container; her host stumbles and falls down onto her backside.

I place the tank on the floor and, after picking up the serum that was still sitting at my feet, I grab hold of Jolinar and inject her. Right after she is injected, Laria is beamed next to me.

Laria is a human who volunteered to be host, to a symbiote, if I ever require one. She is tall and blond, looking much like the host Jolinar possessed when she was released from Sokar's prison.

While I've never had a need for hosts, I've always had a list of volunteers anyways. You never know what may happen to cause you to need something, and I like to be prepared.

"This is the Tok'ra Jolinar." I say as I motion toward the tank." She is in need of a host, if you're up for it."

"It would be an honor My Lord." Laria says with a deep bow.

I nod and once again motion toward the tank, which she goes over and kneels beside of. With no hesitation, she opens her mouth and places it at the opening of the tank. Jolinar, who instinctively senses a host, rushes inside of Laria and connects with her. Jolinar then stands up and flashes her eyes.

"I will have you transported to my chambers where you can take the time to fully blend with your host." I tell Jolinar.

"Thank you Lord Hadrian." She says with a bow of her head.

I motion at a technician, who heard what I just told Jolinar, and he beams her to my chambers.

"I'm sure you are ready to head home." I say to Samantha Carter, Jolinar's previous host.

"So you're actually going to let me go?" She asks in surprise. "Just like that?"

"Yes, just like that." I say before I turn toward a technician at one of the consoles in the room. "Dial Earth." I order.

The Stargate is dialed and the wormhole engages with its customary "whoosh". I then turn toward Samantha Carter and motion for her to go.

"We have an iris on our gate, I can't go through or I'll be crushed."

"Your iris has already been disabled. So long as the soldiers on the other side don't decide to shoot you, then it is perfectly safe."

"You know, we could learn a lot from you. Is there any way you would consider an alliance with Earth. The fact that you're letting me go, for the second time I might add, proves you aren't like most Goa'uld."

"I do have an interest in Earth." I say as I walk up to her, right beside the event horizon of the Stargate. "But I'm afraid you are just going to have to wait to find out what those interests are." After I say this, I place my hand on the middle of her back and gently push her through the wormhole.

Once the gate disengages, I turn around and _apparate _to my chamber. There I find Jolinar sitting up on my bed.

"Is the blending already finished?" I ask her as I take a seat beside her.

"Yes Lord Hadrian, your serum greatly speeded up the process."

"Good, good. Now I'll be happy to answer any of the many questions you may have."

"Why do you claim to be a Goa'uld?" She asks after several moments of silence. "I understand that you have a symbiote, but it seems to me that it is more like an extra organ than anything."

"That has a rather complicated answer." I tell her. "In my younger years, after I took control of the symbiote, I honestly felt more like a Goa'uld than a human. The genetic knowledge I gained from the symbiote, which I was able to handle much more effectively than most, played a large influence on my personality and actions.

I was much more aggressive in my younger days as well. For example, back then my first choice would be to destroy an enemy, but now I would much rather recruit them into my empire.

Another reason I laid claim to being a Goa'uld was for the protection. If the System Lords discovered a civilization, not under the control of a Goa'uld, they wouldn't hesitate to destroy it.

It hasn't been until the last few thousand years that I've actually noticed myself outgrowing, so to speak, the genetic knowledge I obtained so long ago. I have lived long enough to be a man formed by my own experiences, instead of the memories of others.

When I achieved the rank of System Lord is when I really started feeling like a true Goa'uld though. Over many years I fought with the other System Lords against the Asgard. Side by side we fought, we lost, and we won. At the end of the day I was one of them; I was a Goa'uld." I take a moment to take a breath. "How messed up is that?" I ask as I look toward Jolinar.

"It is very understandable Lord Hadrian." Jolinar quietly says.

"You may call me Hadrian. I very rarely speak about that, so you have the right to at least address me without titles."

"What about now Hadrian; do you still truly consider yourself a Goa'uld?"

"Yes." I tell her; I don't even need to think about it. "Maybe not physiologically, but emotionally I believe a part of me will always feel like a Goa'uld."

"Do you have children?" She suddenly asks.

"No, I've never felt the desire to have children." I say once I get over my surprise at her change in subject.

"After all these years you have lived you've never desired a child? Even the Goa'uld have a desire for children."

"I've had many people bring this subject up with me before. I didn't have the happiest childhood; so if that may be causing me to subconsciously not want children, I don't know. Perhaps I will someday change my mind, but I don't see it happening soon."

We descend into silence after that; there is no noise in the room except for our breathing.

"Lord Hadrian." Jolinar speaks up. "Not that I do not appreciate you telling me this, but I can't help but find myself curious as to why you are telling me such personal things."

"I did tell you I would answer your questions didn't I?" I say with a small grin. "Besides, it is a relief to speak about things like this sometimes. It helps me put the things I do into different perspectives."

Once more we descend into silence. That is until Jolinar stands up and turns to face me, dropping her robe to the floor as she does so.

"Is that supposed to tempt me?" I say as I gaze upon her naked flesh.

She only smirks in response.

* * *

An annoying beeping causes me to untangle myself from the sleeping Jolinar. I cast a quick _Tempus_ and note that it has been six hours since Jolinar joined me in my bed. I get up out of my very comfortable spot and walk across the room to where my trousers got thrown to. Once there I snatch the communicator attached to the waist of my trousers, which is where the beeping is coming from, and activate it.

"This best be important." I say through the communicator.

"Lord Hadrian." A voice says. "Lord Yu appears to have sent a fleet of over five thousand Ha'tak to attack one of the worlds on the outer edge of the empire."

"How long until the attack will arrive?"

"Within the hour My Lord." The voice meekly says.

"And then why, pray tell, am I only learning of this now." I slowly ask. With our ability to track ships in hyperspace, we should have had plenty of prior warning.

"We assumed he was attacking one of Apophis's worlds like everyone else has been doing. It was quite a surprise when they didn't stop and continued toward one of your planets."

I suppose I can give them a little leeway on that. Ever since Apophis was humiliated by the failed assault on the Tau'ri, the System Lords have been ripping his empire apart.

"How many ships are in defense of the planet?" I eventually ask.

"About a hundred Sir, but we have taken the liberty to go ahead and send three thousand ships to defend the planet. They will easily beat Yu's ships to the planet."

"Very well, update me as soon as the battle begins."

So Lord Yu thinks he can take me on. What a foolish thing to believe.

* * *

**Authors Note: So what do you guys think of this chapter. Anything you guys see that I could improve upon in the future.**

**FYI The host Jolinar had, when she as released from Sokar's prison, was named Rosha. You can Google her to see what she looked like.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a little of the plot.**

**This story is inspired by the stories Stargate: Galactic Imperium, Lightning Fervor, and Empress in the Shadows.**

**Here is the sixteenth chapter of the new and improved "A Goa'uld's Life". Let me know how you like it!  
**

******The current cover of the story comes from Darklordpotter  
**

* * *

**A Goa'uld's Life**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

_Pegasus Galaxy, Templum_

* * *

I'm sitting in my quarters as I go through some of the reports I have received today.

The Vanir Asgard's cellular degradation is proving to be a very complex problem. Even with the knowledge and advanced technology at my disposal, the answer continues to elude even my best scientists. Of course, that doesn't mean we haven't had some success. The Vanir's bodies would normally last approximately four years before they required a new one, but with our help their bodies will now last closer to five years. The Vanir, all seven hundred and twenty six of them, have been moved to Templum as well. I am very hopeful that we will be able to cure their disease. Besides, what use would they be to me if they all just ended up dying?

Jolinar has also sent in a report. A few days ago she went back to the Tok'ra and, while I have very little interest in the Tok'ra at this time, having her there could be useful in the future. Her report tells about how the Tau'ri stumbled through the gate of a Tok'ra base; apparently Samantha Carter retained a small amount of memories from Jolinar and was able to remember where to find the Tok'ra. The report tells me about an attack by Goa'uld forces and the now tentative alliance the Tok'ra have with the Tau'ri.

A chime lets me know that someone is at my door.

"Come in." I yell out.

The door slides open and Teyla Emmagan calmly walks in. Hedwig, who is sitting on a perch on the other side of the room, lets out a chirp and flies over and lands on Teyla's shoulder.

"Lord Hadrian." Teyla says as she reaches up and pets Hedwig. "The negotiations with the Satedans have gone very well, but there is one thing they require before they are willing to join you.

The Satedans are, by the Pegasus galaxy's standards at least, a decently advanced civilization. Their technology is around the same as the Earth's technology in the nineteen forties, using the Earth's calendar. A few days ago we defended them from three Wraith cruisers sent to attack their planet.

"What is it they want?" I ask her.

"Their Chieftain says that you must defeat him in hand to hand combat. Their reasoning is that the Satedans are not willing to be led by someone who may be weaker than them."

This isn't a very surprising request considering that the Satedans are descended from a tribal culture. They are believers in strength, honor, and a strict moral code, which is something many civilizations seem to lack.

"And when does their Chieftain want to have this fight?"

"Immediately My Lord, he is currently in our Stargate facility."

"Very well." I say as I walk up to Teyla, who I wrap my arm firmly around. "Have you ever travelled by phoenix fire?"

"No Lord Hadrian." She says with a cautious glance towards Hedwig.

Hedwig lets out a squawk and envelopes us both in flames. When the fires disappear, we find ourselves looking at an active Stargate. I unwrap my arm from Teyla and turn to see a tall and strong looking man standing next to one of my jaffa soldiers. The man is younger than many leaders normally are, but I'm sure he isn't any less capable.

"So you're Hadrian." The man says. "You don't look like much."

I let out a small laugh at that; in his eyes I probably don't look like much. While I stand over six feet tall and have plenty of muscle, I'm still a deal smaller than this guy, who is easily a few inches taller than me and built like a bull. Of course every Satedan seems to be built for combat to me.

"So I hear you want a fight." I say to him.

"On Sateda it is customary for a new leader to be able to best the old in combat. If you can defeat me then you shall be our new Chieftain."

"Then you have the first move." I say as I take a small step backwards; everyone around us moves out of the way to give plenty of room.

I believe I have surprised him with my willingness to fight, but I would like to see what these Satedans are capable of.

Suddenly he rushes toward me, one of his arms rising as he does. At the last second, before his fist hits me, I move to the side, grab his arm, and toss him over my head. He sails a few feet in the air and lands on the floor with a "thud".

I step back and give him plenty of time to get his bearings, which he does very quickly. This time he stays back and watches me instead of rushing forward recklessly. I slowly walk toward him, as if we aren't in the middle of a fight, and stop three feet from him. Before I can take another step, the Chieftain surges forward and attempts to plow his fist in my stomach; I grab his fist with my hand before it hits its mark. The Chieftain's right leg then tries to sweep me out from under my feet, but a stomp of my foot on a pressure spot in his leg stops him cold.

"My name is Granom." He says from where he has fallen to the floor. "And I know when I'm outclassed."

I reach out my hand and lift him up, but he stops half way and bows, to me, while on one knee.

"It will be an honor to have you as my Chieftain." Granom says to me.

"It will be an honor to lead your people." I tell him. "Now you know Teyla right?" I ask as I motion Teyla over to us.

"Yes, she has done much of the negotiating between our peoples."

"Then go with her, she will help your people move to Templum."

As soon as Granom walks off with Teyla, a female science officer rushes over to me.

"Sir, we found something you may find interesting."

"What is it?" I ask.

"A fleet, of over three thousand, of Yu's Ha'tak was on its way toward one of your planets, but when they were almost there they suddenly stopped and changed course. Based on their trajectory, we determined their likely destination and sent a scout ship to investigate before Yu's ships arrive." She says in a rush.

"And did you find anything?"

"Yes Sir, scans of the planet revealed over ten thousand Furling living there."

My eyes widen quite a bit at this; it has been so long since a Furling has been seen that it was assumed that they were all wiped out.

"When will Yu's fleet arrive at the Furling planet?"

"Within the hour My Lord."

"Contact a ship in orbit and have them beam me up. And transmit the Furling planet's coordinates as well."

She runs over to a console and within seconds I appear on the Pel'tak of one of my Rai'tak.

"Did you receive the coordinates?" I ask the ships commander, as I sit down in the command chair that he graciously offered.

"Yes Lord Hadrian." The commander says.

"Good. Contact Battle Group fifteen and have them accompany us. We leave immediately."

My ship, and the six hundred ships that are part of Battle Group fifteen, jump into hyperspace and race toward the Furling planet.

"Fifteen minutes until arrival Sir." A jaffa tells me.

I sit back in my chair and allow myself to go through the new possibilities presented before me. I had always regretted not ever capturing some Furlings and bringing them into my empire, but now the possibility has fallen right in my lap. I suppose Lord Yu's foolish idea to attack me is going to prove to be rather beneficial, although I do wonder how he may have discovered these Furling's existence.

Lord Yu is starting to be an annoyance and I will soon have to put a stop to his notions of attacking me. This was his fourth intended attack on one of my planets; I thought he would have stopped once I took over fifteen of his outlining worlds with no trouble. Hopefully, I won't be forced to kill Yu, as it is my desire for there to be a united group of System Lords, of reasonable strength. Yu is too clever and powerful to just let him go to waste.

The reason I want a strong coalition of System Lords is so they can act as a buffer, so to speak, against the potential enemies out there. Thanks to Elizabeth Weir's knowledge of future events, I know that there are many being that could pose a threat to me. There is Anubis, the Asgard, and a robotic race known as the Replicators, which all could prove a danger to my empire. But, if the System Lords retain some strength in the galaxy then I can sit behind them and plan, while they fight and weaken my enemies for me.

"Dropping out of hyperspace in two minutes My Lord."

Soon, we are dropping out of hyperspace and taking up orbit around the planet.

"Report." I immediately order.

"Scans reveal very little technology on the planet Sir, although there is one decently sized ship landed in the mountains. Our computers identify the ship as a Furling carrier ship. No Stargate is detected. Sir, they appear to have almost completely abandoned technology." A science officer informs me.

"Good." I say with a nod. "That means there will be little resistance as we conquer them."

Unfortunately I won't be able to earn their trust by saving them from Yu's incoming ships, as they would never trust any Goa'uld. So I guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way, with force.

It isn't long before a beeping console reveals that Lord Yu's fleet is only moments away. Not long after that, the fleet drops out of hyperspace almost right on top of mine. Both fleets waste no time and start firing on each other.

"Launch a Gravity Well and jam their long range communications, I don't want Yu, or any other Goa'uld, to know we're here." I yell out as I watch the enemy ships be blown to pieces.

"Lord Hadrian, four hundred Ha'tak are headed our way on a collision course."

Their weapons have little effects on my ship's shields, and since they must have realized they can't retreat, they must have decided that if they are going to die then they will take some of us with them. They are going to be greatly disappointed.

"Full thrust toward the incoming ships."

My fleet begins a head on charge toward the incoming ships, blowing many of them to pieces as we go. Six enemy Ha'tak bear straight for my Rai'tak, but we don't slow down. My ship's main weapon takes down one of them, and the drones and plasma cannons take down another four. The last impacts the front of my ship, and its shield appears to hold for short moment, before my Rai'tak spears through the enemy ship like a high speed arrow.

"Shields down to seventy percent. One Ha'tak has been lost." I hear yelled out.

I look at a display and notice that only about a hundred of Yu's ships still remain.

"Sir the enemy is surrendering."

I consider my options before answering, but I decide to take no chances of the Goa'uld learning of my involvement here.

"Kill them."

My ships mercilessly tear into the weakened enemy until only debris is left.

"Alright, let's start rounding up those Furling."

* * *

_Planet on the outer edges of the Pegasus galaxy_

* * *

I step out of the Stargate and quickly look around me. I see my soldiers setting up buildings and equipment and I see ships in the distance, which have landed.

"Over here Sir." I pilot yells to me, from over by a Lantean gate ship.

"Let's get going." I say to the pilot, as I step inside the ship.

While these ships aren't really made for battle, we have found that they are perfect for exploration. They are small enough to fit through the gate and are much roomier than our Needle Threaders. These Lantean ships also have drones, which provide a decent amount of protection.

The ship smoothly takes flight and shoots through the sky. Eventually I can see a tall tower through the ship's front window. The tower is an exact replica of Atlantis's control tower, although this one is covered in brush which has grown up the sides of it. The ship lands down at the base of the tower and I step outside. All around the tower are soldiers and scientist setting up equipment and structures.

"My Lord." Someone says from behind me.

"Report." I say to Murdo, as I turn around to face him.

"The natives have been cleared and the area is secure. Scans show this to be a command tower of an Alteran City Ship, which is almost identical to Atlantis. Most of the city is buried underground but it seems to be structurally intact."

I nod to him and walk up to the tower's entrance, which I quickly go inside of.

A few days ago we came across a report, in Atlantis's database, about an abandoned Alteran city. In the middle of the war with the Wraith, it was decided to move this city to the same planet as Atlantis. As the city left its previous planet, it was attacked by the Wraith. Even though the city escaped into hyperspace, it suffered some damage to its stardrive. It dropped out of hyperspace and was landed on this planet until repairs could be made. Unfortunately, the Wraith war then began to go very badly for the Lanteans and they were unable to spare the necessary resources and man power to repair the city. Besides that, a shifting tectonic plate caused a massive earthquake and most of the city sunk and was buried underground. So the Lanteans eventually abandoned the city and left it here, where it has remained all these years. The city's name is Lemuria.

I enter the control room and take a look around. It is identical to Atlantis's control room except for the Control Chair placed where the Stargate would be. I walk up to the Control Chair and a pedestal lifts up from the ground, which I immediately place my palm upon. I effortlessly take control of the buried city and grin in accomplishment.

"Let's start digging." I say to Murdo, who is standing near the entrance way.

* * *

_Hyperspace, the Void between Pegasus and the Milky Way_

* * *

I look at the display and watch as the timer continues to run down; we are only five minutes from our destination, which is the center of the void separating the Pegasus and Milky Way galaxies. I'm currently aboard the space station which we will place there.

The space station is the same model as the Hasara Space Station, although this one is scaled to be six times larger. This space station will primarily function as a secret base and research station, cause who would honestly expect me to have something all the way out here.

The station, and the fifty ships escorting it, drop out of hyperspace and slow down to a stop.

"Get the Stargate programed and hooked up to both the Milky Way and Pegasus gate networks." I immediately order.

"Sir." A science officer yells out only moments later. "Scanners are detecting what appears to be a Lantean warship travelling at ninety nine point nine nine nine nine the speed of light. It is only a few moments travel, in hyperspace, away."

This is an unexpected development, but not impossible I suppose. While we have travelled though this area of space many times before, a ship travelling at those kinds of speeds, using sublight, would be hard to detect while we were in hyperspace. There is also a good chance there will be Lanteans onboard that ship, and they are always useful. Although they must have managed to get so far across the intergalactic void before their hyperdrive failed. If they were travelling at their current speeds since the end of the Wraith-Lantean war then they wouldn't be nearly this far out yet.

"Have a Rai'tak beam me aboard."

The wave like beam picks me up and, before I know it, I appear on the Pel'tak of a Rai'tak.

"Have twenty of the other ships accompany us; we are going to investigate the Lantean ship. I assume the station has already sent you the coordinates." I say once I arrive.

"Yes Sir." The ship's captain says.

The ships jump into hyperspace and, less than twenty seconds later, we are dropping right back out.

"The ship will pass us in five seconds." A human says from one of the consoles.

I watch the screen as a blur passes by our ship. It was moving so fast that I barely noticed it. I prepare to give the order to try hailing them, but an officer speaks up first.

"Sir, the ship is slowing down. They are hailing us sir."

"Let it through." I say.

There is a flash of light and a hologram of a blond woman appears.

"Unknown vessel, I'm Captain Helia of the Lantean warship Tria. Our ship has suffered damage. We've determined that your fleet is capable of hyperspace travel. We've begun deceleration maneuvers. Will you render assistance in the form of hyperspace transport?"

"Is this hologram two way?" I ask a technician, who is sitting at a console.

"No Sir, but I will open a channel."

"This is Hadrian. We have a space station only a few moments of hyperspace travel away, we can tow your ship there and have it repaired."

"That would be much appreciated. Some of my crew happened to notice some of your ships are of Alteran design." The hologram says.

"I'm sure you have plenty of questions about what has happened the last ten thousand years, and I'll do my best to answer them. However, I think it best to wait till we get you to our space station and we can speak face to face." I tell her.

"That will be acceptable."

The transmission is cut and one of my ships, a Sokar Class Ha'tak, moves over to the Lantean warship. With it in tow, my ships jump back into hyperspace and head back toward the space station.

Once we drop out of hyperspace, I recontact the Lantean ship.

"If you could lower your shield for a moment, I will have us both beamed to a conference room."

Their ship's shields lower and their captain, and myself, are beamed to an empty room in the space station, where we both take a seat.

I can't help but think that this Alteran is being a little bit too trusting, but I suppose that could be because she doesn't want a million more years to pass by before her crew reaches the Milky Way.

"I wish to thank you for the assistance you are providing us." Helia tells me.

"Your thanks aren't necessary; I'm simply doing the polite thing." I say with a grin.

I'm also going to force her crew into joining me if they don't join willingly, but she doesn't need to know that.

"So tell me, what is a Lantean warship doing all the way out here?" I ask her.

"We were in battle with the Wraith when we received word that Atlantis was being abandoned and we were ordered to return to Earth. Unfortunately, our hyperdrive was damaged in battle and we didn't even make it half way across the void between galaxies before it failed. We had no choice but to continue on by using our sublight engines. To us, we have only spent a little less that twelve years travelling, but the temporal distortion created from travelling at those speeds means that approximately ten thousand years have passed by in real time."

"I assumed something like that may have happened; sadly, you won't be able to go to Earth at this time."

Her eyes sharpen and her demeanor becomes much more hostile; I suspect this woman doesn't like being told what to do.

"And why is that?" She coldly asks.

"I suggest you lose your hostilities child, there is much that has happened over the years that you aren't aware of." I say back just as coldly.

"Very well." She says. "What reason is there for me to not journey to Earth?"

"To answer that question I will need to inform you of what happened after the Alterans fled from Atlantis. They arrived on Earth and discovered that life on the planet was beginning to flourish; the humans were already in the stages of building civilizations. The Alterans decided that they didn't have a right to affect their growth so most, but not all, of them decided to Ascend. Some of the ones that didn't Ascend decided to intermingle with the native populations and some even had children with them. Over the many years the Lanteans were forgotten, except for a handful of stories passed down by the generations. And now, the humans of Earth are just beginning to discover the universe at large and they aren't prepared for an alien species to come knocking on their doorstep." I explain to her.

"And what part do you play in this?"

"As I said, some of the Lanteans had children with the natives. I am one of their descendants."

"Ah, so that explains why you have a ship using an Alteran design. I suppose you managed to find some of our technology we left scattered about." She says as she sits back in her chair.

"We have found many Alteran structures, the most recent being Atlantis." I say with a small smirk.

She jumps from her seat and looks at me in shock.

"You mean it wasn't destroyed!"

"No, when the Lanteans fled the Wraith stopped their attack. They hoped to figure out a way through its shield, although they never did."

"You must take me there." She immediately demands.

I feel some annoyance that she thinks she has a right to demand something of me, but I decide to let it slide just this once. It isn't every day that you learn the home you thought destroyed it still there. But either way, she will learn her place sooner or later.

"We can use the Stargate now if you like; it should be hooked up to the gate network by now." I tell her as I stand up and head out the door; she hurries after me.

"Tell me, what do you know about the Asurans?" I ask her as we walk through the station's halls.

"Very little besides the fact that they were a failed experiment to use nanites in the war. Why do you ask, the Asurans were ordered destroyed by the Atlantean High Council?"

"Because they did a poor job destroying them. Some nanite survived and rebuilt; the only reason the Wraith weren't wiped out by the Asurans is because the Wraith managed to gain access to their base code and shut down the command code, which was forcing them to attack the Wraith."

"Where are the Asurans now?" She asks me with a frown.

"I have no clue; I wasn't hoping you would be able to tell me." I say.

"While most of the higher ranked Lanteans knew of the Asurans, only few were aware of the experiment's location."

"You know, you're not the only Lanteans we've found." I say, completely changing the subject. "We discovered the entire crew of the warship Aurora in stasis.

My words cause her to stumble and turn to me with wide eyes.

"Why did you not say so before?"

"I was getting to it, but someone was being very impatient and demanded we immediately leave for Atlantis." I tell her, as my lips twitch in amusement.

"What did you do with them?" Helia asks me with emotion in her voice.

"We reversed the ageing they experienced while in stasis and they are currently living in my empire. I'm sure they will be thrilled to learn that there are more Lantean survivors."

I watch her and notice the whirlwind of emotions in her eyes, but I then see them become resolved once more. I'm pretty sure she is planning something and I can't wait to see what it is. I could just rip through her mind but a Lantean's brain is very advanced and there is no guarantee that I will find what I want; it will just be easier to take the wait and see approach.

"Dial Atlantis." I yell out as we step into the Stargate control room.

The gate is dialed and we both enter the event horizon and reappear in the command tower of Atlantis. Helia looks around with a smile on her face before taking a few steps forward and the podium, which I used when I first entered Atlantis, rises up from the floor. She places her palm against it and, when nothing appears to happen, looks toward me in surprise.

"Unfortunately for you Helia, Atlantis is firmly under my control." I say with a smug smile on my face.

She gets a panicked look on her face and flings her hand out toward me, which causes a wave of kinetic force to fly toward me; a shield springs up and protects me from the blast. Before Helia can do anything else, a guard rushes forward, the ring on his finger glowing as he channels his magic through it, and slams her into the far wall, where she falls unconscious.

* * *

**Authors Note: I know the name Lemuria was used in another HP/Stargate story (I'm not sure which one, maybe Oma's Choice) but the story of Lemuria is the closest thing, that I could find, that would suit the City Ship in "The Tower". I also read a few debates on places like Gateworld and Lemuria seems to be the most likely name of it.**

**I have another question which I would like answered, although It won't have much of an impact on the story.**  
**Do you want Hadrian to save Egeria and bring her under his control, or do you want him to just let her die?** **Drop a review and let me know!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a little of the plot.**

**This story is inspired by the stories Stargate: Galactic Imperium, Lightning Fervor, and Empress in the Shadows.**

**Here is the seventeenth chapter of the new and improved "A Goa'uld's Life". Let me know how you like it!  
**

******The current cover of the story comes from Darklordpotter  
**

* * *

**A Goa'uld's Life**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

_Pegasus Galaxy, Doranda_

* * *

The Lantean gate ship, which I'm currently riding in, zips out of the Stargate, located in space, and heads for the planet.

"I wonder what happened here." I say, to the others in the ship, as we spot a small fleet of destroyed Wraith ships.

"Should we wait for the fleet to arrive My Lord?" The jaffa piloting the ship asks me.

"No, stay on course for the outpost."

Helia informed me about a secret outpost placed on this planet, where the Lanteans were doing experiments so secret that only a select few people knew about them. The only reason Helia even knew this much was because her father was the head scientist, before he went missing, at the outpost.

After I took some drastic measures to force her willingness into taking my serum, Helia has proved herself very capable. As a matter of fact, she seems to have made it her personal mission to please me.

We enter the planet's atmosphere and I quickly have a look at the surface, which is full of destroyed buildings.

"Sir, this damage isn't consistent with Wraith weapon's fire. It's more similar to Lantean energy weapons."

"Is the outpost still intact?"

"Scans show that it is, but we should be able to see for ourselves in just a moment."

The ship flies over a mountain and heads toward the city at its base. In the center of the city, on a small hill, is the Lantean outpost.

"Perfectly intact Sir."

"I see that, hopefully it will be able to tell us what happened here." I say with a frown on my face.

The fact that the outpost is intact implies either one of two things. One the outpost may have had a shield that protected it from this devastation. Or two, the outpost is responsible for the destruction.

The gate ship approaches the outpost and lands on its North side, where an entrance is located. We get out of the ship and walk up to the door, which doesn't respond because it's power is shut off. I place my hand on the door and channel some of my magic into the door; the door lights up and easily slides open.

It isn't long before we come to the central control room and find two skeletal bodies on the floor.

"Are they Alteran?" I ask while looking at the remains.

One of my scientists kneels down and runs a device over the closest body.

"Yes Sir." The scientist says. "They appear to have died about ten thousand years ago from a massive dose of hard radiation."

It seems I will be able to tell Helia why her father went missing; he was dead.

"Lord Hadrian, over here." One of my soldiers yells out.

I walk around a corner toward the voice when I spot him standing at the opening of some kind of chamber. He steps back out of the way and I see three more bodies lying on the floor.

"What were they working on here?" I ask myself.

I turn around and, as power is brought back online and the lights come on above my head, I head back to the central control room. I walk into the room and spot a couple of my people already at consoles and going through the outpost's database. I walk over to an empty console and begin looking at the files as well.

"Sir, I found what they were experimenting with. I'm sending it over to your screen." A scientist tells me a few minutes after we begin.

I quickly read through the file and, to make sure it said what I think it did, I read it again. The experiments name was Project Arcturus and it was meant to create a new power source. They were attempting to extract zero point energy from our own universe instead of an artificially created region of subspace, which is what the Lantean's Potentias did. This would, judging by the Lantean's calculations, create a power source approximately twenty four times more powerful than a Potentia.

"Sir." The same scientist from before says. "I also found out what happened to the planet. Do you want me to send it to your screen as well?"

"No, I'll go over it more carefully later; just give me a summary."

"Extracting zero point energy from this universe randomly altered the laws of physics drastically within that region. This resulted in the continuous creation and destruction of exotic particles within the containment field. As they were created in a region with radically different physical laws, their behavior could not be predicted in this space/time and the containment field could not contain them - they would breach as hard radiation.

During the original test, the weapon on top of this outpost acted as a release valve in an attempt to prevent a catastrophic overload by using up the excess power by shooting randomly into space. The Lanteans working on Arcturus barely managed to shut down the weapon, but it was too late; it had already obliterated the planet's surface and the Wraith fleet in orbit. Due to the automatic containment field adjustment system the Ancients had in place, the overload finally ended on its own with a massive release of hard radiation, which killed the researchers nearly instantly"

"So we won't be able to use this power source anytime soon then?" I ask with a grimace.

"No Sir, the Lanteans worked on this for a good fifty years and didn't finish it. While they did most of the work for us, it will at best still be a few decades before we figure out a way to safely handle the exotic particles."

"Whether we can use it yet or not, this is still a great find."

* * *

_One of Lord Yu's shipyards_

* * *

All of a sudden, twenty hyperspace windows open above one of System Lord Yu's planets. Out of these windows come twenty, of the hundred built, Furling battleships which begin attacking the planet, which possesses one of Lord Yu's largest shipyards.

The Furling ships, which are being commanded by the Furling in Hadrian's empire, are in the shape of a large bird of prey. The ship is approximately eight hundred meters long and five hundred meter wide at the wingtips, which stretch out from the center-top of the craft. The front of the ship has a slight curve to it that resembles a bird's beak.

The ship, built using the empire's current technology, is exceptionally powerful. It has twenty plasma cannons, ten ion guns, and drone weapons. It also has a hundred small photon guns, which are very good for taking out fighter crafts. Under each wing is set of the most powerful missiles ever built in the empire; they have the shield piercing technologies of the drones and have the destructive power over two thousand Naquadah bombs.

A hundred Ha'tak enter weapon's range of the Furling ships and open fire. Unfortunately for Yu's forces, Goa'uld shields are extremely weak to ion weapons, so the ion guns on the Furling battleships destroy half the Ha'tak, with a single shot each, before they can even launch their fighters.

Hyperspace windows once again open up but, instead of Furling ships coming through, two thousand of Lord Yu's Ha'tak arrive. The Furling ships, knowing they are way out numbered, even with technological advantage, send out a transmission and immediately retreat.

The transmission, which every ship was able to easily pick up, says a simple sentence; the Furling have returned and the Goa'uld's end is near.

* * *

_Planet in Apophis's former territory_

* * *

I look over the barren landscape toward the forest in the distance; that is where I'll find what I'm looking for. For the last few weeks some of my people have been monitoring a creature living in that forest. While I would normally just send a team to capture it, I have nothing overly important to do today. I figure a little hunting may be fun.

The creature is a very large snake, around fifty to sixty feet long, but that isn't what caught my interest. It's the fact that it is magical that has caught my interest. While its magical abilities are limited, as it only has a magic resistant hide and an exceptional regenerative ability, the fact that this is the first magical animal we have found, not from Earth, is amazing.

A grinding noise causes me to turn my attention toward the Stargate behind me, which engages with a "whoosh". After several moments a slow moving vehicle comes out of the event horizon and a small camera, which doesn't spot me because of the invisibility I quickly created around me, begins looking around. Obviously it must be some type of probe, as people then start coming through as well. I recognize the four people that exit the gate as the Tau'ri's SG-1.

"Hello." I say as I drop my cloak.

I must have surprised them as I have two guns, a staff weapon, and a set of surprised eyes, behind a pair of glasses, aimed my way. I do notice that the blond woman, Samantha Carter was her name, lowers her weapon when she sees who I am.

"I'm sorry; we didn't realize anyone was here." The only person who didn't point a weapon at me says; I do see a pistol strapped to his hip though. I believe this man is Daniel Jackson.

"No harm done, this isn't one of my planets anyways. Technically this world is part of Apophis's territory, not that it matter if the rumors are correct anyways though; I hear Cronus killed him in battle a few days ago."

"Apophis is dead? So what are you doing here then?" Jack O'Neill asks me.

"Hunting." I tell them as I begin walking toward the forest. "You're welcome to come along, just try not to get eaten."

They take a few moments and seem to have a silent conversation before they begin following me.

"So what is it your hunting? I'm Daniel by the way." Says the one with glasses.

"The closest thing to it, on your planet, would be an anaconda. Although this creature is a little bit larger." I tell them.

"Great, you're hunting a giant snake." O'Neill says with a grimace.

"You're a lot less hostile than I would expect you to be, considering what happened at our last meeting." I look back at them and say.

"Ya well, the fact that you waltzed right through our base pissed a lot of people off." Jack once again speaks up, his gun still pointed slightly toward me. "But the fact that you didn't kill anyone and sent Carter back to us gained you some brownie points."

"Quite a few of our superiors have become interested in you." Samantha Carter speaks for the first time. "The fact that you seem more advanced than the other Goa'uld and that you don't appear to want to conquer Earth, and enslave humanity, has caught their attention."

"They are wrong." I simply say.

"Pardon me?"

"They are wrong. I actually have every intention of conquering Earth; I just plan to wait a few hundred years to do so."

"Well, not that we aren't grateful that you aren't going to attack Earth anytime soon, but why would you wait?" Jackson carefully asks.

"Your planet is full of corrupt nations, disease, hunger, and pollution. Sure I could come in and turn your planet into the closest thing to a Utopia as possible, but why should I use my man power and resources to do so when I can wait another few hundred years and let you fix those problems yourselves."

"So we aren't yet worth the trouble?"

"Precisely." I reply as we make it to the edge of the forest. "Now we can continue our conversation, but I suggest you keep a look out."

"So why are you telling us this?"

"I see no harm in it, it won't change anything if you know my intentions or not."

They stop their questions for a few minutes and we continue through the forest in silence.

"Shol'va, your name is Teal'c correct?" I suddenly ask.

The jaffa's shoulders slightly tighten and I can tell he took offence to what I called him.

"That is correct." The jaffa stoically replies.

"I congratulate you on turning against Apophis; it must not have been an easy thing to do."

"Indeed." He simply says; he either doesn't like me at all or he isn't much of a talker, maybe both.

"Soooo, since this is hunt, shouldn't we be a little bit sneakier." O'Neill asks me.

"We aren't hunting easily frightened dear. The creature we are searching for is the king of this forest and won't be scared away."

We walk up to the top of a small hill, where I hold up my hand to tell them to stop.

"We are looking for something very similar to that, only a little bigger and a little more unique." I tell them while pointing toward the bottom of the hill.

"That's a big snake." Jack O'Neill says; the gun which he had pointed at an angle toward me now moves and aims toward the snake, which is easily over thirty feet long and three feet wide.

"You may kill it if you wish, the one I'm after lives a few hundred yards farther in." I tell them as I continue on.

I could just _apparate_ to the creature, but where would the fun be in that.

"We will just leave it alone; I've seen the movies and shooting at those things never turns out well." O'Neill says with an attempt at humor.

"I can't help but notice you aren't carrying any weapons." Samantha says. "What are you going to kill this thing with?"

"I'm not here to kill it; I'm here to catch it." I tell her.

"Well, how exactly?"

"You're about to find out." I say as we step out of the dense forest and into a small lagoon, where the creature I'm looking for is sunning itself on a large rock.

I reach into my pocket and pull out a small box. I press a few commands and the box enlarges to about four feet wide and long, and about only three inches thick. The front of the box glows a light blue color.

"That was pretty...what are you doing!" Jack yells out when I start throwing rocks at the fifty foot serpent.

"Your guns won't do much more than be an annoyance for this creature." I say when I see he has his weapon aimed toward the snake, which has spotted us and is heading this way.

When the snake is within fifty feet of us they begin firing at it with their guns or, in the jaffa's case, with a staff weapon. The many bullets and staff blasts put a very large amount of holes in the snake's hide, but the wounds heal themselves after only a few seconds. The snake gets within ten feet of us and raises itself up high as it prepares to strike. It launches itself straight for me, as I'm the closest to it, but at the last second I lift the blue glowing box into its path. The snake's head enters the box and the rest of its body is quickly pulled in as well. I then reshrink the box and stick it back into my pocket.

"Alright, I'm done here." I say to their gob smacked expressions, and I then begin heading back the way which we came.

"So Carter, any idea what just happened." I hear O'Neill ask her as they follow behind me.

"That container may have been housing some type of pocket dimension which he is using to contain that snake. Or maybe it has matter storage capabilities." She says with a rush.

"And that means..?" O'Neill asks again.

"Sorry Sir. It means the box is either bigger on the inside than the out, or that it loads the matter into a buffer and can then rematerialize it later, like the Stargate does."

"Your second theory is correct." I say from ahead of them.

One of the very large snakes rises from the brush and strikes toward us, but a small amount of my magic causes its head to explode.

"How did you do that?" Daniel Jackson asks me.

In response I simply hold my hand and show them my ring, which is glowing a bright green color.

"Ah so your ring must be some type of compact hand device." Samantha Carter guesses out loud.

"A Kara'kesh." The jaffa helpfully supplies at my questioning look.

"Yes." I say as we step out of the forest and head toward the Stargate, which we can now see. "Something like that."

I could just tell them that it is magic, but I rather not get into explaining it right now.

"Now, you can all return to your planet and tell your superiors about anything you may have learned about me today. I assume you were given orders to observe me if given the chance." I say as we approach the Stargate, which I forced to dial Nes'Rai.

I don't wait for their answer, as I just step through the event horizon and return home.

* * *

_Hasara Space Station_

* * *

"Preposterous, he is hardly worthy of being considered a System Lord." Cronus spits out with obvious disdain.

"I'm afraid I must agree with Lord Hadrian's suggestion." Ba'al drawls while speaking to Cronus, who turns his glare toward him. "Considering Zelus has conquered a fourth of your territory, in such a short amount of time, it is perfectly reasonable to induct him as at least a Minor System Lord."

"Let's vote." I say to the gathered members of the High Council of System Lord.

Since Apophis was recently killed in battle, I have been selected as a temporary Supreme System Lord; the reason being not because my empire's strength, which is far greater than they have any idea about, but something along the lines of me being at least somewhat "reasonable". This, along with the recent attacks my Furling's have carried out against the other Goa'uld, convinced Lord Yu to approach me with a truce, which I readily accepted.

One by one, the members of the council cast their vote. It turns out that the only one to vote no is Cronus, which isn't a surprise at all.

"It is decided; Zelus shall be contacted and congratulated for his success and his admittance as a Minor System Lord. Now, let us move onto the main purpose of this meeting; the recent attacks by the Furling, which have until now been thought wiped out."

"Something must be done; they have destroyed thousands of our combined ships while only using a handful of their own. Their ships were never this powerful before; I suspect the Asgard may have shared technology with them." Olokun, who is a Goa'uld who likes to defeat his enemies with brute force, says with a sneer on his face.

"I would like to know why they just now decided to return." Ba'al says with a frown.

"Perhaps Lord Yu has some information as to why." Amaterasu slyly comments. "I hear he captured a group of Furling a few weeks ago before having them killed."

Everyone turns their attention to Yu, who surprisingly isn't looking even a bit bothered by the accusation.

"That is correct, I did manage to capture a small group of Furling; they arrived on one of my planets in a small ship, one without any weapons, and attempted to steal an Al'kesh. I had them interrogated, before I disposed of them, but everything I learned suggested they mostly abandoned technology. I sent a small fleet to attack their world, but unfortunately none of my ships returned."

"And you intended to keep this information to yourself." Cronus's voice, which is full of anger, yells out.

"When my attack failed, I had every intention of informing the High Council, but, before I was able, the Furling began their attacks." Yu replies back with his calm demeanor.

"You should be killed for..." Cronus begins before being interrupted.

"Enough." I quietly say. "While Lord Yu may be responsible for provoking the Furling, we all know each and every one of us would have done no differently. So why don't we stop pointing blame and figure out what we are going to do now."

"We should confront the Asgard; their sharing of technology must violate the treaty." Heru'ur suggests.

"It does not. A clause in the treaty states that the Asgard may share technology with any allies they obtained before our war with them. When we agreed to this, the Furling were thought wiped out and their only other ally was a group of beings who called themselves the Nox, who are a bunch of pacifists that are most likely hiding away somewhere in the galaxy. The only thing we may achieve by confronting the Asgard would be another war with them, which is something we can't afford with the emergence of these powerful Furling." Lord Yu explains.

"Then what can we do?" Nirrti asks grimly.

"Right at this moment, there is very little we can do." I tell them. "While the Furling ships are powerful, they seem to be few in number; the largest attacks seem to only contain about twenty ships in all. I propose we order an immediate cease fire between all Goa'uld forces. We should pull back our armies, and fleets, and protect our worlds with our superior numbers; this way, if these powerful ships attack us, we have a fighting chance. We should also focus our efforts on gathering more data; we can start by sending a scouting party to the world Yu's fleet was destroyed at."

"Very well." Heru'ur says. "All those in favor of Lord Hadrian's proposal?"

"The vote is unanimous." I speak once every casts their decision. "This meeting is now adjourned."

Less than fifteen minutes later I find myself aboard a Goa'uld Tel'tak, which is approaching one of my Ha'tak. As the Tel'tak begins landing in the Ha'tak, a wave of clear energy ripples over me; I then find myself on the Ha'tak's Pel'tak.

"Welcome back Lord Hadrian." A jaffa greets me. "I hope the meeting went to your favor."

"It did; enter hyperspace as soon as the Tel'tak is aboard." I order out.

Moments later the ship enters hyperspace and begins its journey to Nes'Rai.

"Is something the matter My Lord?" The same jaffa asks me; he must have noticed the frown on my face.

"Something is off." I tell him as I close my eyes and extend my senses around me.

"Leave me." I order as my eyes suddenly fly open.

The other people on the Pel'tak immediately stop what they are doing and leave the room. Once they leave, I turn my head toward a corner of the Pel'tak.

"I wondered if I would ever meet one of you." I say to what appears to be an empty room.

I bright white light appears and forms the shape of a woman.

"Your powers are growing; you have never detected us observing you before." The glowing woman says to me.

I know what this being is; this woman is an Ascended Being. A being which is, by the roughest estimate I can make by comparing our power, over a hundred times more powerful than I am. While the Atlantis database mentioned a large amount about Ascension, it didn't have much information about what it was like after Ascending besides the fact that they had a no interference policy when it came to the lower planes.

"Ganos Lal, or would you prefer Morgan Le Fay?" I ask her.

I see surprise appear on her face, as I call her by her name. The surprise is good, as it shows me that these beings aren't omnipotent.

"Ganos Lal will suffice." She tells me.

"Why are you here? I was under the impression that Ascended beings aren't supposed to interfere with us lowly mortals." I decide to cut to the chase; the sooner I am away from this person, who could destroy my entire ship with only a small amount of effort, the better.

"I have been watching you for a long time. I didn't intend to reveal myself to you, but the fact that you detected me and that the Others are not currently watching me provides an opportunity. I shall give to you a warning; cease your efforts in Pegasus before you doom us all."

"Why shou..." I begin to question her, but before I can finish she disappears.

Now why would an Ascended being come here and warn me stop my work in Pegasus? And what could be powerful enough to frighten something as powerful as one of the Ascended?

"How interesting." I say out loud, as I watch the colors of hyperspace through the window.

* * *

**Authors Note: I had the first half of this chapter done before I posted chapter 16, but then I got Black Opps 2 and all I've done is play that lately lol.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a little of the plot.**

**This story is inspired by the stories Stargate: Galactic Imperium, Lightning Fervor, and Empress in the Shadows.**

**Here is the Eighteenth chapter of the new and improved "A Goa'uld's Life". Let me know how you like it!  
**

******The current cover of the story comes from Darklordpotter  
**

* * *

**A Goa'uld's Life**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Pegasus Galaxy, Templum

* * *

Methodically, I drum my fingers upon the side of my chair as my eyes take in the data rolling down the holographic screen. Ever since Ganus Lal arrived aboard my ship and told me to stop my efforts in Pegasus I have been conflicted; do I take her advice and abandon Pegasus, at least for the time being, or do I ignore it and continue the same as before.

"Lord Hadrian, it's ready." A voice, from the intercom on the wall, tells me.

"I will be there shortly." I tell the voice.

I rise from my chair and begin making my way to the recently set up cloning lab. On the way there my thoughts drift right back to Ganus Lal and what she said.

For the time being I have ordered all operations in Pegasus on hold and have had my forces, in this galaxy, cease all exploration. I'm afraid that I may be missing something, but I can't figure out what in the Pegasus galaxy could possibly prove to be a threat against beings as powerful as the Ascended. So far, my best guess is that the exotic particles, created by the Arcturus Project, may somehow harm the Ascended and whatever plane they exist on, but I still find that doubtful.

The discovery of Merlin's cave also presents a possible threat to the Ascended Ancients. Merlin was apparently working on some type of weapon with the capability to kill an Ascended. His reasoning was that the Ori, who are apparently Ascended Beings from the Ancients original galaxy, could someday be a threat. I checked the Atlantis database, but it didn't have any information about the Ori or their home galaxy; it seems the Lanteans didn't want the knowledge of the Ori to be known to just anyone. We discovered a gate address in Merlin's files, but we have yet to investigate the destination, except for a few cloaked Needle Threaders performing a handful of flyovers.

Another thought which has crossed my mind is that Ganus Lal was lying and trying to scare me away from Pegasus and its people. I figure that it is entirely possible that some of the Alteran, many of which are current Ascended beings, do not appreciate the fact that I have taken over their prized city of Atlantis and am using it to help with my goals of conquest. Ganus Lal may have seen an opportunity to set me back and is trying to scare me out of spite. The Atlantis database speaks of her as a brilliant scientist and a ruthless politician who enjoyed making things difficult for people she didn't like, and it is entirely possible that some of that personality still remains with her to this day.

"Lord Hadrian." Honir, the leader of the Vanir, greets me as I arrive in the lab.

"Honir." I reply in greeting. "Am I correct in assuming you've volunteered to be the first?

"That is correct; I very much look forward to taking control of my new body."

As he says this I turn my head and look over to a dozen large glass containers, inside of which floats Asgard bodies surrounded by a pinkish liquid. These Asgard bodies have some large differences compared to the current ones though. They are around five feet tall, which is a foot taller than the Vanir and a little less than two feet taller than the Ida galaxy Asgard. They are also have more muscle mass and, before given my serum, strength a little less than the average human. Their heads, which where extremely large so as to house their large brains, are now half the size; their brains have been shrunken in size and made more efficient. They also now have genders and genitals, so they will now be able to reproduce naturally; of course this will also lead to them needing to wear some type of clothing to remain "decent". To finish the bodies off, my serum has already been injected into the bodies before their consciousnesses are uploaded; this will prevent any possibility of them fighting off the effects.

"Let's not keep Honir waiting any longer." I tell a scientist standing near us.

"Yes My Lord." The scientist says with a deep bow. "If you would please have a seat right here." He then says while motioning Honir towards a small throne like chair, which is inside of a currently open glass case.

Honir strides over to the chair and has a seat. A glowing blue disk, no bigger than my fist, then rises from the back of the chair and sticks itself to the top of Honir's head. The glass case automatically shuts and a fine white mist fills the case. Honir, who was wide awake, now closes his eyes as he enters what appears to be a dreamless sleep.

It takes only moments before a green light appears above one the containers housing the new Asgard bodies. The container is drained of the pinkish liquid and the body's eyes slowly open up. The container slides open and a group of scientist rush over and help him out of it.

"How are you feeling Honir?" I sincerely ask him.

Hopefully he is feeling very well; if this is a complete success then the Asgard's survival problem will be one less annoyance on my mind.

"Better than I have in centuries Lord Hadrian." Honir replies as he experimentally wiggles his toes and fingers for a scientist's inspection.

"Good." I tell Honir before I turn toward the Head Scientist. "Destroy the old body and start transferring the rest of the Vanir."

"Of course My Lord."

* * *

Milky Way, Camelot

* * *

I make my way out of the overgrown path and enter the village, which was a mile's walk from the Stargate. This village is the only one on the planet which Merlin's files provided a gate address for.

The peasants, which by the looks of them is an appropriate word, curiously watch me and give a wide berth. I ignore them and quickly stride in the direction of the sword, which is thrust into a stone similar to the one in Merlin's cave, located in the center of the small settlement.

"Traveler! I am Meurik - Governor of this village. Welcome to Camelot." A man greets me before I get to the sword.

I raise my eyebrows at the name of the village, although I guess I shouldn't be too surprised considering everything I know. I had always assumed Camelot was located somewhere on Earth.

"Thank you." I say with a small nod of my head. "I am Hadrian."

"I'm afraid to tell you that we don't have much when it comes to trade, but we are willing offer help to any who need it." Meurik says to me with a smile.

"There is actually something you could help me with. I have a number of questions I'm hoping you may have the answers to."

"Please come with me, we can speak over food and drink."

Meurik leads me down the street until we come to a small inn. We walk inside and, after Meurik quickly speaks to the barkeeper, we sit down at a small table.

"It isn't very often that we get visitors." Meurik says as he gets comfortable. "So, how can I be of service?"

"Could you tell me about the sword in the center of town?"

"That is Excalibur, the legendary sword of Arthur Pendrag…" Meurik begins only to be interrupted by an eccentrically dressed man.

"This must be the stranger everyone in the street is talking about." The newcomer exclaims.

"This is Antonius, our village historian." Meurik introduces him.

"Welcome to Camelot: past and future home of King Arthur and his round table." Antonius says with a great amount of enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry, but did you say future home?" I ask with an inquiring look.

"I, I assume you know the history of the battle of Camlan?" Meurik asks.

"Yes." I tell them. "Where Arthur was mortally wounded by Mordred."

"Arthur? Mortally wounded?" Meurik looks at me in shock that I would say such a thing; he then turns toward Antonius. "Speak." He orders.

"Arthur defeated Mordred at the battle of Camlan, after which he and his fellow Knights set off to find the Sangraal."

"The Holy Grail." I say to myself more than to them.

"That was long ago but we know in our hearts that one day he will return to us."

"And what of Merlin?" I ask them.

Meurik leans back in his chair and then stands, slowly.

"I have matters to attend to; best I take my leave now. Enjoy your stay with us." He tells me.

He gives a small bow and departs.

I watch him leave and don't know whether to feel offended, annoyed, or just amused at his reaction.

"Was it something I said?" I ask Antonius.

"It's just that Merlin's name is rarely mentioned in public." Antonius quietly explains.

"And why is that?" I press on.

"Well, many believe he was a wizard of darkness. He may have tried to do good, but there was always potential for great mischief in his heart. Thankfully, he has neither been seen nor heard of since Arthur's departure. The library where he practiced his strange arts remains sealed to this day."

"Merlin had a library here?"

This is a good thing; it is very possible that the weapon will be hidden somewhere inside that library.

"Of course, it was his private sanctuary here in Camelot." He says.

"I would like to see it." I say as I stand up to take my leave.

"Well I'm afraid that's impossible. The library is protected by a powerful curse. It is said that all those who enter Merlin's sanctuary forfeit their lives to its guardian, the Black Knight."

I can tell that he is going to be of no more help, so I look into his eyes and access his mind for the library's location. Once I have it I thank him, nod my head, and walk out of the door.

It doesn't take me long to get to the library; it was only a ten minute walk. As soon as I arrive I make my way up to the door, where I am met by a blue shield. I raise my right arm and place my palm upon the shield. Then, with a burst of my power, the shield begins cracking until it shatters in a flash of light.

I wipe my brow and notice the sweat that is running down my face. The shield was stronger than I expected; Merlin must have a pretty powerful power source somewhere inside.

Cautiously, just in case Merlin left behind some traps, I make my way inside the library. Eventually, I arrive in a circular chamber filled with old books and scrolls.

With a wave of my hand, the many items in the room start to glow bright silver light. Text, taken from the many pieces of writing, floats up into the air and starts flying around me in a fast spinning circle. My eyes quickly move back and forth as my mind absorbs the information at an exceptionally fast pace. Soon the floating words begin to disappear and I quickly sort through the information.

While I would normally prefer to read these in my spare time, this way is much more efficient.

It seems that Merlin was busy creating an item known as the Sangraal, or the Holy Grail as it was called on Earth. While there have been many legends about the Sangraal and what its purpose was, no one truly knew of its use. I'm willing to bet that the Sangraal is actually the weapon I'm looking for. Now I just need to figure out where it may be; unfortunately its location isn't provided by these books.

"There is bound to be more than some dusty scrolls around here." I muse to myself.

I allow my power to seep out of me and to analyze the room. Immediately I sense a hollowed section behind one of the bookcases. I start pulling books off the shelf until one of them makes an audible click. The bookcase then slowly slides to the side to reveal a hidden passageway. I enter the passage and walk a very short ways before I find myself inside a chamber similar to the other.

Torches, which are hanging on the wall, burst to life and illuminate the room. And that's when I notice it; in the center of the room is a large Ancient control device. As soon as I step up to the device, a bright white light activates, bathing the machine in its glow.

Quickly, I enter a code detailed in many of the library's books, and a treasure filled with gold and rare jewels is beamed all around me. My eyes scan around the room but, unless it is buried somewhere in the pile, the Sangraal is not here.

Honestly, I didn't expect to find it in here after I realized the Sangraal is probably the weapon I'm looking for. Apparently King Arthur and his Knights' of the Round Table went on a quest to three different planets, which have their gate addresses listed, on a search for the Sangraal. There was no information on whether he found it or not, but hopefully I will find more clue on those planets.

A scream from outside quickly catches my attention. I walk to the side of the room, place my hand against the wall, and, with a burst of my will, the wall becomes transparent; I now have a decent view of the street below me.

A tall knight armored in black is currently walking down the center of the street; its sword is unshealthed and looks ready to strike any who comes to close. Many of the townsfolk have already hidden inside buildings, but I still see many rushing through the street while trying to put as much distance between the knight and themselves.

Sighing in annoyance I step back over to control device and pop open the crystal control panel. My hand reaches for the bright red crystal near the back of the panel and jerks it out. The flow of power to the machine suddenly cuts off and the device shuts down; considering the fact that the screams coming from outside have stopped, I can assume the knight has vanished as well.

I place the crystal on top of the machine and once more gaze at the treasure around me. I can't help but sigh is disappointment as I look at it. I then spin around and_ apparate_ back to the Stargate.

I connect with the dialing device and quickly connect with Nes'Rai which, after they lower the shield, I step through to.

"Lord Hadrian."

"Yes Jorn?" I say in greeting to my First Prime.

"We have received word from the other System Lords. The summit on Earth, with the Asgard, has concluded; it has been agreed that Earth will be included in the Protected Planet's Treaty, so long as they don't advance far enough to become a threat to the Goa'uld. Also, any of the Tau'ri found exploring the through Stargate is to be considered fair game.

Nirti did as you expected and tried to kill Yu, but her plans were foiled by the Tau'ri. It has been decided that her territory will be divided between the High Council, although Yu has been granted an extra ten percent of the territory considering he was the one attacked." Jorn calmly reports.

"Good, have you sent them the list I prepared? The one detailing the planets I'm requesting be given to me, from Nirrti's empire." I ask him contemplatively.

"Yes My Lord. Most of your requests have been granted, but the request for the planet Biurn has been declined. They said that while your requests were very reasonable, Biurn is desired by many of the System Lords and it's, along with many others, fate will be decided in the next meeting which is in four weeks."

"I suppose I will have to attend that one then." I muse aloud; I'm not afraid to admit that I skip quite a few meetings if I don't feel like it would benefit me to go.

"Also My Lord, Murdo wishes for you to come to Templum as soon as possible. He spoke of a large gathering of Wraith."

"Very well; have them dial Templum." I conjure a piece of paper and hand it to him. "Send teams back to the planet I came from and to the three addresses listed on that paper. Have them do detailed searches of the planet's for anything to do with Merlin or King Arthur. There is a library back on Camelot with quite a few books, some treasure, and an Alteran control device. Just make sure they shut down the black knight guarding it before they restore power."

"Yes Sir."

"Actually have forces take the planets over, we don't want anyone else finding something we may miss."

"As you command."

I nod my head to signal that he is dismissed.

Jorn walks over to a gate technician and quietly speaks to them. Moments later the Stargate begins to dial and it engages.

"Their shield is down Sir." The technician says from across the room. She didn't yell, but I am still able to hear her clearly.

I then walk up to the Stargate and, for the second time in the last few minutes, I enter the wormhole; I reappear on Templum, a galaxy away.

"Lord Hadrian, you will want to see this." Murdo says from where he is standing, which is next to a large holographic display.

I walk over to the display and quickly have a look. I view thousands of Wraith ships, from Wraith Cruisers too Hive ships, all gathered together in a single star system.

"One of your ships is cloaked at the edge of that solar system. It reports that the Wraith ships stopped arriving about an hour ago and from the transmissions they have intercepted it seems the Wraith are meeting about the rumors that the Lanteans have returned. Judging by the size of this fleet, which has over three quarters of the entire Wraith fleet, they are obviously taking this serious."

"Can our ship get close enough to the sun to launch a Nova Pod?" I ask him.

A Nova Pod is what we call the weapon we once used to cause Carni's sun to explode. We don't use them very often, but they do come in handy from time to time.

"Yes Sir, however they don't have the equipment on board to do so. They may be able to cannibalize some of the ships systems to build one, but I'm not sure if that would be the best option. We have detected some strange energy fluctuations from a planet in the solar system. The Wraith don't appear to have detected it."

"How far away is this gathering?"

"At full speed approximately fifteen minutes."

"In that case, prepare the bulk of the fleet. I want every Wraith there wiped out as soon as possible."

"I will prepare the fleet at once Sir." Murdo says as he hurries out of the room.

"Do you believe there may be something of value on that planet, My Lord?" A voice says from behind me.

"Honestly, I doubt it." I say as I turn to face Ayiana. "But, I rather be sure instead of taking the risk of losing something that could prove valuable."

"What of the lives that are being risked by engaging in battle with the Wraith; are they not valuable as well?" She asks me.

"Of course! That is why most of the fleet, in Pegasus, will be involved in this attack. I intend to wipe most the Wraith population out without a single casualty. Our ships easily outnumber them and have a huge technological advantage; the Wraith won't know what hit them until it's too late."

"Of course Lord Hadrian, I've just been having the feeling that something bad is going to happen."

I study her as she stands in front of me, and I have to admit that she does look a bit weary.

"How long have you had this feeling?" I ask her.

I have lived a very long time and I have learned to not ignore someone's instincts. Even the ability to see into the future isn't unheard of.

"For the last week." She quietly replies.

"And do you feel like this bad feeling has something to do with the Wraith, or this attack on them?"

She doesn't reply for a moment before finally saying "no".

"In that case I want you to go to the medical center and get yourself checked up on. If this is more than just a feeling then I will want to know about it." I order her.

"Yes Sir." She says with a bow of her head.

I place my hand upon her should her and give it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

She gives me a small smile and walks away.

"Lord Hadrian." I hear from the communicator strapped to my waist. It is Murdo.

"Yes." I reply.

"The fleet is ready."

I'm tempted to postpone the attack, but the opportunity to destroy most of the Wraith species at once is too good to pass up.

"Have a ship beam me aboard." I tell him.

I barely see the beam before I find myself seated, in the captain's chair, on a Sokar Class Ha'tak.

"Jump the fleet into hyperspace."

Over six thousand hyperspace windows open up and a large portion of my Pegasus fleet heads for battle.

* * *

**Author's Note: I finally got around to writing another chapter. I had intended to combine the next chapter with this one, but this seemed a good place to stop.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a little of the plot.**

**This story is inspired by the stories Stargate: Galactic Imperium, Lightning Fervor, and Empress in the Shadows.**

**Here is the Nineteenth chapter of the new and improved "A Goa'uld's Life". Let me know how you like it!  
**

******The current cover of the story comes from Darklordpotter  
**

******Also check out my new story s/9132356/1/Up-in-Flames**

* * *

**A Goa'uld's Life**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

"Sir, the fleet will be arriving in thirty seconds."

"Good." I say as I nod to the Jaffa. "Open fire as soon as we get there.

It doesn't take long before we are smoothly dropping out of hyperspace, at the edge of weapons range, at the Wraith gathering. Immediately, as a gravity well is shot into space, my fleet begins cutting through the enemy with ease and precision. By the time the Wraith realize they are being attacked, over a third of their fleet is already destroyed.

"They have launched fighters Sir, should we do the same?" A tactical officer asks me.

"No, our Death Gliders won't be necessary."

The main weapon, on the Rai'tak I'm currently aboard, fires and cleanly slices through one of the Hive ships.

My fleet continuously hammers into the Wraith, whose own attempts at a counter attack are pitiful at best.

"Group three is requesting permission to pull to the back of the fleet; some of their ship's shields have dropped below sixty percent."

"Permission granted, move our group into their place." I order.

The group, which my ship is a part of, quickly moves to the front of the fleet and covers group three's retreat; the Wraith fleet continues to be battered down as we do so.

A rumble causes me to grab hold of my chair so as to keep my balance.

"The Wraith fighters are ramming us Sir."

"Hold our position; finish off the Wraith Hive ships."

It doesn't take much longer before all that is left of the Wraith fleet is their fighter ships.

"Sir the remaining fighters have all entered a collision course for our ship, the fleet is shooting them down but some are bound to make it through."

"Shoot down as many as you can and brace for impact then." I gruffly tell the crew.

As the ships many guns begin firing on the remaining fighters, I sit back in my chair and take control of the ships drone supply. Over three hundred drones shoot out of the ship and, with my guidance, begin plowing into many of the Wraith ships.

Suddenly the ship begins to shake and rumble as the fighters begin impacting with the shield. The Wraith are truly showing their determination to destroy at least one ship in my fleet, something which I'm positive isn't going to happen.

Soon, the last of the ships impact the shield and the shaking slows to a stop.

"Status report." I say after everyone gets their bearings.

"Shields down to forty seven percent, half our drone supply has been used up, and the main weapon has been damaged; the gun will only be able to fire a few more shots. The fleet has suffered minor amounts of damage and zero casualties." An officer quickly tells me.

"Good, begin salvaging anything of use and get a ship down to investigate the energy reading from the planet." I say with a smile.

As I thought, Ayiana's fears were for nothing. Even if her feeling was some type of seering ability, which isn't necessarily rare for someone as physiologically advanced as an Alteran, it would have taken something very convincing to actually cause me to change my decision with something as important as attacking this Wraith gathering.

If she did have a premonition, so to speak, it doesn't necessarily mean it would occur anytime soon either. A seer once told me that the Asgard would attack first at Cha'kra, which is a planet once under Ra's control. Six years after she told me that, the Goa'uld and Asgard, who had mostly avoided each other previously, finally went to war. The first world attacked by the Asgard was Cha'kra, which is now an Asgard Protected Planet, and that sparked the beginning of the Asgard-Goa'uld War.

"Incoming transmission from Templum Sir."

"Put it on screen."

A holographic screen appears and I find myself looking at Murdo.

"Lord Hadrian, three minutes ago a fleet of approximately four thousand ships exited hyperspace and began to attack. Their ships are Lantean in design and I suspect they belong to the Asurans. Your ships in orbit are holding them off, but we are outnumbered two to one."

"We will return at once, just hold them off until we get there." I say to Murdo.

He nods and cuts the transmission.

"Contact the fleet and get us back to Templum as soon as possible."

In a record amount of time, the fleet prepares itself and jumps into hyperspace. The regular Ha'tak and the Orak'tak, while not having a large difference in their hyperdrive, will arrive a few minutes after the Rai'tak and Sokar Class Ha'tak, which are slightly faster.

"I suppose this answers why we have never detected any Asuran hyperspace trails." I muse to myself. Nobody gives me a response, as they know I do not necessarily want one.

They have obviously managed to make it so that their ship's hyperspace trails are undetectable, which isn't much of a surprise as it isn't difficult to do if you know how to track them. Considering much of the Asuran's technology is almost equal to Lantean technology, it isn't a shock that they know how hyperspace trails are detected.

Atlantis also had a program installed, that we discovered hidden deep in its database, which was supposed to be able to detect the Asuran's ships. It has never managed to detect any, so it was assumed that they had managed to discover the program and somehow block it, or they didn't have any ship; it obviously isn't the latter.

"Our hyperdrives are being pushed to their max Lord Hadrian; we will arrive at Templum in a quarter hour." A man, at the helm, turns and tells me.

"Good, inform me when we are a minute away."

The man nods and turns back to his station.

Another thing of concern is why the Asurans are attacking me in the first place. They couldn't know that if I ever found them I would have them destroyed. Do they already see me as a threat that needs to be removed, or is this maybe some kind of revenge against the small portion of Alterans in my empire. Another possibility is that they are being controlled by someone else and have been forced to attack me; maybe the Wraith or an unknown species lurking somewhere in the Pegasus Galaxy.

Is this the "bad feeling" that Ayiana was having? I thought I had everything considered but, while the thought of being attacked during the time frame I was gone occurred to me, I never actually thought Templum being attacked was probable. Was it a coincidence that they attacked at this precise moment, or are they someone spying on me without my knowledge?

"One minute until arrival Sir." I nod my head, but pay little attention.

I have so many questions, and such a small amount of answers.

"Twenty seconds until arrival." The same man yells out.

"Once we drop out target the nearest enemy ship and hit it with everything we got."

The ship jerks out of hyperspace and, almost immediately after, the remaining drones, in this ship, zip across the blackness of space and slam into the shields of an Asuran warship. The drones are unable to phase through their shields, but that doesn't mean they're useless. The drones explode in hundreds of golden lights and severely weaken the enemy ship's shields.

My ship's main gun then takes aim at the weakened Asuran ship and lets loose its powerful beam. The Asuran's shield holds for a moment before collapsing in on itself, which allows the beam to continue forward and cleanly slice the ship in two.

"Status report." I calmly demand.

"Only half the ships that remained behind are still intact and the planet's Shielding Net is online."

That's one relief, I think to myself. The Shielding Net is quite literally a shield placed around the entire planet. It is sustained by a hundred satellites, in orbit around the planet, that connect together and form the shield. Each individual satellite is powered by a Naquadria generator and high powered solar collectors. The net, which is only built on my most important planets as it cost a large amount of resources to build, is meant to protect the planet from a supernova, as the shield would only become more powerful should such an event occurred. It is normally quite weak, but it can still sustain a handful of shots from a moderately powerful ship. The fact that it is still online means the Asurans have thankfully focused on the ships in orbit and not the planet.

My Rai'tak's main weapon slams into another Asuran ship, but this time it doesn't break through its shield. Not that it matters, as the drones, from a Sokar class Ha'tak, shatter the shield and rip the enemy to pieces.

"Two cruiser size ships are engaging us Sir, they are launching drones." A tactical officer tells me without an ounce of fear in his voice.

Despite the fact that I'm in the middle of a large scale battle, I can't help but admire how well trained my soldiers are. Many men, or women, would be losing their heads at this moment.

"Target one with our main gun and the other with our plasma cannons; use every other energy weapon to shoot down those drones." I order the crew.

It isn't long before those two ships fall before mine, but not before half their drones slam into my ship's already weakened shields. A large shudder runs through ship's structure and sparks jump all around the bridge.

"Shield down to forty percent." I hear yelled out.

I'm actually surprised by that. If those were our drones then the shield would probably be down to around twenty percent; also, if I'm not mistaken, the Asuran's shields seem to be a little bit weaker than my own. Not necessarily by a whole lot, but it is noticeable. Logically it appears that the Asurans technology, while the closest, which I've encountered, to the Ancient technology, it is still inferior.

"Pull us back and give our shield time to regain some power."

"Yes Sir." I hear in reply. "Three of their warships are on an intercept course."

I'm about to order the fleet to cover my retreat but, before I can speak up, a ridiculous amount of energy weapons come from behind us and slam into the approaching Asurans.

"The remaining Ha'tak and Orak'tak have arrived Sir."

"Good. Pull us back, direct extra power to our shield regenerators, and launch our fighters."

My ship's fighters, which have yet to launch as we dropped out of hyperspace in the middle of a cluster of enemy ships, launch from the hanger and speed into the fight.

"Shield at fifteen percent and climbing Sir."

"Take us back into the fight once we reach fifty."

I quietly watch the battle as my ship's shield continues to quickly recharge. The battle, which was easily in the Asuran's favor before my arrival, has now turned to our advantage. Slowly, but surely, my fleet is managing to chip away at the enemy, but I know the casualties will be high as a result of this battle.

"Lord Hadrian, a large amount of Asuran ships have broken off and are heading towards the planet."

I look down at my holographic display and check the ships shield strength. Forty-two percent; it will have to be enough.

"Take up orbit around Templum and assist in its defense."

The sublight engines engage and my Rai'tak rockets toward my planet. We arrive just in time to see a thousand glowing drones slam into one of my Ha'tak and send it to a fiery grave. The Asuran ship which did the deed doesn't even have enough time to target us before my ship's many weapons plow into its side. The Asuran ship, which now features a giant gaping hole, quickly loses all power and floats aimlessly through space.

The ship is suddenly rocked and loud boom is heard. Alarms start blaring and smoke is coming from the corner of the control bridge. Another shudder runs through the ship and I absent mindedly notice someone saying that we have lost our engines and our transport beams. We are now stuck in the water, so to speak.

Out of the windshield I see thousands of drones headed straight for my ship.

I look around the bridge and can't help but feel pity for the members of this crew. They are dedicated and loyal soldiers and do not deserve to die, but I will not be able to save them as well as myself.

"You will be remembered and honored." I say to those around me as the drones break through our shield and begin blasting apart my ship.

As the explosions begin to overcome the Rai'tak and time starts to run out, my magic wraps itself around me in a bluish cocoon. The ship, which has served me well in this battle, finally gives into the inevitable and goes up in an explosion, which has plenty of force behind it to launch me through space.

By the time I can see again, even with my advanced eyesight, I realize that the Shielding Net is no longer active and that the planet is vulnerable.

The cocoon, which is my magic wrapped around me in a protective shell providing me with the things I need to survive, shrinks down and forms around me like a second skin.

I'm not sure how long I've floated here, watching the battle unfold before me, as I wait for a ship to get close enough to latch onto. As it turns out, that ship ends up being an Asuran Gate ship, which the Asurans appear to be using as fighters.

With a little prodding, my magic launches me in an intercept course with the Gate Ship, which appears to be damaged, if the out of control spinning it is doing is an indication.

As soon as I'm close enough, my magic reaches out to the ship and quickly pulls me snug against its hull. Then, with a magnetism spell on my feet, I begin making my way to the ship's rear hatch. Once I get there, I use my magic to feed power into the opening mechanism, and I watch as the rear opens up. I then grab hold of the side of the ship and swing myself inside.

As soon as my feet touch the floor, a man, who I assume is one of the Asurans, grabs me by my throat and I find myself slammed into the wall. I grab hold of the Asuran's arm but my grip, which could normally cause steel to bend, doesn't even faze him.

With a flash of my eyes, the Asuran's grip is broken and he is thrown into the other side of the ship, leaving a noticeable dent as well. I then throw out my hand and watch as a silver light streaks into the Asuran. I am then shocked to see that it does nothing but cause him to pause for a short moment; if that light hit a human then they would have been disintegrated. The Asuran lunges for me but, before he makes it, my power grabs him and launches him out the hatch and into space.

Now that the immediate threat is gone, I look around the damaged ship. A large amount of panels have been pulled open and dozens of control crystals are laying about the floor. There is even a hole, about the size of my head, in the side of the ship; I guess that explains why there wasn't a release of pressure when I opened the hatch.

"_Reparo"_

Since I have a large knowledge of this ship's inner workings, it is child's play for me to guide my magic in making repairs. I'm able to watch as the hole is covered over and sealed, as the many crystal float into the air and slide into the needed places, as the panels place themselves back in position, and even as the dent, which was created by the Asuran slamming into it, pops itself back into place.

Once the ship is back into perfect working condition, I sit down in the pilot's chair and bring the power back online. The lights flicker for a moment before they fully come on and slight hum can be heard coursing the hull. I then close the rear hatch, engage the thrusters, and begin making my way back toward the fight.

I watch as another Gate ship flies past me without any hesitation; this is good as it means they have no idea that I've commandeered one of their ships.

It doesn't take me long to get back into the thick of the fighting, but I don't set a course for my own fleet. Instead, I head full speed toward one of the Asuran ships, a cruiser judging by the size of it.

I close in toward the Asuran ship, but I don't bother slowing down. I actually cross my fingers and charge straight into the ship's shield. My Gate ship passes right through the shield and continues on its way.

I bet it would be impossible to wipe the grin off my face right now. I was only guessing that the Asurans fighters would be preprogrammed to pass through the capital ship's shields; I was relying on luck that a code, or something of the sort, wasn't required to get through.

I quickly pilot the ship above the cruiser and, before the Asurans realize something isn't quite right, I fire four drones which quickly fly the short distance to the cruiser, where they force their way through the hull and slam into the ship's power plant. The explosion of that particular room causes dozens of secondary explosions all throughout the ship.

By the time the Asuran cruiser gives in and goes up in a blast of light and fire, I am already flying toward my next target.

I barely make it through next ship's shield before a drone plows its way through the back of my Gate ship. I lose control and my ship is slams into the hull of the Asuran warship, where it jerks to a stop.

After my magic once again wraps itself around me in a protective shield, I force open the rear hatch and step out into space. I look around and notice how the Gate ship is wedged tight into the Asuran ship's hull. I suppose I'm lucky that Lantean designed ships are so irregular shaped to provide areas like this that I can get stuck in or I may have just bounced off the hull and continued floating out into space.

"_Bombarda_" I suddenly cast a few feet in front of me.

The spell flies from my hand and rips a large chunk out of the hull, giving me a way inside the ship in the process. I then hop down into the ship and try to get my bearings; the engine room shouldn't be very far from my position.

I barely make it around a few corners before I run into an Asuran, one who immediately shoots at me with the energy weapon in his hand. I slap the energy pulse into the wall and charge straight for the Asuran. As soon as I'm about ten feet away, I slap my palms together, which causes giant waves of kinetic force to slam into the Asuran from his sides. The result of my attack is thousands of nanites now scattered on the floor.

Not wasting any time, I rush through the ship to the engine room. Finally I arrive there, only to be met with a dozen Asurans.

"_Fiendfyre_."

My flames, in the shape of a Phoenix, rush forward into the group of Asurans. The cursed fire makes quick work of them and nothing is left except melted clumps of metal. I then continue on into the engine room.

With a wave of my hand, a dozen cables break apart, a handful of crystals rearrange themselves, and the safety system is ripped off the wall. Now, I should have about ten minutes before half this ship decides to blow itself up.

Once again I'm running down the ship's halls, this time I'm headed back to where I came in at.

It doesn't take me long to get back; thankfully I avoided all the Asurans. I jump up into the hole I made in the hull and climb my way back into the Gate ship. Again, I use a _reparo_ to fix the ship, although I notice a few pieces seem to be missing. Hopefully the ship will still run. I take a seat in the pilot's chair and bring the little ship back online; luckily is does so first try.

Quickly, I manage to squeeze the ship out of where it had gotten stuck and I shoot back through space. Then, just when I've just cleared the warship's shield, the warship explodes in a large blast. The shockwave washes over my ship and I'm sent spiraling out of control. I try to get it straightened up, but one of the thrusters was blown clean off.

I've lost most control of the ship, and it is being pulled in by Templum's gravitational field. Now all I can do is wait.

With the help of the remaining thruster, I'm able to accelerate my entrance into the planet's atmosphere, which is all I need to _apparate_ out of the Gate Ship and down to the city.

As soon as I appear, a Death Gliders soars over my head and slams into a building behind me. Hundreds of fighters are flying above the city and even a few larger ships are battling it out right above my head.

A loud boom is heard and I glance up to see an Asuran Cruiser plummeting straight toward the city. A ship that size will cause a whole lot of damage, and kill many of my soldiers on the ground.

With that thought in mind, I jump into the air, my magic giving me flight, and head straight for the incoming cruiser. I meet the cruiser head on, about ten miles above the city. I force my power straight out in front of me and literally push the ship into a different trajectory; it will now land a couple miles away from the city.

This feat of wonder, along with all the other taxing things I've done today, finally take their toll. My energy waning, I feel as I start plummeting to the ground and everything goes black.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey guys, please check out my new story as well and tell me what you think. It's called "Up in Flames"**  
** and it is a Harry Potter / Warcraft crossover.**

** s/9132356/1/Up-in-Flames**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a little of the plot.**

**This story is inspired by the stories Stargate: Galactic Imperium, Lightning Fervor, and Empress in the Shadows.**

******The current cover of the story comes from Darklordpotter  
**

* * *

**A Goa'uld's Life**

**Chapter 20  
**

* * *

_Milky Way, Atlantis_

* * *

I awaken to the blaring sound of alarms blaring through my ears.

I immediately attempt to jump to my feet, only to pause halfway up and have to lie back down as pain shoots through my arm.

"Here Lord Hadrian." A healer says as she walks over and hands me a cup of green liquid.

It's obvious my senses are dulled at the moment; I didn't even notice anyone else in the room.

"What's happening?" I question as I sip the liquid; I sigh in relief as it causes the pain I'm feeling to recede into a dull throb.

"An intruder through the Stargate Sir; your First Prime left here moments ago to investigate."

"What is my current physical condition and how long was I unconscious?"

"You were out for three days Sir. You were suffering from magical exhaustion and it will still be another two weeks before you are up to one hundred percent with that. Your legs were crushed beyond repair and we were forced to grow two new ones in their place; you may have some balance problems until your new nerves adapt. Also you ruptured the magical channels going through your right arm; your body is fixing that on its own and will be healed within a couple more days, just don't channel any magic through that arm until the healing is finished or you will cause more damage." She quickly explains.

"Very well." I tell her. "I will return should I experience any problems.

I then lock onto Jorn's body signature and apparate away.

"Lord Hadrian!" Jorn exclaims in surprise as I appear next to him, in Atlantis's control tower. "The healers said it would be another day until you awoke."

"It's hard to sleep when that alarm is blasting through the entire city." I say with a small grin; I believe one of the technicians may have heard me as the alarm shuts down a moment later.

I turn around and look toward the Stargate; it is shut down, but it was obviously just in use. A tall black armored warrior is trapped inside the shield surrounding the gate. He seems frustrated that he can't walk through it; this is one of Anubis's Kull Warriors. I'm glad my shields are immune to shield piercing technology, which Elizabeth Weir warned me about Anubis possessing.

"This isn't right; Anubis wasn't supposed to come onto the scene for another few years now. What's he doing sending one of these guys here." I muse to Jorn and myself. "Either way, he made a mistake by sending one of his warriors here; this creature is going to lead us straight to him."

A flash of light later and the Anubis Warrior vanishes from the tower; I know my people will now interrogate him for everything he knows.

"So tell me Jorn, what is our situation since the attack on Templum."

"We lost over half the fleet that was stationed in Pegasus; I took the liberty of sending a thousand ships from the Milky Way as reinforcements. Templum has suffered major damage to the city and the surrounding area; luckily, we managed to clear out all the Asurans from the planet. In the future, it is possible that Templum could one day be restored to its former glory.

The planet giving off the strange energy signals has been investigated. It seems to be a time dilation field, set up by the Ancients, to exist as a place for people to come and learn the path to Ascension.

We have also managed to find the planet supposedly containing the Sangraal, which turned out to be a fake; a gate address was triangulated from the other addresses we already had. Once we located the fake, it transported the team to another planet where we found not a weapon, but Merlin himself in stasis. We revived him and he managed to give us a copy of the blue prints for his Ascended weapon before his body failed him and he died."

Now that is the last thing I was expecting; I also can't believe I missed out on meeting _Merlin_ of all people.

"The System Lords have sent word" Jorn continues. "that Zelus has overcome Cronus and absorbed his assets. Ba'al sent the message and was very pleased when I informed him that he could have control over your vote to allow Zelus onto the High Council of System Lords."

I nod my head at this; I'm thankful to have a competent First Prime who knows me well enough to predict my wishes. I motion for him to continue.

"An Asgard ship managed to encounter one of your Furling crewed ships. They have given the Furling commander a communicator and requested a meeting, time and place of our choosing, between them and the Furling leaders.

Also, we have captured three Asurans and have created a way to destroy them for good."

I raise an eyebrow in surprise; I'm shocked they worked something up this fast.

"Show me." I demand.

Jorn activates his communicator. "Please beam Lord Hadrian and myself to lab twenty nine."

A wave of clear light later and I find myself looking at three Asurans suspended in a pod against the wall.

"Welcome My Lord and First Prime." I hear from behind me.

I turn to face a tall, rather lanky man with a short blond ponytail; he is dressed in lab coat.

"Lord Hadrian would like a demonstration of the disrupter, Anahan." Jorn tells the tall man.

"Of course, of course. One moment please." He says as he walks into another room.

Several seconds later he comes back with a bulky white something attached to his arm. A strongly built man, who my senses tell me is a machine, follows behind him.

"Number twelve here," He waves toward the man. "is going to help me demonstrate the new weapon.

He then aims the thing on his arm at him and fires a wave of energy. The nanite made man crumbles into dust.

He raises his arm proudly in the air. "This machine can easily break down Asuran's into their base nanites; it can even pass through shields unaffected. I believe your First Prime here has already constructed three satellites that can release the energy wave over an entire star system each. Combine it with a virus we created that will cause any destroyed Asurans to temporarily be unable to upload to their database, and they will no longer be a problem."

"How does this virus work?" I ask him.

"We upload the virus into one of these three here and it spreads through their connection with all the other Asurans. Unfortunately, the virus will only last for about five minutes before the Asurans can overcome it. They will also be able to adapt to the disrupter after repeated exposure. For these reasons, every Asuran will need to be hit at the same time." The guy explains in a large rush.

"Do you have any idea where the Asurans even are?"

A wide grin splits across his face as he pulls up a holographic map of the Pegasus galaxy.

"We have used our captured Asurans, and their connection to the other Asuran's, to trace their location; we did mess with these three's base code a little to prevent the Asurans from finding them before bringing them here though. There are actually only two systems with an Asuran presence in them; one we believe is their homeworld and the other maybe a small outpost or something."

"Well done." I say to the scientist, before turning to Jorn. "How long will it be until a fleet can be ready to take out the Asurans?"

"Within the hour, Sir."

"Good, also send a fleet to wipe out Anubis's homeworld, once you know the location of it from that warrior. Dial the gate so he can't escape, deploy some gravity wells, and blow up its star. I doubt it will manage to kill Anubis, but this will ensure that he doesn't find a way out of that area of space."

As for me? I'm going to find that Furling commander; I have a meeting with some Asgard.

* * *

_Void between Milky Way and Ida_

* * *

A flash of light is the only warning before a large Furling ship drops out of hyperspace in the void between Ida and the Milky Way. An Asgard ship drops its cloak nearby.

"We are receiving a hail Sir." A furling communication's officer tells me.

"Put it on screen." I say from where I'm standing in the corner of the room.

An Asgard, in a body much different from the ones currently used by the Vanir in my Empire, appears on the screen.

"Greetings, I am Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard Fleet. I bring welcome from the High Council."

"Commander Thor." Syleria, the commander who had the run in with the previous Asgard ship, begins. "I have spoken to my superiors and our leader believes now is a perfect time to meet you again."

Some confusion appears on Thor's face, something that I hardly notice even with my many years of experience at reading facial expressions; he is probably wondering who the Furling leader is that he may have met before today.

"Hello Supreme Commander." I say as I step into view of the screen.

"Hadrian." Thor says impassively. "It has been many years."

"So it has. I believe the last time we meet was in the battle over Eshoia; if I remember correctly I blew your ship out of the sky."

Thor slightly cocks his head.

"I destroyed over forty of your Ha'taks that day, before you destroyed my vessel. I believe that, mathematically, the battle ended in my favor."

I slightly grin at him.

"Either way." I say with an exaggerated wave of my arms. "I'm not here to talk about past wars; I have a gift for you."

I nod my head and a Furling sends a packet of data over to the Asgard ship. I then get to see an Asgard's mouth actually drop open in shock, but I guess that is to be expected when I send them the specs for a weapon that can destroy the Replicators; luckily their Replicators aren't as advanced as the Asurans, and they shouldn't be able to adapt to the energy wave.

If the Asgard manage to clean up the Replicator threat in their galaxy, then I only have to wait a couple centuries more before their genetic degradation kills the Asgard off. Two birds with one stone and all that is the way I see it.

My ship jumps into hyperspace and heads back to the Milky Way.

* * *

_Asuran Homeworld_

* * *

Over six hundred ships drop out of hyperspace above the Asuran Homeworld; at the same moment a hundred other ships are arriving at the other Asuran controlled star system.

Asuran ships immediately head toward the intruders but, before they get into weapons range, a large circular satellite is launched from one of the Sokar Class Ha'taks. The satellite then sends out a wave of energy that engulfs the entire system. The Asuran ships then begin to drift through space uncontrollably.

Hadrian's forces then split up. Some begin heading for the now empty Asuran ships, the others head down to secure the impressive city on the planet's surface.

* * *

_Anubis's Homeworld_

* * *

Three hundred ships arrive over Anubis's homeworld; the location of which was easily ripped from the captured Anubis Warrior's mind.

The planet's Stargate is dialed and a gravity well is launched into space; now no one will be able to escape.

Thousands of drone weapons launch from the attacking ships. The weapons easily pass through the enemy ship's shields and meticulously rip the ships apart. The hundred or so ships defending Anubis's planet don't stand a chance.

Once the space is cleared of enemy ships, Hadrian's forces launch three devices into the system's star. The ships jump away into hyperspace and the star goes super nova, which wipes everything nearby out. While Anubis will surely survive, he won't be able to go anywhere soon.

* * *

_Ascension Planet_

* * *

"Tear down the time dilation field in two months. That should give me enough time to learn whatever I can, while I'm inside." I tell Jorn, as we stand in front of the place people supposedly go to learn how to Ascend.

"Do you believe you will find what you're looking for inside My Lord?" He asks as he stares intently at the entrance.

"I do not know." I answer honestly. "But this is the closest thing I've found yet. The Alteran database is rather limited when it comes to information on Ascension. My mind and body aren't quite evolved enough to achieve it that way, so hopefully I be able to accomplish it the spiritual way in here."

Jorn nods his head in acceptance. "I wish you luck My Lord."

I just smile and step through the entrance."

* * *

_Milky Way, Merta  
_

* * *

On a useless backwater planet abandoned by the Goa'uld years before, the Stargate comes to life. Out of it steps a pale, older man with a face covered in light blue markings. His eyes are a milky white, almost the color of what you would expect to see on a blind man. He is dressed in a long blue robe.

The locals circle around the strange looking visitor and wait to see what he is doing on their planet.

The stranger smiles a small grin and says, "_Hallowed are the Ori_".

* * *

**Authors Note : I've pretty much lost interest in this story (I'm going to finish my next story before I bother posting it), so I figured I'll go ahead and write out some kind of ending for this. I'll wrap everything up in another chapter or two.**

******P.S. I removed the implied rape in chapter 16, I decided it didn't fit well enough with the portrayal of Hadrian in the story.**


End file.
